That Poor Sucker
by kuristina
Summary: At Uchiha Incorporated, women in the office envied the woman who was lucky enough to marry Uchiha Sasuke and become his wife. The men however felt sorry for the poor human being. But the men are proven wrong when they actually meet the "wife".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** New fic to start the New Year :)

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope… Naruto never belonged to me

* * *

><p>"Inuzuka! Where are those contracts that I assigned you to? I gave you three weeks' notice to type them up and it's been four! Where are they?" Uchiha Sasuke yelled throughout the office.<p>

All occupants quivered silently as Sasuke walked through the office, his eyes darting around for a familiar shag of brown hair. "Inuzuka!"

Setting his dark eyes on his assistant, he ground out through his teeth, "Where the _hell_ is Inuzuka?"

Sakura, the assistant, tried to remain unfazed from Sasuke's anger. But even her knees began to shake and she was quite the strong willed woman. She found her voice and spoke up, "I have n-no idea sir. Perhaps he is um… on break?"

Sasuke sighed through his nose, trying to calm his anger. He pulled out his left hand from his pocket and stared down at his fingers for a few brief seconds. He looked back up, looking less angry but still angry nonetheless. "Tell Inuzuka that those contracts will be due before the work day is over, no exceptions whatsoever." Sasuke said calmly to Sakura. Then he walked backed quietly to his office, gently shutting the door.

The whole office sighed quietly and relaxed. They all whispered amongst each other, careful in case Sasuke's hawk ears were listening.

"Thank goodness he didn't explode."

"It's because of that weird thing he does with his left hand. I wonder who taught him that."

"Who cares? We should worship the person whoever taught him that!"

Ignoring the talk around her, Sakura stood from her seat and began to walk around. She rounded corners while ignoring glances and finally reached a cubicle. "Hey you, you heard what he said right?" she said, staring down at the man leaning towards the computer.

"Yeah I know! I heard him! Why do you think I'm on this stupid thing in the first place?" Kiba hissed, his eyes firmly set on the computer screen. He heard the sigh from the pink haired woman, knowing her exasperation but choosing to not acknowledge it.

"Were you slacking off the entire time?" she asked, with hands on her hips.

Kiba clicked his tongue and snorted. "I'm not stupid enough to do that! I've been working on these damn things since I was assigned to them! Dammit, sometimes I wished I worked at a dog kennel instead of in an office."

"Well, wishing isn't going to get you out of this and leaning towards that computer screen will not make you type any faster. Plus it's going to ruin your eyes."

With a quick wave of one hand, Kiba waved Sakura away. "Leave woman! I'm trying to get these finished that way I won't get fired and have to work as a prostitute as a living just to get through life!"

Sakura rolled her eyes but left anyway. She knew for sure Kiba had slacked off somehow; he just wasn't admitting it. But she knew he was on track to getting those contracts finished up so she didn't really need to bug him that much.

She walked back to her desk and began to shuffle through papers. Her eyes glanced up briefly at Sasuke's office door before looking back at her computer screen. She was curious herself to how her superior learned how to calm down using that strange method.

The phone rang and she picked up the call. In a professional voice and with perfect practice she recited politely, "Thank you for calling Uchiha Corporations, you are speaking to Haruno Sakura. How may I help you?"

"Hi Sakura-chan! Is Sasuke in?" the voice chirped into the phone.

"He most certainly is. I'll forward your call to him." She said with a smile. She informed Sasuke of the call and he took it with a quiet 'thank you'.

Every once in a while she got that call from that person with that same greeting. Sakura had no idea who that person was but knew for sure that this person was on a first name basis with her superior and that Sasuke never seemed to be bothered at these calls.

It was three years ago when she started working at Uchiha corporations that she started to answer these calls and regularly forward them to Sasuke. After the first few calls when she began to work there, she got up the courage to ask him who was the person on the other end of the line.

Sasuke just told her that it wasn't really her business and to not ask who it was.

She did just that.

Like he had said, it wasn't her business. But she couldn't help but feel curious anyway.

* * *

><p>Kiba handed the stack of papers over quietly, finally relieved that he had gotten them finished. When they were taken out of his hands, he suddenly felt like a huge weight was taken off him. It made him want to dance but that would have to wait until he was out the office.<p>

Dark eyes scanned the printed ink and seemed to approve. He nodded and waved Kiba out. "A job well done, Inuzuka. I'll look over them again tonight but I'm sure that you did an adequate job. You may leave now."

Kiba bowed slightly. "Thank you Uchiha-san. Have a good day." He said. He walked quietly out the door and when he walked twenty feet away from the office he jumped and ran towards the elevator.

He pressed the down button and waited patiently for the mirror doors to open.

"You're awful cheery. I guess you got those papers in." a voice said as the body came up beside him. Then the person yawned.

Kiba gave a thumbs up and grinned wildly. "Fuck yeah I did! We should celebrate Shikamaru!"

"Maybe not today, I just want to go home and-" the sleepy man started but was cut off when he was pulled into the elevator, having no say in what his plans were for the night.

"Come on! I saw this awesome sushi place and I wanted to try it out with someone."

So the two men had ended up in a small little restaurant, waiting for their order. Kiba's eyes wandered around, looking at the décor and the other customers around. From beyond where he was sitting, he could see sushi chefs actually working. He could feel some relief in that; he didn't always trust his food when he couldn't see the food being made.

Two plates of sushi were placed on the table before each of the men. "Here you go guys! I hope you enjoy!"

Kiba grinned up and said, "Thanks blondie!"

The blonde male that was serving them just smiled and bowed slightly before leaving.

Kiba split apart his chop sticks and began to dig into his meal. Shikamaru ate calmly while taking sips of green tea in between. He watched that same blonde go up to another table and cheerily asked for their order. Even though he knew it wasn't really important he watched the blonde interact with the other people.

"Man, I swear Uchiha is such a pain in the ass!" Kiba said, taking a break from eating.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and continued to eat at his slow pace. "You're just saying that because you almost got in trouble today."

"No way! He is such a dick, like, 99.9% of the time! I would kill to pay to see him ever being nice." Kiba grumbled as he dug back into his food.

"I wonder what he's like at home." Shikamaru asked.

Kiba looked up at his friend. "You noticed that he wears a wedding ring? Man, I wonder what poor broad got stuck with him. You think maybe he got an arranged marriage or something?" he asked.

The other man just shrugged his shoulders and finally settled his chopsticks down, finished with his food. "I don't know. I mean, for all we know, maybe his spouse was chosen by himself and he could have kids or something."

"Ugh, Uchiha spawn. I hope whoever he's married has a nice gene in them. That way when he has kids they won't turn out to be little turds in the future. Otherwise they'll push my future kids around!"

Shikamaru clicked his tongue but gave a small smile. He had to silently admit to himself that he hoped that was true. Uchiha men were so… stone-faced. All he knew was that from his experience they expressed two things: anger and indifference.

Were they born with sticks up their asses or something?

Well, at least the men.

He had never met an Uchiha woman.

"Hey guys! Are you all done? Would you like anything else?" the blonde said, having returned to their table. He smiled and looked back between the two males.

Kiba nodded. "Yup, we're all done. The food was awesome by the way!"

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear!"

"That guy across from me is going to pay for the meal." Kiba pointed.

Shikamaru snorted and shook his head. "Nope. You're going to pay for this. You were the one who dragged me here against my will. So you will pay for this dinner."

"But-But we're friends." Kiba said, trying to convince his friend with big eyes.

"We are. But that doesn't mean I'm obligated to pay for this meal. Now pull your wallet out and pay for this meal right now." He said firmly.

Kiba sighed and did as he was told. The blonde smiled at the two and accepted Kiba's card, saying that he will be back shortly. "Don't forget to tip also."

He did that too.

The blonde returned and smiled at the two. "Thank you for eating here tonight! I hope to see you more often!"

Both men stood up and thanked the blonde. "Next time you come, I recommend the ramen! Have a nice night!" the blonde shouted as they left.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sighed to himself. He really hated being in meetings. He listened as Sasuke continue on about the advertisement of some product of their company and other things he didn't really care about. He had other things to do other than be in a meeting.<p>

Like use his break to nap a little.

He glanced up to see Kiba attempting to stay awake. The dog lover's eyes were dropping a little but then they would be wide awake the next second.

Looking back behind him, the entrance of the conference room was just a big glass wall with doors. He watched for a few seconds the people that passed by before putting his eyes back on Sasuke.

He wondered how long they had all been sitting there, just dying from this meeting and ready to wither away. Sasuke looked like he wanted to shoot himself but despite being the boss, he had to suffer through work too. He especially having to suffer through this boring lecture that he wasn't really enthusiastic to give.

He watched Sasuke's mouth move but his words just seemed to fly over his head.

Then he caught something weird.

Sasuke continued to talk but his eyes looked up for a moment and he seemed to give a nod. It was almost inconspicuous but Shikamaru caught it.

He looked back to see who he had nodded too but the person seemed to have walked off already. But he did catch a glimpse of blonde hair. And his mind flashed back briefly that the blonde hair looked a bit familiar.

"Nara! Eyes forward!"

The man jerked his head forward and shrunk back a little at Sasuke's glare.

t(-_-t)

"I saw something during the meeting." Shikamaru said to Kiba.

The brunette looked up away from his computer screen. "What? What did you see?"

"I think I saw Sasuke look at someone."

Kiba rolled his eyes and looked back at his monitor. "That's not exciting. I thought you had something interesting to tell me." Kiba pouted.

"Come on, you were sitting at the opposite side of me, your face is towards the glass wall. You're telling me you didn't see the person Sasuke was looking at through the glass?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba remained quiet, pursing his lips together and looking away.

"Wow, you really didn't see."

"Well now that you mention it, I sorta remember some kid waving through the glass then just walking away." Kiba said, looking up in thought. "I sorta remember. Of course I wasn't really paying attention that well."

Shikamaru grabbed Kiba by the arm and tugged him out of his seat. Kiba yelped and started cursing at the other man. "Hey man! Where are you taking me?"

They stopped right in front of Sasuke's office, staring at the wooden door. "Do you think that he's meeting with that person right now?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba eyed the door and looked up briefly. "I don't know, maybe. I wonder who it is."

"Maybe it's his spouse."

Both men looked behind them to see Sakura. She walked in between them and looked at the door as well with them. "Or perhaps a relative. I'm not sure."

"Do you think… we should walk in?" Kiba asked.

They all looked at one another, sparing glances at each other. They all wondered if they should risk it, just to see if their curiosities were true. Or probably get fired for just barging into their superior's office, which they didn't want to happen.

Sakura walked forward a little and then faced the two. "How about we flip a coin? We'll do two out of three to determine whether or not we should. Heads will be to go in and tails will be to not go in."

Kiba and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

Pulling out a coin from his pocket, Shikamaru flipped the coin. The first time it landed on tails. He flipped a second time, this time landing on heads, and then they flipped the last time.

It had landed on tails.

They all sighed in disappointment. "Oh well, I guess that's how it is. Sasuke's probably meeting with someone really important in there. We don't want to interrupt whatever is going on in there." Sakura sighed. She really was curious.

Instead of walking away, they all still stood in their circle, just staring at the door.

Then Kiba took two large strides and swung the door open.

Sakura gasped in shock and Shikamaru's eyes went wide at the bold move his friend made.

"Excuse me Uchiha-san but I-" Kiba started but stopped at the sight of what he saw.

Two bodies that were previously attached in a kiss broke away and looked at him. Dark eyes glared at Kiba while a pair of blue eyes looked curiously at him. He took in the scene of his superior, his hair mussed up, arms wrapped around a short blonde, and a hand that appeared to be squeezing the ass of the blonde.

Time seemed to stand still and everything was quiet.

"Ah! You're that guy I served yesterday at the restaurant! And I can see your friend back there too!" the blonde said with a stupid grin on his face, pulling away from Sasuke. He waved at the boys and then smoothed down his clothes a little.

Kiba walked in and stared at the blonde with large eyes. "You… what are you doing here?" Kiba shouted.

Unfazed by the shouting, the blonde simply answered, "I was just delivering a bento box."

"A bento box? That's it? Then why are you… you..!" Kiba's words died out in his throat.

"Inuzuka! Why did you just suddenly barge in here? Was there some sort of emergency that you needed to inform me about?" Sasuke growled. Obviously he was not pleased about being interrupted.

Kiba shrunk back and wished that he hadn't done what he did.

"I'll take your silence as no. So give me a good reason why you decided to just come into office with no permission and barge in while I was meeting with my wife." Sasuke voiced in a firm tone. Kiba, suddenly afraid, shut his mouth.

"Bastard! Quit telling people that!"

Shikamaru, who had stepped in the office, looked at the blonde and looked down at his hands. There he saw a ring on the ring finger of the blonde's left hand. He couldn't believe that this blonde was Uchiha Sasuke's spouse.

Uchiha Sasuke's 'wife'.

"Aw quit scaring him Sasuke! Hi, I'm Uchiha Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke's _husband_!" Naruto greeted, emphasizing the word husband.

Uchiha Sasuke's wife/husband: Uchiha Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Is any good? Review me and please be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Glad you guys like it! I hope to entertain you quite well xD

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto does not belong to me… *sobs*

* * *

><p>The room was quiet. Not just any kind of quiet but an awkward quiet. Everyone was silenced by the scene in the office.<p>

Some people had gathered around the door to Sasuke's office. Everyone wondered why Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura were inside Sasuke's office. And they most certainly wondered why there was a mysterious, cute, perky blonde in there.

Sasuke glared at all the crowded people at his door. He strode to the door and naturally the people that had gathered around moved back. Not only because it was just natural to do so, but also because their superior looked furious that they had all come to witness the scene in his office.

Glaring at everyone with dark eyes, in an authoritative voice he said, "Get back to work."

Immediately everyone scrambled back to their work stations without a second thought.

Sasuke sighed and shut the door to his office. Leaning against the door, he put a hand on his face and sighed into it. Two hands patted at his head and he looked through the cracks of his fingers. Naruto smiled at him and took his hands back. "Your hair was messy teme so I fixed it!"

His eyes glanced briefly at the three others that were in the room.

Great… this was just great.

Kiba looked over at Sakura and Shikamaru. He knew that he was actually saying, "Did that guy just call him teme?"

He pushed himself off the door and straightened his suit.

This was not how he planned his day today.

He should have locked the damn door.

"Uchiha-san? So this is um… your spouse?" Sakura asked. She couldn't believe it herself. She never really imagined Sasuke to be gay. She remembered how she and the girls in the office would giggle and gush about Sasuke. Not only did they do that but complained about the lucky woman that had actually married the gorgeous man.

She and the girls imagined what the possible wife looked like. They figured she would have dark hair, a slim figure, fair skin, and would seem complete put together. They imagined someone with class and elegance.

Never would she imagine that this blonde, tan skinned and enthusiastic _male_ would be Sasuke's significant other. Oh no, the wife was far off from her description. The wife was far off from all of the women's description.

Sasuke glared at the woman, irritated that some of his colleagues had actually managed to meet his blonde. He hoped that would never happen. He didn't like mixing personal business with professional business. But he nodded to give her confirmation.

Naruto smiled at his husband's fellow employees. "So what are your guys' names?" he asked. He was always eager to meet new people and make new friends.

"Nara Shikamaru." The genius said sticking his hand out. Naruto happily shook it.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura."

Naruto's eyes brightened and he grinned at the woman. "Ah! So you're the Sakura-chan that answers my calls whenever I call the office huh? You're so pretty and cute! Isn't she Sasuke?"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose a little and just hummed a little in response.

"I'm so glad I finally met some of the people that Sasuke works with! He almost never lets me come over here! And when he does, he makes me go through the back way to make sure that no one sees me! It's like he's trying to keep me from making friends with people at his job!" Naruto complained. He crossed his arms and pouted at his husband.

The raven haired man sighed and combed a hand through his hair briefly. "That's because you attract too much attention dobe. Now don't you have to go back to work?" Sasuke sighed, desperate to get his 'wife' to leave. The longer his blonde stayed, the worse his headache got.

Naruto looked at the time on his phone and gasped. "You're right teme! I gotta get going!" The blonde was at the door in a second but then he turned back to look at Sasuke. "Oh yeah, that'll be $8.50 teme."

Sasuke glared at his husband. "What? I have to pay for a meal from you?"

"You do when you order from my work. When we get home and I cook you something, then that's when the meal is free. So pay up!" Naruto said as he stuck out his hand.

Shikamaru stepped up and placed a bill in the blonde's hand. "Let me pay for that Uchiha-san. After all, we did just barge in on you with your… wife… husband…"

Naruto took the money and smiled. "Aw that's so nice of you Shikamaru! My husband owes you for that now. Teme, you've got some nice people here at work! I can't believe you haven't let me meet them! We should hang out more!" the blonde said, smiling at the three new people he had met.

They all nodded their heads hesitantly.

"Great!" Naruto was quick to get to Sasuke. He pushed on his toes a little to kiss his husband and was out the door in a second.

The air in the room was even more awkward than before.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura had all just met Uchiha Sasuke's spouse, who was to say the least, the farthest thing from what they had imagined an Uchiha spouse to be. Not only that, but they witnessed their superior actually giving affection to someone.

At least they knew that he wasn't completely heartless.

Sasuke looked back at the three and cleared his throat. He felt a little humiliated for Naruto acting the way he was, but was just how the dobe was. It was one of the reasons he loved him. And he knew that the blonde wouldn't feel bad about it anyway. He was just being himself.

"Go back to work." He said in an emotionless voice. He opened the door and ushered the three out. He gently shut the door and went back to his desk. He wanted to continue working but that bento box that Naruto had brought looked awfully good.

Yes, lunch first and then he would work.

* * *

><p>Sasuke waited as the numbers counted to the top apartment. The people were quiet but he heard everyone talking about what happened in the office. But he ignored it.<p>

For now, he just wanted to get home and rest.

Stepping off the elevator, he walked to his front door. Personally he wanted to move into a regular house nearby the Uchiha mansion but Naruto said that he wasn't tired of living in the condo yet.

He was glad they took the entire top floor of the apartment building. He didn't like neighbors.

"Tadaima." Sasuke said as he walked through the door.

"Okaeri!"

He took off his shoes and went towards where the voice had rung. He found Naruto lying on the couch watching the television. He walked to where the blonde laid and hovered over him to give him a kiss. He felt Naruto smile into it.

"You look cranky." Naruto commented when he pulled away.

"I don't feel cranky." He said back.

"Well you _look_ cranky. So how was work?" Naruto asked with a big smile.

Sasuke grunted at the blonde and looked at the television. He sat up and put his feet on the coffee table and stared at the screen. Hands combed through his hair and a nose affectionately nuzzle his neck. "I think you know how work went. You were there after all."

"You're mad just because I met like three people at the office? That's hardly a reason to get pissed at me. You need to lighten up. So how did the bento box taste?"

Sasuke was quiet.

Naruto waited patiently for the answer.

"It was delicious."

He smiled and turned Sasuke's face to kiss him. "Of course it was. I was the one who prepared it."

"That's just how I like it. Made by you."

"Made with love!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Naruto pouted and pinched Sasuke's cheek. "Say it."

Sasuke grunted and continued to stare at the screen. He was a little pissed that some people had found out who he was married to. It wasn't that he was ashamed; it was just that he'd rather keep Naruto away from some of the strange people in his work. Naruto liked making friends with strange people. Naruto would get the strangest ideas from them, as if he wasn't quirky enough.

Of course Naruto liked making friends regardless.

But Sasuke's point was understood.

Naruto was fine as he already was. He didn't want his blonde to get even stranger.

He felt the blonde nudge him but he remained silent. He wanted to watch the news. He heard the blonde sigh and saw that he had walked off. He finally had some peace.

Surprisingly, a pair of boxers landed on top of his lap. He picked it up with his hand and looked at the staircase. There was a trail of clothes that lead up into the bedroom. Silently he dropped the under garment and followed the trail, not bothering to pick it up along the way.

How he had not heard Naruto undressing was beyond him. But it was okay, because he didn't mind if Naruto walked in the house naked (as long as they were the only two around).

Not surprisingly, he found his beloved spread out naked on their bed. Naruto smiled at him and gestured for Sasuke to come closer.

Sasuke smirked. He loosened his tie as he came forward and once again hovered over Naruto.

Naruto's hands came up and cupped his cheeks. He stared so lovingly at him that he had to come down and kiss those pretty lips. While their lips were attached, he used one of his hands to unbutton his shirt and slip it off his shoulders. Once it was off, he let his hands roam the landscape of Naruto's body. He must have touched his body over a million times and memorized every inch of skin. But he knows that he will never be able to go without touching his beloved. He'll never get tired of having Naruto.

Ever.

"Mmm… nice." Naruto sighed. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and brought him down for a kiss.

The mood was perfect.

Until Sasuke's cellphone rang.

Pulling himself away from Naruto, to both of their disappointments, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He cursed when he read the name off the screen. "Who is it?" Naruto asked, trying to get Sasuke to embrace him again.

"The devil." He replied.

Naruto smiled and rolled onto his back. "Are you going to answer?"

"No, I don't want to. I'd rather just continue what we were doing." Sasuke said. The ringing finally stopped. He rested on top of Naruto and tucked his hands under the tan belly.

"I'm not in the mood anymore."

Sasuke cursed his brother for calling at the worse time and wished his brother would go to hell when the phone rang again. "Answer the call. It could be important." Naruto pushed.

Sasuke did answer the call. After about an hour of talking to the headache known as his brother, he had tried to get Naruto back in the mood. But unfortunately the blonde wasn't feeling the mood anymore so naturally, Sasuke went to bed frustrated.

But about two hours before he had to go to work, Naruto satisfied his needs just so that he wouldn't go to work scaring all his employees.

* * *

><p>Sakura was busy going through papers. She lifted her head when she saw Sasuke walk in. "Good morning Uchiha-san." She greeted.<p>

He nodded back at her and said, "Good morning Haruno-san."

She was little shocked when Sasuke returned her greeting. He almost never did such a thing. Looking at her superior's face carefully, she could see that he had some sort of satisfied aura about him.

Briefly she wondered what he seemed satisfied about. She probably would never find out. Sasuke liked to keep his business to himself.

Sasuke walked into his office and quietly shut his door.

Just another day at work.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** rights to Kishimoto… but I wish it was me

* * *

><p>Naruto hummed along with the music as he wiped down the furniture inside his home. He really enjoyed cleaning. It gave him something to do when he had days off and didn't know what to do or if he didn't feel like going out yet.<p>

Sasuke had offered to hire a maid that way Naruto wouldn't have to clean their home all by himself. But he declined the offer and said that he would rather clean the house himself. It was a lot of hard work but there was nothing wrong with that.

Although today was a little difficult because Sasuke was a little rough on him just a few hours ago. So he cleaned the house with a slight limp.

He wiped down several of the potraits he placed around the house and stopped at a particular one. He gave a smile to the picture in the frame and wiped it tenderly. He swore he would never get tired of looking at their wedding photo.

Naruto tossed the use rags in the hamper to do laundry later. He was still waiting for a load to dry. He limped over to the stereo and stopped the music. Naruto switched on the television and put on a random channel. He was going to watch until he got sleepy enough to nap.

But when he glanced at the clock at the wall, he realized that it was almost lunchtime.

He wondered briefly if he should make something for Sasuke and bring it to his work. Of course if Sasuke wanted something, he would just call Naruto and ask.

He remembered the first time when Sasuke had asked to drop something off for him at his work. The very first request he made was five months into their new marriage.

t(-_-t)

The phone rang in the kitchen and Naruto ran down the stairs to beat it before it stopped ringing. He almost tripped but managed to make a recovery and reach the phone in time. He picked it up and tried to sound composed when he said, "Hello?"

"Naruto."

He smiled into the phone. "Oh, hi Sasuke. What are you calling for?"

"Do you think you can bring me a folder that I left on my desk? I forgot it and it's important that I look at it today." Sasuke said into the other line.

It was a simple request; just deliver a folder. But for some strange reason Naruto started to panic a little. "Are… are you sure? You think I can actually do that?"

Sasuke, in his office, knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Are you saying that you can't do it? Are you out somewhere right now?"

Naruto waved his free hand around while the other held the phone. "No! I'm not saying that! I can do it! It's just…"

"It's just…?"

Naruto took a deep breath and began to speak quickly, "What if when I bring the documents to your work and I'm not welcome at the front of the office? And what if I'm walking through the hallways at your work and then I bump into someone and that someone had coffee and then the coffee spilled all over the _important_ documents? And then the papers would be ruined and not only that but the guy I bumped into was a total jerk and didn't even apologize. And then I go into your office with the ruined papers and when I show them to you and you get angry at me? And not only that but because I ruined the papers the company goes down, you're out of a job and then you divorce me and-"

"Naruto!"

The blonde stopped his rambling and quieted down. "I just said to bring me some papers, damn. If you're really that disturbed about that happening then just come to my work through the back door. I'll give you the directions."

t(-_-t)

And since then, whenever Naruto showed up at Sasuke's work he would go through the back.

He didn't really mind. He didn't want to be bothering anyone at the workplace. Like Sasuke had said, he attracts too much attention.

He figured that the employees of Sasuke's office would all look like smartasses. But then he met Kiba and Shikamaru. He knew they were smart, otherwise they wouldn't be working at Uchiha corps, but he didn't imagine meeting people like them at the office.

Kiba had triangles tattooed on his face and he looked kind of wild. And Shikamaru looked as if he just wanted to sleep the day away. There was certainly nothing arrogant about them. They seemed like decent people to Naruto.

Maybe they would drop by at the restaurant again and he would get the chance to talk to them more.

Naruto smiled to himself at the thought of making new friends.

He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear the doorbell ring. He jumped a little when the doorbell rang a second time and rushed to the door. He pressed a button for the speaker and asked, "Who is it?"

"It is your brother in law." A voice similar to Sasuke answered.

Naruto smiled and pressed another button. "Come in!"

The door opened and in stepped who Sasuke would call, the devil.

"Itachi! You're back from your trip! How was it?" Naruto asked as his brother in law stepped into his home. If Sasuke were present, he would kick the older man out. But he wasn't around so Itachi was welcomed in.

Itachi nodded to the smaller blonde as he took off his shoes. "My trip was fine thank you. I achieved lots of progress. Where is my brother?"

"He's at work. And today is my day off!" Naruto said with a smile.

"I can see that." Itachi said as he walked into the living room. "You're alone?"

Naruto nodded as he followed Itachi who had begun to wander upstairs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a mental map of your home. I've only been to your home twice and even then otouto only let me stay in the living room." Itachi answered as he opened the doors one by one. He had found the master bedroom, Sasuke's office, two guest rooms, and a guest bathroom. The last door to open was at the very end of the hallway. He walked towards it, interested to know what the last room was.

Naruto however, started to panic. He pulled on the back of Itachi's shirt but instead Itachi continued to walk, Naruto sliding behind him. "Wait! Don't look in there! It's a private closet!"

"This gives me all the more reason to see it for myself."

Itachi placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. Naruto gasped behind him but he ignored the blonde. He stared at the contents of the closet.

The blonde came up behind him and shut the door, his face red with embarrassment. Sasuke would kill him for letting Itachi see their private closet. Not to mention let him into their home!

"Was that a-"

"No!"

"I'm sure what I saw was a-"

"It's not what you think!"

"Maid dress." Itachi finished, "Not to mention all the other clothes I saw on the hangers."

Naruto groaned and pulled Itachi away from the door. "Don't tell Sasuke okay? It's a surprise."

Itachi didn't say anything so Naruto wasn't sure if he would keep quiet or not. He hoped that Itachi wouldn't spoil the surprise. "Why are all those items there? Isn't that what you have a closet for in your bedroom?" he asked.

Naruto groaned again and looked at Itachi. Well, he tried to. He was completely humiliated. Sasuke was right when he said that they should lock that door when they don't need to use anything from it for their activities. "I would but the closet space is taken up by all of our clothes like Sasuke's suits and whatnot. You won't tell him, will you?" Naruto asked, trying to plead Itachi with wide eyes.

Itachi just stared at the blonde, not giving an answer again. "Let's go get ramen."

At the mention of ramen, Naruto immediately perked up. "I love ramen! Hold on, I need to get ready and then we'll go."

He dashed right to their bedroom and prepared quickly. It gave Itachi just enough time to write something down for his dear otouto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke could swear he heard it, he swore he heard that terrible sound. He didn't want it to be true. But he was certain that he wasn't imagining it.<p>

"I didn't say to put your heads up. Stay in the position." A voice said, fairly muffled as it was a distance away from his door.

He was certain.

He stood from his seat and quickly walked to open the door.

He was right.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto jumped into his arms and started babbling about ramen and whatnot. But Sasuke was more focused on the uninvited guest. "Itachi." He growled.

"Otouto." Itachi said back.

Dark eyes looked back at the two people who were still bowing to Itachi. He was quite the sadistic bastard, that Itachi.

Sasuke, pulling Naruto along, went up to the two men. "At ease."

Both of the men sighed and stood straight. For some reason, Sasuke wasn't surprised to see that it was Kiba and Shikamaru. But he was most certainly surprised (and pissed) to see his older brother at his work. Itachi had his own office to work at, out of his town and away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back from my trip and I wanted to come see you. I'm sure you would be excited to hear the details." Itachi said in a tone that said as-a-matter-of-fact. Sasuke sneered at his older brother.

First it was Naruto and now Itachi.

This week was not cutting him a break.

"No, Itachi. I don't care about your trip. Anything you have to inform me about that's not relevant to work or family, you send it to me in an e-mail which I would promptly delete. Now get out." Sasuke said, standing firm against him.

Itachi was by no means a weak man and was not the least bit intimidated by his brother's attitude. "I shall not. I came all this way to see you to spend time with you."

"And this is enough time, so leave."

Both Uchiha brothers just stared at each other. Well, Sasuke glared and Itachi just stared impassively, not making any attempt to break down. Shikamaru and Kiba just stared quietly at the scene, wondering which one would budge first. Naruto, used to these things happening, just waited patiently.

Until he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Let's go get ramen!"

Shikamaru and KIba jumped a little at the outburst while the two Uchihas stared at the blonde.

"I thought you said that you already got ramen?" Sasuke asked, hoping that Naruto wasn't thinking about actually going to lunch with his brother.

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "No, I said Itachi was going to treat me to ramen. Come with us!"

"But I-" Sasuke started.

"Come with us!" Naruto repeated.

They stared at each other for a bit. And then Sasuke hung his head and sighed. "Okay."

"A very good decision." Itachi commented, pleased that he had successfully gotten his brother to eat out with him with the use of Naruto.

Naruto eagerly pulled Sasuke away, hungry at the thought of ramen waiting for him. A reluctant Sasuke sneered at his brother for using his wife against him. And Itachi didn't give a damn.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had returned home, greeted by Naruto as usual.<p>

It would have been a decent day if it hadn't been for Itachi. Damn that bastard.

He was slightly behind his work and it was all because of that man. Sasuke didn't like to be behind his work. But lucky for him, he caught up quickly once the impromptu lunch was over and he dropped Naruto off at home.

He walked up the stairs, wanting a hot shower to relax him a little. His eyes glanced briefly down the hallway but something stopped him. He looked at the last door in the hallway and walked towards the door, hoping that he what he was seeing was his imagination.

Nope, it was definitely not his imagination.

Written in the black ink in what he thought was permanent marker were the words, "Cosplay Closet."

And he damn sure recognized the handwriting.

"Naruto!" he shouted.

The blonde came scurrying, wondering what Sasuke was pissed about this time. He stopped when he saw the words at the door and he blushed. He was caught now.

"Come over here."

He slowly walked over and stood beside Sasuke, not looking at the door. He had hoped he wouldn't notice. He had tried to scrub it off but it didn't come out! Itachi must have used a super permanent marker to leave the words there because he even used bleach.

Sasuke pointed at the words and looked angrily down at Naruto. "Did you write this?" he asked, gritting his teeth. If Naruto was the one that had written it, then it would be fine. But the words that were written there were not the blonde's handwriting.

Naruto shook his head.

"Then who did?"

"Itachi." He said quietly.

Sasuke ignored Naruto for the next few hours until nightfall.

Naruto felt bad for making Sasuke angry and he only knew one way to cheer him up. He sighed as he pulled out the maid dress and put himself in it. It was supposed to be for Sasuke's birthday which was coming up in two days but he would have to use it now.

And not only that, he would have to find another present for Sasuke again.

He stepped into the bedroom reluctantly, trying to capture Sasuke's attention. But he was busy reading a book. He coughed and the raven still ignored him.

Naruto sighed and cursed Sasuke for being stubborn sometimes. He walked over to his husband and pulled the book from his hands. Sasuke looked up and was definitely surprised.

Naruto swore that if the maid outfit didn't work, he wouldn't do anything sexy for Sasuke's birthday.

Sasuke's eyes silently assessed Naruto, his eyes moving up and down.

And then he smirked.

"Come here you." He said, pulling Naruto down to him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as he straddled him. He was glad that he had managed to cheer Sasuke up.

But now he had to think of a different birthday present for him.

Just great.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **when unicorns come to life, that's when Naruto will belong to me

**WARNINGS:** LEMON ;)

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan?"<p>

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Shall I forward you to Sasuke?" Sakura asked, anticipating the yes.

But instead Naruto answered, "Actually I was hoping that I could talk to you."

Sakura's brow shot up a little in surprise; she wasn't expecting that. She looked around and whispered quietly into the phone, "I can't make personal calls, you know."

Naruto hummed into the phone but replied, "I know. But it's important for me okay? When is your break?"

She looked briefly at the clock on the wall and answered, "I go on my break in fifteen minutes."

"Perfect! I promise it won't take long! I'll meet you in front of the building!" Naruto chirped into the phone and immediately hung up.

Sakura sighed to herself.

t(-_-t)

Naruto and Sakura sat in the booth of Naruto's favorite restaurant – Ichiraku.

The pink haired woman looked around and found the place to be cozy. And despite its small stature, it seemed to be a very well-known restaurant. Why had she never heard of this place before?

"Ichiraku ramen is the best Sakura-chan! Just wait until you get your order! I guarantee you it's going to be the best ramen you've ever tasted!" Naruto praised. The man behind the counter grinned at the blonde, which he returned. Sakura concluded that Naruto must be a regular.

She was curious to know what Naruto's business was with her though. She had to get back to work in about twenty-eight minutes. "Naruto-kun, how come you've called me to have lunch with you?" she asked.

Sakura hoped she didn't offend the blonde but she wanted to get straight to the point.

Naruto just smiled at her but answered anyway. "Ah well tomorrow is my teme's birthday." Naruto said. She was certainly surprised; she didn't know that Sasuke's birthday was tomorrow. "I had this really great present but I ended up using it last night because he was angry with me. I was just wondering what you think would be a good present for him?"

She looked up in thought. She wasn't sure herself. Sasuke didn't seem like the type to like anything.

So she asked, "What does Sasuke-kun like?"

"Sex." Naruto immediately answered.

Certainly, she was not expecting that answer. But then again, lots of things were surprising her this week. Why even bother acting surprised anymore?

Their food arrived and Naruto immediately dug into his bowl. Although Sakura was still thinking on Naruto's question on what he could get for Sasuke.

It was difficult but with such a simple answer, an idea actually came quickly to her. She nudged the blonde a little and he stopped eating to look at the woman. "Okay Naruto-kun, I think I have the perfect idea for Sasuke-kun's present."

Naruto smiled brightly and leaned towards her, eager to hear what she had to say.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eye slowly opened, adjusting to the light of the room. He was still on the bed for a few minutes, just simply trying to wake up. But with the comfortable warmth he was tucked into the blankets, he just wanted to fall back asleep. Then he noticed that he had no blonde beside him.<p>

He sat up slowly, scratching the back of his head a little and called, "Naruto?"

A muffled voice answered from the bathroom, "I'm in here!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to show you your birthday present!"

This definitely perked him up. He could not wait to see what his sexy dobe had planned for him this year. Maybe it would be another toy or role play. He fucking loved to role play with his dobe. He heard the door click and it slowly opened.

Sasuke rested back down, folding his hands behind his head. He couldn't wait to see his present for this year. He smirked when he saw a naked leg come out of the bathroom door. He really hoped Naruto was wearing something tight and short…

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom and presented himself in front of Sasuke with a loud, "Happy birthday!"

Sasuke frowned.

"What the hell dobe?"

Naruto pouted at Sasuke and crossed his arms. "What do you mean by that you dick? This is your birthday present!"

All the blonde wore was just a simple white button up shirt. And Sasuke was pretty sure it was his shirt he was wearing seeing that it was large on Naruto. What was sexy about wearing just a big shirt?

"This was all you had planned for my birthday present? How lazy can you get?" Sasuke said, looking away in disappointment.

The blanket he had covering him was pulled away and he felt a sharp smack onto his chest. He hissed and sat up immediately, his hands automatically covering the spot where he was struck. He looked up into angry blue eyes and he just glared back. "Well like it or not _this_ is your present and I am going to wear it until it is night fall! Now I'm going to go make breakfast you ungrateful teme!"

Naruto stepped out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs.

Sasuke sighed to himself. He couldn't believe he got his hopes up and all he got was Naruto wearing one of his shirts.

In less than five minutes, the raven dressed himself in simple gray sweatpants and a dark shirt.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and he stopped at the sight.

Naruto was bent over, looking into a low cupboard. Sasuke stared at the long, slender legs and his eyes led up to the round globes of the blonde. He licked his lips, drinking up the image of his dear blonde bent over looking for a pan.

Sasuke immediately took back his earlier disappointment.

He actually liked this present.

Maybe if the dobe had mentioned first that he wasn't wearing underwear then Sasuke would have been more enthusiastic earlier.

Naruto stood, having found a pan and walked to the stove. He spared a glance to Sasuke and smiled inside when he saw that his husband was practically eating him alive with his eyes. Oh yes, Naruto definitely would take Sakura out to dinner as a thank you.

He warmed up the stove and placed the pan on top. He walked towards the fridge and gathered the necessary items needed to make their breakfast. And just for aesthetics, he put on an apron.

While Naruto prepared breakfast, Sasuke just sat at the island and watched. He swore he almost lost control when the blonde put on the apron but he maintained his composure. If he jumped Naruto at that very second he wouldn't have been able to watch the blonde walk around in it. So instead he just watched.

Sasuke supposed that time flies when you're busy ogling the one you love. Because he hadn't even realized that a plate of food was set before him until Naruto shook him a little.

"Hey teme! Eat your breakfast!" Naruto said while shaking the raven a little, effectively getting Sasuke's attention.

They both ate in silence, Naruto ignoring the fact that Sasuke's were crawling up and down his half-naked body.

Yeah, he knew the teme would come around.

They finished eating and Sasuke leaned towards his blonde, his hand coming to rest on Naruto's knee. He kissed Naruto's temple and looked into crystal blue eyes. "So dobe, this was a nice breakfast. What are you going to do now?" Sasuke purred.

Naruto giggled and kissed his husband's nose. He leaned in and whispered against Sasuke's lips, "I'm going to do housework."

The raven leaned back, confused.

Housework?

Today was his birthday and the dobe was just going to do chores.

He was going to argue that they do something less productive but Naruto already left his seat, telling Sasuke to wash the dishes.

Sasuke sighed and did as he was told.

When he stepped out of the kitchen, he was once again surprised.

Naruto had a rag in his hand and was standing on his tip toes, dusting one of the book shelves. Every time Naruto stretched his arm up a little further, the shirt would lift and give Sasuke a nice little view of that backside he admired.

Sasuke definitely underestimated this year's birthday present.

For the next few hours, Sasuke just watched Naruto do chores around the house. It was amazing to see that the blonde never ever complained once and he kept an upbeat attitude. Sasuke was never around to see his wife clean since he was always at work but he figured he was like this when he did so.

He knew that the blonde loved to work.

After all, Naruto didn't have to have a job since they were obviously financially stable thanks to him.

The blonde just liked to work and put his energy into something.

But what was important right now was watching Naruto walk around and do chores… bending over, grunting a little when he couldn't reach a spot he was cleaning, standing on his tip toes… yes…

t(-_-t)

He watched carefully as Naruto bent over to dip a paintbrush into a can.

This was probably the best thing the blonde had done in the day so far.

Naruto was painting over the words Itachi had written on their 'special' closet. He was so careful in doing so, making sure that the coating was all even. He made sure that there wasn't too much or too little.

It was just the right amount.

Sasuke watched in satisfaction.

When he was finished, Naruto put a bright orange sticky note next to the door and it read, "Wet paint!"

It was such a simple task but it was one of the sexiest things the raven had ever seen.

He let the blonde walk past by him, careful to make sure he didn't get in his wife's away. He was carrying a big paint can after all.

After Naruto came back after putting the can away and opened some windows to air out the paint fumes, he sat on the couch and turned on the television screen. Sasuke had joined him immediately.

They sat together, just watching the program until Sasuke decided to break the silence. "So dobe, do you have anything else planned?" he whispered into a tan ear.

Naruto smiled but didn't turn to face Sasuke. He glanced at the clock briefly and spoke back, "Well, it's almost four and the sun is still out. It seems a little early to start romping. What do you think we should do teme?"

Sasuke thought a little to himself but before he could answer, Naruto had got up and left.

"I'm gonna snack a little!"

A few minutes later he wasn't surprised when the smell of ramen hit his senses. Naruto was in the kitchen and he could hear the blonde slurping the noodles into his mouth. He remembered he used to hate that but now after a few years he thought it was actually kind of cute. It was unattractive in public but cute at home.

He sat by himself, flipping through channels and then he heard Naruto yell from the kitchen. "Aw damn it!"

Immediately, Sasuke was on his feet and in the kitchen.

Once again, he was caught off guard by the sight in front of him.

Naruto was glaring at the faucet and the ceramic bowl he had in his hand he looked like he was about to wash. But that wasn't really important to Sasuke.

Naruto got his shirt wet. On any other day, this would probably irritate Sasuke. But seeing as the shirt was now transparent, sticking to the blonde's figure, and he was wet he didn't really mind at all. He could probably buy a dozen more shirts like that anyway.

"Ugh! I was holding the bowl towards me and I accidentally put the water on full blast and then the water just came right at me!" Naruto complained. He glanced at Sasuke but he knew that all the words he just didn't reach the older man.

He frowned at the wet shirt and walked by Sasuke to leave the kitchen. He had to change. But just as he got to the stairs, he was hoisted up onto Sasuke's shoulder and carried up the stairs and into the bedroom. Next thing he knew, he was thrown on the bed and staring up into dark eyes.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" he asked, getting nervous as Sasuke leaned down closer to him.

Sasuke hummed a little but answered anyway, "I want to do it now."

Naruto shook his head and tried to push the raven away. "No! We always wait until after we have dinner and-"

"Well I want it now."

"No!"

"Come on, for my birthday."

Naruto paused and glared at Sasuke. He couldn't believe that bastard used the birthday card on him. But nonetheless, he sighed and threw his arms up. "Whatever, I'm yours." Naruto said, looking off to the side as Sasuke dove in to his neck.

Sasuke muttered a 'thank you' into tan skin as he licked and nipped it. He could feel that Naruto was tense but he was slowly relaxing as Sasuke worked his magic on the blonde.

He was just that good.

Sasuke smirked when Naruto completely relaxed and felt arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer. Using one hand he unbuttoned the wet shirt, the other hand trailing up and down the skin beneath the fabric. Feeling how warm the skin was, he never realized how cold his own hands were. He felt Naruto shiver a little beneath him. Immediately he threw away the shirt and it was left on the ground.

Deciding to take a little initiative, Naruto rolled over so that he straddled his husband. He leaned down, kissing Sasuke as his hands worked to take off the dark shirt he wore all day. They had to separate to get his shirt off but they attached once it was out of the way.

Pale hands traveled all over his wife, appreciating every aspect of skin there was. Pulling away from their heated kiss, Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek and admired him. He rubbed a thumb over one of the whiskers and smiled.

Naruto blushed and jerked his head away from his hand, pouting.

He had always been a little self-conscious about the scars on his face. But Sasuke always told him how he loved them, how they appealed more to him than turn away.

Sasuke leaned up, kissing his cheek gently. He pulled Naruto down to him and tucked a blonde head underneath his chin. "I love them. And I will always love them, just like I love you." He whispered.

Rolling over again so that he was on top of again, Sasuke looked down at Naruto. He frowned when he saw that his blonde was wearing a depressed face. "Hey, don't make that face. I want you to be happy on my birthday. That's what I want."

Naruto glanced up briefly at him before looking down. But then he put on a smile and reached underneath the pillow his head was resting on. He pulled out a bottle and presented it in front of the raven's face. "How do you want it?"

"Now." Sasuke said with a smirk.

He didn't feel like foreplay today. He just wanted Naruto.

He took the lube and decided to prep them.

Quickly he lubed Naruto, trying to be gentle but do a thorough job. And then he readied himself, already brushing against his love's opening. He teased a little, making Naruto glare at him. "I thought you said you wanted it now." Naruto growled.

Sasuke looked up in thought and smirked down at his blonde. "You're right."

And with that, he pushed in easily. Naruto whimpered at the rough entrance but was soothed by Sasuke's kiss. As many times as they've had sex – to Sasuke's satisfaction – Naruto was always tight. Not as tight as they the time they first did it but tight.

Slowly he moved, waiting for Naruto synch up with him. At first he just laid there, sighing softly and moaning. But when the pace quickened a little, he started to keep up. They would meet each other in every thrust.

Sasuke was moving quickly, penetrating Naruto deeply. He had thrown tan legs over his shoulders and was throwing his weight into his thrusts. It was enough to rock the bed and have the headboard bang a little against the wall.

"… suke… I'm... I need… " Naruto panted his mind unable to form words and speak them.

Sasuke smirked at the look of pleasure and desperation on his beloved's face. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's neck. He moved up to his ear and whispered, "Say it."

"Hah… happy… buh! Bir-Birth…!" Naruto panted out.

Naruto cried out and clawed at Sasuke's back. He winced a little; Naruto had not cut his nails yet. He was torn between the pleasure he felt of Naruto clamping down on him and the nails that felt like they were trying to break his skin.

Sasuke grunted and stifled a moan when he spilled inside Naruto, riding out his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing. He felt the body of his lovely wife cuddle next to him and happily took him into his arms.

"Fuck you bastard! You screwed me too hard!" Naruto shouted, walking slowly with a plate in his hand.

Sasuke smirked and just waited patiently for his dessert to arrive.

Naruto sat next to him, setting the paint down. On the plate there was just two mochi and on the plate was decorated the number twenty six with chocolate sauce. "Happy birthday!" Naruto shouted.

"Just two?"

"You're being really ungrateful about your birthday this year aren't you? You don't like dessert so I just brought two of mochi. I even got you the red bean!" Naruto said, glaring at his husband. Was he being stingy this year?

Sasuke shook his head and took the mochi into his mouth. "No, I like it. I'm not being stingy. Thank you. I love you."

Naruto grinned and took his own half and ate it. With the mochi in his mouth he said back, "I love you too!"

The raven shook his head but smiled at how cute his blonde was.

This year's birthday was great.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Kiba, and Shikamaru stood together in the lounge. "Wow, it's really Uchiha-san's birthday today?" Kiba asked.<p>

Sakura nodded her head and looked at the nearby calendar on his wall. "Yes. Naruto-kun came up to me and asked me what he should do for a birthday present."

"Really? What did you say?"

"I don't really care about the present. I'm more concerned about something else. I'm actually wondering how old he is." Shikamaru voiced out loud.

They all looked up in thought for a moment before a foreign voice all shook them.

"What are you doing? You should be at your stations, slaving away at your jobs miserably."

They all turned and tried to put on a pleasant face as Itachi walked into the room. The man had let himself in and said that he would be taking over in his brother's place for the day. They all bowed quickly and left, scurrying to get away from the elder brother of their superior.

Itachi took out his phone and glanced down at it. "Why won't otouto answer my text messages?" he asked himself.

He figured that his brother must have shut off his phone for the rest of the day.

And that gave him an idea.

Later on tonight, perhaps thirty minutes away from midnight, he'll make himself welcome to his brother's home. And then he'll wish him a last minute happy birthday, effectively pissing off his brother. Yes, he thought that was a nice plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** rewritten chapter

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto created and owns

* * *

><p>Now Kiba knew that his company in front of him was entirely harmless, completely friendly and wasn't looking to skin his guts out. He knew all that but he still felt a little bit uncomfortable anyway. All the person did in front of him was just give a polite smile and then bent down to pet at Akamaru, cooing at his friend and laughing when his cheek got licked.<p>

Maybe it was still the shock that his superior was married to such a ball of sunshine.

It was hard to imagine that Uchiha Sasuke could marry this sunny, happy blonde guy.

Those rumors and theories in the office about Uchiha-san's wife were way off as soon as the blonde in front of him was officially presented as his superior's spouse.

Way off.

And again, Naruto seemed like a perfectly harmless fellow and Kiba knew that he didn't have a reason to be afraid of him. It was just the spouse of the man that he worked under that he was afraid of. So he leaned forward and asked in a whisper, "Is um… you-know-who around?"

Naruto looked at Kiba and laughed a little. "You mean my bastard of a husband? No, it's just me out here by myself. He's got our home to himself at the moment and he's catching up on… whatever he does at work in his office." Kiba sighed in relief. "It's not like he's secretly watching over me anyway. At least, I don't think he is. Don't they have an app on phones that tracks other phones?"

Kiba had the idea that if Sasuke wanted to, he could probably hire someone to spy on the blonde and then order a hitman on any man he finds to be a threat to their marriage.

Akamaru was getting all excited at meeting the new face, barking and jumping up a little. It was his way of saying hello and also 'pet me!'

Naruto bent down again to scratch behind the dog's ears. "Sorry, what's your dog's name?"

"Akamaru." Kiba answered with a proud smile.

"That's a nice name. My mom liked dogs but she's more of a cat person. She always gets excited about kittens and likes to send me pictures every once in a while." Naruto finished petting Akamaru and then stood up, dusting his pants a little. "So are you headed anywhere?"

"I'm just taking my boy out here for a walk. He gained a little bit of weight recently so I have to make him shed a little bit of weight." Kiba looked down at his dog and spoke to him. "You hear that boy? You gotta shed some weight! I can't go on runs with you if you can't keep up!"

Akamaru just barked up at his owner.

"So how about you Naruto-san?"

"Just call me Naruto! You don't need to add the honorific!" Naruto insisted. "Well I said that he's got our home to himself right now because he needs to work right? Well I was actually bugging him so he told me to get out for a while and maybe pick up something for dinner tonight while I'm out. So I guess if it's okay with you, let's hang out!"

Kiba looked up in thought. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate to be hanging out with his boss's spouse but it was the best way to know him. After all, who's going to know how his superior works better than the person he's married to?

"I know what you're thinking. It's weird to hang out with your boss's spouse but I promise that he'll never know! And if he doesn't know, then he won't be an asshole at work! I'll answer any question you got about him!"

Well, if Naruto said it was okay then who was Kiba to reject the offer?

"Okay well… he does this thing where if he's pissed off he looks at his wedding band. What's that about?" Kiba asked.

Naruto just waved his hand and continued to smile. "Oh that? It's kind of like a happy place thing. If he gets upset I just told to look down at his wedding band and think of something nice. And yeah, the 'nice thing' is me but let's not get specific about the 'me' that Sasuke envisions when he's upset and tries to calm down. I don't even know what it is."

Kiba just stared at the blonde but accepted the answer.

What other question to ask…

"How did you guys meet?"

"We're high school sweethearts!"

Okay, everything that was coming out of Naruto's mouth was a surprise.

Kiba could swear that he thought that at least his superior was in an engaged marriage somehow. But high school sweethearts? That seemed way too mushy and cliché for such a hardass like Uchiha Sasuke.

Man, surprises have just been coming at him lately.

"Yeah, my friend was on the swim team with Sasuke and one day at a competition he just sorta walked up to me and wanted to start talking. It was kind of weird at first but we ended up where we are because of my friend on the swim team! You know he is so smug, my friend I mean, always insisting that he was our matchmaker. Not that I'm saying that isn't accurate but he acts like-"

Naruto's rambling stopped when his phone started to ring. He gave Kiba an apologetic smile before answering the call. As it turned out, it was from Sasuke and he was asking where Naruto was at the moment and wanted him to pick up Mongolian for dinner tonight. "You got it ya bastard! I'll see later, love you!"

"Geez…" Kiba muttered out. "You are something else. You actually get away with calling him a bastard?"

"Just think of it like a pet name sort of thing. He calls me a dobe, I call him bastard. I'm a stupid moron and he's an asshole. You know, pet name stuff that couples like to do."

"I don't think… couples use words like that for pet names."

"Well we do! It was nice chatting with you, I'll see you around!"

And with that, Naruto had walked past Kiba, leaving the man just staring into space with his dog at his side. All he could think was just, "What the hell just happened?"

He was observing carefully ever since talking to Naruto. Sasuke hadn't gotten angry within the past week, just mildly irritated. But today some stock files were missing and he needed them on the spot and he was glaring at the poor guy that was supposed to have them ready for when he needed it. Kiba watched Sasuke from behind, his shoulders tense and then suddenly relaxing.

"Bring them to as soon as they arrive." Sasuke answered evenly before turning away to walk towards another group of employees. He said something to them quietly and then walked into his office.

Kiba silently walked towards Shikamaru, who was standing at the coffee machine, and threw an arm around his shoulders. He was merely brushed off but he didn't let his friend's attitude faze him. "I know something you don't!"

Shikamaru just continued to look down at the copy machine and waited patiently for all the papers to come out.

"You know that thing that Uchiha-san does when he's pissed? Apparently Naruto trained him to do that so that he doesn't go around giving heart attacks every time he's pissed off!"

"How do you know that? You made a date or something to hang out with him?" Shikamaru grunted out, seeing that the almost all the copies were finished.

"Nah, I just ran into him."

"Hm."

"You're not interested?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "A little. But it's not really our business Kiba. I just figured that a guy like Naruto balances out Uchiha-san or something like that."

"Balancing huh?" Kiba thought for a moment and then let it go. "I mean, whatever I guess. But Naruto told me about how he and Uchiha-san met. Apparently they're 'high school sweethearts'."

Okay, that made Shikamaru turn his head to look at Kiba. One could almost describe his expression as disturbed in a way. Of all words to ever be linked up with Uchiha Sasuke, he did not imagine that 'sweetheart' would be in that category… ever.

"Yeah, Naruto told me that apparently Uchiha-san used to be on the swim team in high school. And one day Uchiha just went up to him and they started talking to each other. Isn't it weird? High school sweethearts and all that stuff. Like, that was the very last scenario I had in my mind for them to meet. Sounds kind of like a cheesy teenage book."

Shikamaru continued to listen but didn't catch that he was looking behind Kiba and not at him.

Sasuke just stood there listening, waiting for whatever else the dog-loving idiot had to say.

"I mean, if I had to imagine them meeting I would imagine a really weird setting like… I don't know Naruto working in a coffee shop and he's a barista or something. And the coffee pot in the resting lounge didn't work so he had to go across the street to get his coffee. And then… well I don't know, some sort of bullshit happens and then they end up together." Kiba finished with a lazy wave of his hand. "Or… maybe Naruto saw Uchiha-san and started working really hard at seducing him!"

Shikamaru's only relief was that Sasuke had walked away but the copy machine jammed so he had to stop and see what was wrong. And all the while, Kiba just rambled on and on.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, are you going around my office and telling people how we met?" Sasuke asked as Naruto passed by him to bus the last few tables. "They don't need to know our story or anything that's happening between us. I'm their superior and they're my employees and I need to keep us separated like that. And that can't happen if you're going around sharing our business without me knowing."<p>

Naruto just silently listened while cleaning up the last few tables and waited until he was finished. "If you must know, I just happened to run into Kiba while I was out the other day and I thought it would be nice to talk to him. He asked about us and I just answered. There's no harm in him knowing how we met teme."

Sasuke didn't get to argue when he saw Naruto go into the back to report that he had finished his duties for the day. There was still a few people in the restaurant but they looked to be finishing up their food since the restaurant was closing early today. He heard Iruka thank Naruto for his hard work and then his blonde was coming towards him, pulling on a light sweater as he came to his side.

They walked by each other, holding hands as they exited out of the restaurant.

"Hey, you want some coffee Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they walked past a coffee chop. While walking through the streets, the blonde had spotted a coffee shop and was craving one even though it was close seven at night. Looking through the windows of the shop made him crave a caffeinated drink all of a sudden. "I'm kind of craving for a frap right now."

"… Sure."

Sasuke let himself be pulled into the little shop. His mind wandered over to the day before with Inuzuka talking about other scenarios about he and his little wife could have met. And apparently a coffee shop setting was one. He let his mind wander in the little universe he was thinking of, letting Naruto order for the both of them.

Naruto would be barista and Sasuke would frequently come during the hours that the dobe worked because he knew what he liked. And then passing by the shop as it was closing, he would peer into the window to see that it was the blonde closing up the shop instead of the regular manager. Sasuke would walk in and ask how he was doing, and they would share some sort of banter.

There wasn't a lot of details he was thinking of. The only important thing that was that in his head, it ended with the two of them banging behind the coffee counter and licking up syrup off each other's bodies.

And then they were walking down the street together again, towards the spot where Sasuke parked his car at, and the both of them holding a cup of coffee.

When they entered the car, Sasuke just took a sip from his cup before setting it inside the cup holder to start the car. Naruto just sat in the passenger seat and sipped happily at his coffee, especially enjoying it he popped off the lid and dipped his finger into the whip cream to push it into his mouth and suck on it.

"Mmm… you know, I think I don't drink enough coffee sometimes. But I think I don't really enjoy it unless I have whip cream on it. Hey, maybe I should buy some cream so that I can start having coffee more often! What do you think Sasuk-"

Naruto was cut off from his rambling when his husband pulled over to the side suddenly. "What the hell bastard! You almost made me spill inside the car. What were you thinking?" Naruto hissed out, checking to make sure that neither his coffee nor Sasuke's had spilled. But luckily there was no accident and he was able to relax a little at the thought. "Seriously Sasuke, why did you-"

He stopped midsentence to see that Sasuke had dipped his finger in the whip cream of his Frappuccino and then lifted it towards his lips. "Really? Right now?"

"If you don't, I'll wipe it on your shirt." Sasuke said, his pupils dilating and focusing solely on Naruto.

What, what else could Naruto to?

He brought his husband's hand closer to his mouth and let his tongue dart out to lick off the cream. He did it slowly, giving Sasuke the show that he wanted. It was only the tip of Sasuke's finger that had the whip cream but Naruto took the entire finger into his mouth and sucked at it, pushing it in and out of his mouth. Needless to say, he was kind of getting into it and his other hand was moving to start rubbing up and down his husband's thigh.

Sasuke had pulled his finger away and moved to start the engine of the car again, suddenly very eager to get them both home as soon as possible. And even though it started with the thought of coffee, Sasuke threw that idea out the window and just imagined his dobe covered in whip cream instead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Coffee shop AUs are guaranteed to get you laid in fanfiction universe


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **The vote kind of seems to be on the fence about my mpreg. A lot of you said yes and really want it. And then there were the ones that said no (although some of them were rather curt which I find… insensitive). And then there were the people that said they did/didn't want the mpreg but wouldn't mind if it was added in anyway.

The result is: undecided

You guys were all confusing say yes, no, and only if you want to! You guys like to pull in lots of directions haha. A lot of people have pointed out that putting mpreg in a modern day setting would be a little out of the blue (unless I made it clear in the beginning that mpreg is the norm in my setting but I didn't). I was perfectly aware of that from the beginning. So for now, the mpreg 'issue' will remain closed until I can figure out what to do.

So it's not a 'no' to the mpreg fans but it's not a 'yes' to the non-mpreg fans.

**DISCLAIMER: **Kishimoto owns

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled at the exiting customers and waved at them. "Thank you and have a nice day!" he said. He carefully balanced the tray he was holding and walked towards a table in the corner. Once he reached his destination, he took the plates off the tray and gave a smile to the two men who had ordered from him. "Enjoy your meal gentlemen!"<p>

He walked away, ready to clean the nearby messy table. He grabbed a cart and brought it to the table. Before cleaning it up though, he picked up the tip and pocketed it. Then he proceeded to grab the plates and wipe down the surface.

The bell rang and he heard one of his fellow employees say, "Welcome!"

Obviously this meant that someone had walked in.

But they were probably being taken care of by someone else so he could focus on cleaning the table.

While doing so, he felt a hand come out and just outright pinched his backside. There was only one person he knew that would do such a thing in public so he gave a knowing smile and turned around and wrapped his arms around the taller body. "You came here for lunch!" he said.

"Why yes I did Naruto." The body said.

Blue eyes shot open in surprise as the voice that spoke was not the one of his teme. He squeezed his arms around the body he hugged and realized that the body structure was also not of his husband's. He looked up to see just one eye looking at him and despite the cloth that covered his face, he could see the smile.

Pushing away the man he screeched, "Kakashi, what the hell? I thought you were Sasuke!"

There was an abrupt shush from the entire restaurant and also a few dozen pairs of eyes looking at him. He looked towards the kitchen where a tan man with a scar on his nose shook a finger at him in silent reprimand.

Naruto mouthed, "Sorry Iruka." And then he turned to glare at the person who caused his outburst.

"What the hell Kakashi?" he hissed.

"I believe you already said that Naruto." The other man said, still smiling behind his mask.

The blonde glared up at him and crossed his arms. "You jerk! I can't believe you did something like that! Why? Why would you do that?"

"I thought it would be funny."

The blonde sighed and just really wanted to hit Kakashi in the face with the wet rag he used to clean the table. The man was great a friend but sometimes he a bit of a handful.

He huffed and turned his back on the man, still wiping down the table. "I hope you got your laugh then. Sasuke would be pissed that you touched my butt."

"You touched what?"

Naruto turned around to see who other than Sasuke standing there. He was glaring at Kakashi, who didn't seem fazed at all by his anger. "You touched him?"

Kakashi shrugged and just said, "I wouldn't say touch. I pinched but not touched."

"But you did make contact with my dobe's ass when I wasn't present. So you _did_ touch him." Sasuke said, gritting his teeth a little. He walked over to Naruto and gave him a quick kiss before glaring at Kakashi. "Don't touch what's mine."

The older man waved his hand in disregard.

The raven turned back to Naruto and said, "We're here for lunch."

Naruto huffed a little and said, "Clearly. I'll show you to you to your seat."

t(-_-t)

Kakashi and Sasuke stood from their seat, finished with their meal. Naruto came with a cart, ready to clean up the lunch they had just eaten. He looked at the table and glared at his husband. "No tip?"

Sasuke sneered. "It's punishment."

Naruto pouted and stomped his foot a little. "Punishment? I didn't do anything!"

"But you did. You let Kakashi touch you."

"Then why don't you punish Kakashi instead and make him tip me?" Naruto said, leaning in towards Sasuke while glaring at Kakashi.

Instead, Sasuke just leaned into to kiss the blonde. "I'll be going now. Thank you for servicing us. I'll see you at home. Let's go Kakashi." The raven left the restaurant along with his company. Kakashi waved the blonde a friendly goodbye and followed after Sasuke.

* * *

><p>A tea cup was set down onto the coffee table. Calmly, Sasuke reached out for it and took it into his hand and sipped from it. He felt a body set next to him and he automatically pulled the body closer. "I enjoy a cup of tea after a fantastic round of sex." He commented.<p>

Naruto rolled his eyes but laughed. "Yeah, you're quite the amazing lover teme."

"Hn, I'm not surprised."

Again, Naruto rolled his eyes. What an arrogant jerk. "So, why were you with Kakashi today?"

"He traveled from my brother's office to visit me. I actually I enjoyed his company for the day. But I can't believe he's working with Itachi. If I were him, I'd switch to work with me instead."

For the third time Naruto rolled his eyes. "You are so arrogant, kind of like Itachi. You guys are more alike than you'd like to admit."

Sasuke shook his head and glared down at the china. "I don't think so. Itachi is a demon, whereas I am a regular human being. My older brother is the devil."

Naruto laughed again and reached for Sasuke's cup. He took it into his hands and sipped from it; he enjoyed a nice cup of tea also. "So you said a few days ago that you were going on a business trip soon?" he asked, curious to know what Sasuke's work would be doing.

He nodded and took back the tea cup. "Yes. I'll be attending a conference to see if it is necessary to extend a branch of the company. Itachi sent me a message that Kakashi would be accompanying me. I don't think I'll be gone long but I'll miss you anyway."

Naruto smiled settled himself into Sasuke's lap, grinding a little and kissing his husband. "I would miss you too!"

They had proceeded to start undressing but right when Naruto rested on his back, the phone rang. They both paused, wondering if they should answer the call. It was the home phone ringing so they wondered if it was an important call.

Naruto got up, despite his nude condition, and went towards the phone. Sasuke watched from the couch, admiring the blonde's ass. "Hello? Mom! How are you doing?"

Sasuke's heart then sank.

Kushina was calling.

Sasuke liked his mother in law, he really did. But whenever Naruto got a call from her, they would talk on the phone endlessly. Sasuke would literally fall asleep from the length of time Naruto spent talking to Kushina.

And worst of all, they were just about to have sex. In no way would that phone call be over anytime soon. He should have fucked the blonde a little sooner.

t(-_-t)

His eyes snapped open when he started being shaken. He rose up to see Naruto looking at him, dressed in jeans and an orange shirt. The blonde had an excited look on his face. "What is it?" he inquired.

"Mom and Dad are coming to visit!" Naruto exclaimed, shooting his arms up in the air for joy.

Okay, Naruto's parents coming to visit was just fine. He could handle that. They liked him anyway.

"And Kyuubi will be coming too! I haven't seen him in a while! I'm so excited!"

Oh no… not his brother in law.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, get my teme of a husband to answer my phone call!" Naruto shouted.<p>

Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear. The blonde had been calling for the past seven minutes to talk to Sasuke. She figured that Sasuke had shut off his cellphone and Naruto could only reach him if he called through work. Everytime she tried to put the call through, it was ignored.

"That bastard!"

"Eh… if I may ask Naruto-kun, what is going on?" she whispered into the phone. Again, it was dangerous to make personal calls at work.

Naruto huffed into the phone, "He's just being stubborn because he doesn't want my brother to come visit us! What a jerk!"

Now Sakura knew that it was dangerous to make a personal phone call, but she was getting a little closer Naruto and she was enjoying talking to him.

"Tell me more please."

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATED AN (2-11-12):** Please read back at the beginning author's note. I clearly said that I have 'closed' the mpreg issue until further notice. So that means that 'voting' is closed. If you vote 'no' for the mpreg and give me a list of reasons why, it will not matter. If you vote 'yes' for the mpreg and try to help come up with a way to make the mpreg happen in a modern century time, it would not matter. I have CLOSED the discussion until further notice.

No one seems to have understood when I said 'closed'.

So no more reviews voting about the mpreg, ignore the mpreg discussion and please continue to read PS, even if you are for/against the mpreg because either way it is still undecided. I would appreciate this.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day, even if you didn't have a sweetie like me haha. I've always been FOREVER ALONE on Valentine's Day but I treat it like any other normal day, ignoring all the heart shaped stuff around me. But I go home to my computer to discover a new Kingdom Hearts 3DS trailer (because I've always loved KH)! I can't wait until it is March 28, 2012 because it will be the ten year anniversary of when the first Kingdom Hearts game came out in Japan! I will also celebrate the American release of the first Kingdom Hearts when it is September 17, 2012. Haha, as you can tell by my rant I'm a hardcore Kingdom Hearts fangirl. But my valentine this year was the new Kingdom Hearts 3DS trailer so I wasn't FOREVER ALONE!

(You can totally ignore my Kingdom Hearts fangirling/Valentine's Day rant because I just like to let you guys know what's up with me every once in a while)

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but the plot

* * *

><p>Naruto's parents weren't so bad. Sasuke could deal with them. After all, he had charmed them and they had given their blessing to marry Naruto, despite some minor problems. He could deal with Minato and Kushina.<p>

He enjoyed talking to his wife's parents.

But Kyuubi… Naruto's older brother, he had it in for him.

He was always glaring or sneering at him.

If he were any other person, Sasuke wouldn't really care. But Kyuubi was his brother in law, so he did kind of give a crap.

"Tell me more." Sakura whispered into the phone.

She heard Naruto giggle on the other end of the line. There was so much she had been learning recently about her superior; why not a few more fun facts about him? Especially from the source that knew him best!

Naruto sighed into the other end of the line. He decided to try to talk quickly but clearly; he knew that Sakura would get in trouble if she were caught having a phone call with him. "So my older brother, he hates Sasuke. He used to really hate him but now he just hates him. I guess you could say that he's never really liked the teme. Right from the moment when they first met…"

t(-_-t)

"Here's here! Please be nice you guys!" Naruto squealed, racing to the door. He was excited for his new boyfriend to meet his family. He just hoped that they would be polite and make a good impression on Sasuke. He was the first boyfriend he had ever had in his seventeen year old life!

He pulled open the door to see the Uchiha standing there. He was instantly pulled into the house.

"You're here!" Naruto said, jumping up and down on his toes.

Sasuke regarded Naruto's excitement with a smirk. He reached out a hand and gently touched a soft, tan cheek. "Do they still hurt?"

The blonde stopped bouncing and pouted. He brushed away Sasuke's hand from his cheek and began to pull him towards the family room. "You know that they're fine! You were there when I took the bandages off!"

Sasuke stopped abruptly and pulled Naruto against him. "I'm just making sure," he murmured into blonde hair, "you've just been depressed since…"

Naruto pulled away and smiled. "I'm fine now! Come on, you're just trying to stall time so that you won't have to meet my family! I know your master plot!"

Playing along, Sasuke sighed and put a hand to forehead. "Ah, you've unveiled my hidden thoughts. Tis true, I fear that your family will not approve of a person of my stature in my household."

The blonde laughed and gave a playful push. "I think you're just a little worried because you're a year older than me and you think my parents might accuse you of statutory rape or something."

It really was a wonder to Sasuke that day when Naruto had correctly guessed what he was thinking.

He was pulled into the family living room and three pairs of eyes were set on him.

Naruto really did resemble his father a lot; same blonde hair and blue eyes. He concluded that since Naruto looked like his father, he must get his personality from his mother.

He looked at the red haired woman and saw how she was smiling gently at him. Yeah, Naruto had his mother's smile. "Naruto, this is your boyfriend? He's so hot!" the red haired woman said.

The blonde squawked at his mother and immediately blushed. Sasuke had confirmed that Naruto and his mother were the same, personality wise.

Naruto's father rose from his seat and laughed. He looked towards Sasuke and bowed a little, which he returned. "It's very nice to meet you. I am Naruto's father, you may call me Minato. This is my wife Kushina, you may also use her name to greet her." He introduced. Kushina nodded in agreement and smiled warmly at him. Minato pointed to the last person in the room." And over there is my oldest son, Kyuubi." He introduced.

Minato was quite polite and welcoming, although Sasuke was getting this small vibe that Minato wasn't that trusting towards him. He just chalked it up to the 'over-protective' father thing. After all, when your child begins to date, parents tend to keep a close watch on them.

Kyuubi definitely looked like Kushina. He had her bright red hair and her eyes.

But unlike the parents, Kyuubi wasn't as friendly. He looked over at Sasuke and sneered.

Did Sasuke make the wrong impression already?

"Kyuu! Don't be mean!" Naruto reprimanded.

Kyuubi only rolled his eyes but muttered a hello.

That was good enough for Naruto. At least he didn't say anything embarrassing like Kushina had done.

t(-_-t)

"Wait, I'm not understanding why your brother doesn't like Sasuke-kun. Did he just instantly not like him from the beginning?" Sakura said.

Naruto hummed and explained, "I asked him that too and he said yes. I tried him asking why but he's always said the same thing; he's always said, 'I just don't like that guy.'"

Sakura nodded her head and glanced at the door nearby. Sasuke hopefully wouldn't come out of his office anytime soon.

"But you know what, every time Kyuubi and Sasuke meet they always flashback to this horrible moment and it seems like neither of them can get over it. I've tried for years to get them to talk it out and clear the air but they're both so stubborn!"

"Explain."

t(-_-t)

Naruto groaned when Sasuke pulled out, uncomfortable at how empty he felt. But then the Uchiha had pulled him into his arms, flush against his naked body and he felt better. He was so warm. They were both tired but happy from their activity.

The blonde snuggled against Sasuke and sighed in content. "Hey could you pull that blanket over here? I'm kind of cold. And my back hurts."

Sasuke smirked and reached over to the covers. Right when he got his hands on it, there was a knock at the door.

Naruto immediately tensed and pushed Sasuke off the bed to try and hide him. Of course he didn't fall 'quietly' and the sound alerted the person on the other side of the door. "Naruto? Are you okay? What happened?"

It was Kyuubi on the other side.

They both started to panic.

Naruto immediately stood up and pulled on a pair of boxers, although they were Sasuke's so they were a little big. Without even thinking, he pushed his boyfriend into the closet and said, "Come in!"

Kyuubi walked in cautiously, a small cat slipping in through the crack of the door. Naruto smiled and picked up their pet, nuzzling the kitten's soft fur. "Hey Chuui!" he cooed to the kitten.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you fall or something?" Kyuubi asked, looking around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

There was a pile of clothes on the floor but that was normal, Naruto wasn't really an organized person when it came to his room. He hoped that his little brother would grow out of the habit when he became an independent adult.

He didn't recognize some of the articles of clothing on the floor though.

In fact, the underwear Naruto was wearing was a little big on him…

Naruto set the kitten down when Kyuubi was eyeing his and Sasuke's clothes on the floor. "I'm just… choosing my outfit for the day? Got to look good you know!" Naruto said, feigning excitement.

Kyuubi nodded and watched as the kitten walked into the closet. "Yeah... I just got back from work so I thought we could spend the day together. Mom and Dad are going to be out late with Jiraiya tonight so it'll be the two of us." He smiled at his little brother and ruffled the top of his head.

Picking up Sasuke's pants, Naruto smiled and slipped it into the crack of the closet. "Yeah that sounds nice! Let me just get dressed, organize my closet, and we'll get going!"

"Hey, be careful in there. You know that Chuui is in there right? You could have dropped those pants on her."

Naruto laughed and scratched his head. "Nah, Chuui is just fine in there!"

"Naruto, if you keep her in there, she'll probably scratch some of your clothes." Kyuubi walked forward and pushed aside Naruto, opening the closet.

Sasuke stood there in the closet, his pants on but unbuttoned, and the kitten trying to cuddle with his leg.

All of them were at least glad the Uchiha wasn't naked.

t(-_-t)

Sakura burst with laughter but immediately quieted it down. Sasuke's door instantly shot open and he glared at his receptionist. He strode over and stood in front of her desk.

She had quickly put on a professional mask and looked up at Sasuke. "Yes Uchiha-san? How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Did you just laugh?" he asked, narrowing his dark eyes at her.

"No Uchiha-san. I simply had a cough."

"A cough? How loud did you need to cough? That was a disruption to the office. You could have at least gone to the bathroom or excused yourself outside if you had to cough that loudly."

Sakura bowed a little and nodded her head. "I express my deepest apologies, sir. I'll try to cough more quietly. And if not, I'll be sure to excuse myself the next time if it were to happen."

Sasuke nodded and looked at the phone in her hand. She was resting the phone on her shoulder, covering up the receiver. "Who were you on the phone with?" he asked.

"It's a telemarketer." Sakura hoped that she was convincing.

Sasuke eyed her and the phone briefly before turning away.

She was saved.

t(-_-t)

Naruto had hung up once he heard Sasuke's voice on the other end of the line. He didn't want to get her in trouble. But he had the feeling that Sakura was really smart and could figure out a way to trick his husband.

"Hey Naruto! Are you off your break yet?"

He looked back into the kitchen and said, "Yeah! I'll be right there!" He put his phone in his pocket and went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke to come to bed. His husband was in the bathroom, getting ready to sleep. But he was excited because the date his family would be visiting was coming closer.<p>

He loved it when his family came to see them.

Although he wished that Sasuke and Kyuubi would just forget about the 'horrible' experience already. It's been about eight years since that incident happened and neither of the two men could get over it. He was over it… mostly. It was embarrassing to think about but he finally accepted that it had happened.

It was a good thing though that Kyuubi had promised not to tell Minato and Kushina.

Minato's behavior would be easy to predict if he was told about what had happened.

But with Kushina, it could have gone two ways. She would have either been furious or ask how it was. Naruto wasn't sure which one he hated more.

Sasuke walked from the bathroom dressed in pajamas and sat on the bed. "I'm tired."

The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind and smiled. Sasuke's body was really warm from the shower. "Did you bring home the bacon?"

The raven gave him a 'hn' and brushed him off to get into bed. Naruto crawled in right after him and cuddled next to his husband's body. They both gave each other a goodnight kiss. Sasuke's arms wrapped his arms around his waist and he had nuzzled his chin into the top of his blonde hair.

"Are you excited for my parents to come visit?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I don't mind them coming to see us." Sasuke said, feeling himself drift off a little into slumber.

"Are you excited about Kyuubi coming to visit too? I really miss him."

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he frowned. "No."

"Aw come on! One of these days, you guys are going to clear the air about what happened! It's been eight years!"

"No."

And with that, he turned away.

Naruto pouted but cuddled against him anyway.

But that night, Sasuke had dreamed about the horrible encounter. It was a memory that he had Kyuubi did not want to acknowledge. That one incident is probably the only thing that they agreed to never speak about again, unofficially.

Why would Naruto try to ruin that by getting them to discuss it?

But it was for sure that neither of them would talk about it anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belong to me? Not!

* * *

><p>"What the hell! You two better have not been doing what you think you were doing! I want an explanation now!" Kyuubi shouted, getting flustered and glaring at both his brother and the other boy that he now hated more than ever.<p>

He didn't trust Sasuke to begin with and now that he caught him… post canoodling with his little brother, he had even more reason.

Naruto opened his mouth to explain but then Kyuubi put his hand up to silence him. "You know what?" he sighed, "Don't even bother! I know what you were doing! Do you have any idea what dad is going to say when he hears about this?"

"Please Kyuubi! Don't tell him!" Naruot begged, hugging his brother and pleading with his eyes.

In any sibling relationship between brothers, sisters, or both, you have your own share of secrets from your parents. Naruto and Kyuubi were no different.

Kyuubi looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke. He debated whether if he should let their father know or keep it just between them.

Naruto was having sex! Sex for crying out loud! How could he let this go?

But if he told Minato, for sure he would banish Sasuke from Naruto's life and that would make him unhappy. Not to mention, Naruto would never forgive him if he did that.

It wasn't that Kyuubi thought sex was a bad thing. He just thought that sex should be had when you're old enough and living on your own instead of having it as a minor in your parents' house.

He bit his lip and looked between the two boys.

He really wanted to tell Minato but seeing how desperate Naruto was, he had a change of heart.

Kyuubi sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled with excitement.<p>

The door opened and he immediately wrapped his arms around his parents. Minato patted his son's head and Kushina squeezed her baby boy tightly. "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

"Hello Naruto. How are you doing son?" Minato asked as he stepped inside his son's home; he hoped that Naruto would move out of the condo soon and into an actual house. Not that he was complaining that much, he admired where his son lived.

"I'm doing really good Dad. How are you doing Mom?" Naruto asked, holding the door open for Kyuubi to step through. He laughed when his older brother ruffled his hair playfully, just like when they were kids.

Kushina smiled at seeing her two boys together again. "We're doing just fine Naruto. Jiraiya and Tsunade said hello and they hope you're doing well." Kushina answered her son. The red haired woman set her purse down on the coffee table. She made herself comfortable and sat on the couch, sighing in content. She locked her eyes on her youngest son and she could see the expecting look in his blue eyes.

She motioned with her head towards her purse.

Naruto ran towards the purse and immediately dug through it. "Yes! You brought me a little bag!" Naruto shouted in victory. He untied the bow of the clear plastic bag and munched down on the goodies in it. He loved his mom's baking.

Kyuubi smiled and looked at Minato.

Naruto was older now but he still had those cardinal traits from when he was young. They both supposed there were just some things that you never grew out of. Like a love for a mother's home cooking.

Kyuubi looked around and couldn't find Sasuke. "Hey, where's your guy?" he asked with insincerity.

"Sasuke's at work. He'll be home in… " Naruto looked up at the clock.

The door opened and in walked the only person that was missing from the party.

"Ah Sasuke!" Minato greeted his son-in-law.

Sasuke looked at his in-laws and his husband. He heaved a heavy sigh to himself but put on a decent smile for his wife's family. Naruto came to him and gave him a brief kiss, smiling at him. He set down his brief case and put up his jacket before going to kiss Kushina on the cheek and shake Minato's hand. He looked towards Kyuubi, and they just stared at each briefly before looking away.

The tension between them had never crumbled nor risen since that day he was caught in Naruto's closet.

While Kushina and Minato were oblivious to this, Naruto stared expectantly at them. He hoped that one day they would at least be able to look each other in the eye. Or even better, make small conversation.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Minato talked to each other in the kitchen, the other three in the living room. They both had a cup of coffee in their hands; Sasuke's cup was black while Minato's had a little bit of cream in his.<p>

"So Sasuke, how has work gone for you?" Minato asked, sipping his cup after.

"It's been going very well. Naruto has recently made friends with people at the office. I think that's very good of him." Sasuke answered. But he was still feeling a little bitter about the incident. Now that Naruto was familiar with some of his coworkers, he had the feeling that Naruto would now call work to talk to Sakura.

He wasn't completely oblivious that day when Sakura laughed out loud.

He could swear that she was talking to Naruto.

Or maybe it was just his paranoia.

Minato nodded, he glad to hear about some good news about his son. "Your anniversary is coming up soon. In September correct? Do you know what you and Naruto are going to do this year?"

Sasuke looked up in thought before turning his gaze on Minato again. "We haven't made any plans so far. We're not really looking to surprise each other this year." He answered.

They really hadn't spoken about their anniversary yet. But it was coming up soon though. It would soon be their five year wedding anniversary.

Sasuke and Naruto were young when they married. Sasuke was twenty one and Naruto was twenty on their wedding day. He proposed to the blonde a year before. They took a careful year to plan their wedding. Not because it was going to be a big occasion but only to take small steps and make sure that they were sure they wanted to go through with marrying so early in their life.

They had known each other since the beginning of their high school experience but didn't officially date until they were in their late teens.

"Is there anything you had in mind?" Minato asked.

What was on Sasuke's mind was quite perverse. For their anniversary he was thinking of dressing up, kinky role play, and maybe even some play with chocolate. But he answered instead, "I'm unsure for now. But Naruto and I will talk about it soon I'm sure."

t(-_-t)

Naruto, Kushina, and Kyuubi were in the living room. A movie played in the background but didn't really pay any attention to it.

"What are you up to these days Naru?" asked Kyuubi.

"Well I work at this little restaurant with Iruka, you know just to keep me busy. I clean on my days off too. Oh! And I made some new friends at Sasuke's work!" Naruto told both the red heads.

Kyuubi looked up in thought about the kind of people that worked in Sasuke's office. He thought of smart asses and bastards. But if Naruto made friends with them, then they must have been decent people that he could relax with.

"How about you Kyuu? How's your girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"She's doing well. We're doing really great. We've kind of been getting serious a little lately." Kyuubi answered, blushing a little.

Naruto smiled. "Serious enough to consider marriage?"

Kyuubi sputtered a little before smirking and hitting him in the back of the head playfully.

Kushina leaned towards her youngest son and smiled. "Ne ne, Naruto! Speaking of marriage, your wedding anniversary is coming up soon! Do you know what you're going to do soon?" she asked, eager to hear any news.

Naruto smiled at his mother; she was more excited about his wedding anniversary than he was.

"Ah well, Sasuke and I haven't discussed anything yet. I think we will soon though." Naruto said with a smile on his face. He was excited for his and Sasuke's wedding anniversary!

He couldn't believe that they were already married for five years!

To be truthful, Naruto was scared to marry at the age of twenty but at the same time he didn't want to back out of it. So to be married for five years so far without any big conflicts is a triumph for him. He thought for sure that they would be fighting.

But no, they are doing so well.

Naruto wasn't sure what he wanted to do this year. Maybe they should go to a romantic hotel or take a trip somewhere. He and his husband would discuss it soon. But he had a feeling he knew what Sasuke was thinking for their anniversary. Sasuke would probably plan to do something kinky for their anniversary, no doubt.

* * *

><p>"You can go first."<p>

"No, you can go."

"Okay, I will then."

Kyuubi strode over to the guest bathroom and shut the door. Sasuke glared at the door; he and Kyuubi were probably never meant to get along.

Naruto had taken up the bathroom in their bedroom to shower right when Sasuke felt like cleaning up himself too. He insisted that they share the shower but his wife protested. Naruto complained that while he would be showering, Sasuke would want to get in the shower, have a nice round of shower sex, Naruto would be too loud, and that would basically inform his family what they were doing.

He wanted to avoid that.

Sasuke promised that he wouldn't do that, though he knew that what Naruto prophesized was spot on to what he would have done.

Admittedly he thought that he was that transparent sometimes too.

But only to Naruto.

And maybe even… Itachi.

"Hey."

Sasuke was shaken from his thoughts and saw Kyuubi peeking through the door. "Grab me a towel and hand it to me."

Without a word, he did as he was told and silently handed it to his brother-in-law. Wordlessly, Kyuubi took it and looked briefly at Sasuke. They glared at each other and then he shut the door.

Yup, despite their tension they refused to talk about the incident.

The silence between them was a beautiful thing. They didn't like each other then and they didn't need to like each other now. It was only enough that they tolerate being in the same room. But Naruto wanted more for them.

They wanted them to be friends.

Sasuke thought about it but it was so unrealistic to him.

He couldn't possibly imagine what Naruto saw in his head.

But he knew that his blonde was determined to break down that wall between him and Kyuubi.

* * *

><p>"Where are Mom and Dad?" Kyuubi asked.<p>

"They're out touring and shopping." Naruto answered.

"And what do we do?" Sasuke asked.

"We talk about-"

Just as the words left Naruto's mouth, Kyuubi and Sasuke jumped up simultaneously and tried to make a run for it. Naruto had gotten them together to try and talk things about the incident.

But before they could disappear behind doors Naruo ordered, "Sit!"

Both men froze to their spots but reluctantly came back to the couch. Naruto had kindly set down three cups of coffee, hoping to ease the tension.

He poured in a little bit of cream and a generous amount of sugar. Sasuke had his coffee black and Kyuubi was the same.

"Hey cool! You guys drink coffee the same way! I don't get how you could drink it so bitter, it tastes gross." Naruto said, still trying to ease the atmosphere.

Sasuke just nodded and Kyuubi grunted.

"Come on guys, we have to talk about it! It's time we cleared the air!"

Sasuke and Kyuubi reluctantly looked at each other but turned away.

Nope, they would stay strong and not talk about the incident. But despite their determination, Naruto wasn't one to give up easily, he would get them to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just recently had a drama bomb & was a depressed for a while. But after watching a chick flick, watching some animes (Mirai Niki & Another), and taking some time for myself to cheer me up I got up enough energy to type a chapter! Hooray!

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto doth not belong to me

* * *

><p>All three of the men in the room sat in an uncomfortable silence. Naruto looked back and forth expectantly at his husband and brother. Why couldn't they just let it go and be friends? He understood it was awkward to talk about but he eventually let it go.<p>

Why couldn't Sasuke and Kyuubi do the same?

Sometimes they were just so obstinate.

Naruto cleared his throat and was about ready to speak. He wanted this to end as soon as possible. But simultaneously Sasuke and Kyuubi shouted, "No!"

His mouth immediately shut.

The only thing they agreed on was not to talk about the incident.

At least they had that going for them. But he wanted more for them! He wanted them to be friends! Or at the very least be able to look at each other without having to glare. Just something positive dammit! That was the result he wanted!

He would find a way…

* * *

><p>"Dude, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kiba whispered.<p>

Shikamaru grunted and stared at the couple across from them. It wasn't just coincidence; both he and Kiba knew that. But he had never expected to see the sight of actually seeing Naruto's parents.

It was plainly obvious that the man he was looking at was Naruto's father. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. There was absolutely no doubt. He almost took the man to be Naruto from afar. But even though they had many similarities, you could easily tell father from son.

The man he was staring at clearly screamed wisdom and leader.

His eyes drifted to the woman the blonde man sat next to. By observing how the woman acted, he obviously knew that she was Naruto's mother. They acted so alike. He had to admit to himself that he probably would not find another woman in Japan that could pull off red hair like that woman did so naturally.

Yes, no doubt those were Naruto's parents.

Shikamaru was sure that if he never officially met Naruto, he would just think they were just another couple. But no, they were Naruto's parents and Sasuke's parents _in law_! It was surprising that he was finding out so much about his superior lately.

Did their accidental meeting with Naruto cause some sort of snowball effect?

"Man, Naruto's got some hot looking parents! I mean look at them! They got to be at least in their mid-forties or something! I can't spy a single wrinkle from where I'm sitting!" Kiba said in awe.

Minato and Kushina truly did look quite youthful the way they laughed with each other and smiled.

With stealth, Shikamaru pulled out his phone and snapped a picture without the couple knowing. He had to tell Sakura, she would definitely be interested in this. Admittedly it was a little strange but hey, any piece of information is interesting when it's about the man who runs the company that you work for.

Not even two minutes later he got a text message back from Sakura.

Her message read: _No way… They're beautiful…_

Kiba asked what she had sent back and he read the message back. Kiba nodded in agreement looking back at the couple. "I agree."

Both men watched as the blonde man and his lovely wife in their natural state.

t(-_-t)

Kushina gazed at the décor of the restaurant, feeling right at home. She and Minato made small talk as she cut her food. She inhaled the scent of her food, which was a steak made medium rare. She really did enjoy her meat. Next to her family, she didn't think she could live without it.

Of course she enjoyed her vegetables too.

But nothing compared to meat.

Minato smiled as Kushina cut her food into chewable pieces. At home, she would just dig into it right away. But his wife had table manners when they were out in public.

He watched as she put a piece into her mouth but then her eyes snapped open. Calmly, she pulled the fork out of her mouth and set it back on the plate. "Is there something wrong Kushina?" he asked, wondering what just happened.

Kushina waved her hand for a waiter to come by the table. A young man came by and asked what she needed. She answered, "Could you please take this back to the kitchen and finish cooking it? It's not thoroughly done."

The young man, suddenly nervous, reluctantly took the plate and excused himself.

"It… it wasn't done right?" Minato asked.

Kushina nodded her head. "Yes. I know unfinished cooked food when I taste it! As a mother, I know this!"

The young man came back and set the plate back down and nervously looked at the woman. "Um… Miss? The chef says that the… steak was fine just as it was. It didn't need to be cooked a little more."

Kushina narrowed her eyes and directed them towards the young waiter. "Then you tell that chef of that kitchen that he obviously doesn't know how to cook properly!" she shouted. The young waiter cowered at the woman's sudden rage.

Minato sighed to himself; sometimes taking Kushina out was a hassle. Now she was making a scene in the middle of a restaurant. He reached over and held her hand. "Kushina, I think that you shouldn't-"

"I'm going to see him myself!" she announced, standing up from her seat.

He could only watch as his red haired wife marched to the kitchen. The entire restaurant was quiet when she disappeared through the doors. It was only a few seconds later that they heard a painful cry and Minato rushed to remove themselves from the situation. Quickly, he pulled Kushina out from the kitchen who was wriggling and angrily waving her fist at the chef.

"You're lucky my husband was here to stop me! But next time, I'm gonna give you all I got! You hear me! All I've got!" she shouted.

Minato apologized to every person he passed by, trying to hold his struggling wife. He fumbled as he reached into his pocket to pay for the meal and left the restaurant, embarrassed.

t(-_-t)

"Woah… Naruto's mom is awesome!" Kiba exclaimed in a quiet whisper.

Shikmaru thought on the contrary though. "She's seems like handful. I wonder how her husband handles her so well…"

Women weren't exactly a mystery to the genius but the way worked always got him. They got angry over insignificant things and they never really stated their intentions clearly most of the time. Sometimes they were just so troublesome.

But he would admit that they weren't that bad.

* * *

><p>Kushina and Minato were, to say the least, surprised when they walked into the condo. In the middle of the living room floor was their son and son-in-law, wrestling each other. Naruto stood above them, trying to pry them apart.<p>

All of them looked up and quickly stood straight. "H-Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Naruto squeaked out.

Kushina looked at her family and tilted her head to the side. "What was going on in here?" she asked. She set her purse down on a nearby chair and put her hands to hips. Patiently, she waited for an answer from any one of them.

Sasuke was the first to speak up. "We were wrestling because Kyuubi wanted to see who was stronger, me or him."

Kyuubi looked at his mother, unsure if she bought the excuse. They probably wouldn't guess that they were just trying to strangle each other because they pissed each other off…

t(-_-t)

_(A few minutes ago…)_

"You fucked my little brother when he was just seventeen! I knew you were a deviant! You sexed him up when he was too young!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Damn straight I did. And I'll tell you, it was _fucking_ amazing." Sasuke said, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"Sasuke! Stop trying to antagonize him! I'm trying to get you guys to get along!" Naruto reprimanded, tugging on the sleeve of his husband's shirt. This wasn't going as planned.

Kyuubi shook his fist at the raven and gritted his teeth. "You're a prick! You couldn't wait at least until he turned eighteen!"

"Oh? And tell me, how old were _you_ when you lost your virginity?" Sasuke shot back.

Kyuubi turned red, briefly flashing back but then regaining concentration. He grabbed his brother-in-law by the collar of his shirt and brought him down to the floor.

t(-_-t)

Kushina hummed and nodded. "I see. Well clearly by what I saw… Sasuke was winning."

"What?" Kyuubi shouted.

Sasuke hummed in approval and Naruto stood to the side, alongside his father, unsure of what to say or do.

"Kyuubi! I taught you better than that! Obviously you've seemed to have gotten rusty on your technique and forgot what I taught you!" Kushina reprimanded her oldest son.

"B-But Mom-"

"No buts!"

Minato watched in amusement as Kushina taught their oldest son in the middle of the living room, the coffee table pushed to the side to give them room. Kyuubi continued to glare at Sasuke, mumbling curses.

Unknown to him, Kyuubi was glaring because he could clearly see Sasuke groping Naruto's behind. But the parents remained oblivious.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out of the bathroom wearing a soft robe that felt nice against his skin. "I can't believe you guys just ended up fighting! I wanted you guys to get over it." He said, poking against a pale cheek when he sat down on the bed.<p>

His hand was batted away. "I told you before dobe, it's just something that we're not going to get over. He'll remain forever pissed off that I fucked you and he caught us post-fuck. And I'll remain pissed because he obviously doesn't understand how great in bed you are and that I just can't get enough of you." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto sighed and playfully punched Sasuke on the cheek.

He would try another tactic but for now he was fresh out of ideas.

"Are you naked under there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah… " Naruto answered.

"Good. Just climb in bed with me now."

Naruto rolled his eyes but then felt the sleeve of his robe being tugged off. "Teme, I'm not going to have sex right now."

Sasuke pulled the sleeve of the robe a little more to reveal a tan collar bone. He leaned forward and nipped at his wife's neck a little. "I didn't say that we were going to have sex. I just want you to sleep naked in bed tonight."

"No way. You've tried that before and it worked. I thought you at least had on pajama bottoms but no. You tricked me into doing it with you." Naruto pouted, glaring at his husband. Sasuke had tricked him once two years ago when they were visiting and staying the night with Mikoto and Fugaku at the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke promised him that he wouldn't do anything but they ended up having sex anyway. Naruto was resistant at first because he thought the elder Uchiha couple was home. Sasuke insisted that they weren't and encouraged him to be as loud as possible.

The breakfast the next morning was quite awkward. Since then, Naruto banned Sasuke from having 'Uchiha mansion sex' until further notice.

He pulled away the sheets to reveal that he was indeed wearing bottoms. "Come on, I promise I won't do anything to you. I'll let you eat ramen wherever you want in the house for a week after your family leaves."

Naruto looked up in thought. Sasuke always reprimanded him to eat in the living room or the dining room. To eat wherever he wanted meant he could eat in their bedroom! He always wanted to do that! He nodded his head in affirmation and threw off the robe. He left it on the floor and just climbed in the bed to cuddle against Sasuke. "You better mean that bastard, or else I'll whoop your ass."

Sasuke just grunted and let his eyes shut.

But then the door burst open. "Hey Naru, is it okay if we order a... "

Kyuubi walked in, holding a remote in his hand. He looked at the sight of a discarded robe on the floor and to see no shirt on either of the men. He only assumed one thing.

Naruto immediately shot from Sasuke's arms and his face reddened. "We… We weren't…!"

The red head stalked to Sasuke and glared at him. "Sick bastard! How dare you sex up my brother when his family is in the house!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto to him but his eyes remained on Kyuubi. "You have no idea what it took to keep him quiet."

That definitely didn't help the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Lazy...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Okay, I admit it! I've been lazy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Kishimoto owns

* * *

><p>"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Kyuubi! Get home safely!" Naruto shouted as his parents and brother climbed into a car. He gave each of them a hug before they got onto the car.<p>

Kushina lowered the window and smiled at her youngest son. "We'll be sure to call you when we get back safely." She informed him. She reached out her arm and pinched a whiskered cheek. Her hand was playfully batted away but she got a kiss on the cheek from Naruto.

"Bye Naruto, Sasuke." Minato said from the other side of the car. Naruto waved at his father and Sasuke nodded to him.

"Bye Kyuubi!" Naruto said, looking into the reflection of the window.

The window lowered a little to reveal Kyuubi's eyes. "I'll talk to you soon little brother." He said, but his eyes drifted at Sasuke to glare at.

Naruto stepped away from the car as it drove away. When it was out of sight, he turned to Sasuke and shook his head. "Honestly, you really know how to push my brother's button sometimes. Some day he might send an assassin on you just for pissing him off!"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and walked toward the building. He smirked when he heard his wife huff behind him but follow after him. "Can't you please get along with my brother? I get along with yours!"

Stopping in his tracks, he turned back to look at Naruto. "There's a difference between my brother and yours dobe. Kyuubi is harmless whereas if Itachi stepped in a room full of flowers at least half of them would die from his very presence." And then Sasuke turned back around to continue walking to the elevator.

Naruto huffed again. Admittedly, Itachi had his quirks but he didn't think he was _that_ evil. He stepped in the elevator with Sasuke and watched the doors close. He folded his arms and said, "You're just exaggerating about Itachi! All I'm saying is that you and Kyuubi need to-"

His speech was stopped when he was pushed against the elevator wall and Sasuke's towered over him. "What bastard?"

"Are you getting frustrated?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you asking that? I'm just frustrated because I just want you and Kyuubi to have a healthy relationship!" Naruto explained, knowing very well the look in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke had ignored the rest of what Naruto had said and asked, "Are you frustrated enough to have elevator sex? I could stop it right now."

"No!" Naruto shouted and then pushed Sasuke off him. "I swear you have a one track mind sometimes teme!"

He only rolled his eyes when Sasuke didn't respond but just hugged him from behind and tried to nuzzle him. "How about we have your-parents-just-left sex?"

* * *

><p>It was a particularly hot day on the sixth day of August. People walking outside tried to cool down or tried to go to their destination as quickly as they could. The heat was not that bearable today. Inside Uchiha corp. it was mostly cool on the inside of the glass building. But for some unfortunate parts of building, the air conditioning had blown and was in the process of being fixed.<p>

Shikamaru waited patiently for the awaiting papers he was printing. All that heard was the hum of the machine as it slowly spat out his needed papers. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked down at the machine. It was just another day at work.

He hoped that the machine was about finished or would work faster. He wanted to go back to his desk next to his fan.

Yup, his floor had one of the broken air conditioners. No one was happy about this. All around the floor, around every corner there were the soft hums of fans trying to pacify the workers.

"Achoo!"

He flinched a little at the loud sneeze but didn't turn to whom it came from. He heard shushes from the other workers and the apology from the sneezer. A hand patted his shoulder but he didn't acknowledge. He just wanted his papers out of the copy machine to be done.

"I think I caught a cold."

Shikamaru looked at Kiba, who was rubbing his nose with a tissue. He rolled his eyes when Kiba used him as a rest. "You caught a _cold_ during summer? Are you sure it's not allergies?" he asked, trying to push his friend off him. Kiba looked up in thought and nodded; that made more sense to him. He saw that the machine was finally finished with his papers and tried to gather them. "Kiba, get off. We have to work."

Kiba sniffled and whined, "But I have allergies!"

"Then take a sick day." Was Shikamaru's curt reply.

"But I have work!"

Shikamaru then ignored his friend and quickly left him. He had to take the copies he made and take them to the next floor down. He pressed the button and waited for his floor. In just less than a minute he heard the ding and he stepped out of the elevator.

He sighed when he felt cold air hit him. The floor beneath him was nice, he wished he could just curl up in a corner and take a very much needed nap. He walked to a nearby door and knocked on it. It opened to reveal a bleach blonde woman with light blue eyes. "Hey Shika." She greeted.

"Hey Ino. These are the papers for the interns." He said as he squeezed through the door. He let out a grunt as he put down the stack. "Okay, I'll be going now." He said.

Ino smiled in thanks. "You guys must be dying up there huh?" she joked.

Shikamaru just smirked but then realized something. He grabbed a paper from the stack and looked over it briefly. "I have to take a copy to Uchiha-san." He said.

"Okay. Stay cool."

He nodded his head and went straight back to his floor. He really wanted to stay on that floor though…

When the elevator doors opened to the floor, he heard a sneeze from the other side of Sasuke's door. And then a sick Kiba with the sniffles came out. He bowed and muttered an apology before closing the door. Shikamaru walked up to the door and looked at the handle. He wondered if Kiba had used the hand he sneezed on to open the door. "Hey Kiba, could you open the door for me?" he asked.

Kiba nodded his head but before he could walk back, the door to Sasuke's office opened anyway. His superior stepped out and looked ready to go briefly somewhere.

Shikamaru jumped a little, taking a step back, and looked down at the handle of the door. Sasuke's hand was holding onto it. He hoped Kiba had used his clean hand to open the door. "Yes Nara?" Sasuke said, looking expectantly at him. He handed over the paper wordlessly and waited to see if he got the okay. He was pleased to see his superior nod his head in approval and shut himself away in his office.

t(-_-t)

Sasuke was sure of it. Just about an hour ago he was fine. Now he wasn't feeling too great, especially with the added heat wave today. He had closed his windows, shut his blinds, and turned on a fan but it didn't keep him chilled. And now he was sick!

He growled when he thought back to Kiba who had sneezed when he left his office. That moron sneezed into his hand and used that hand to open his door. And he used that door!

He sighed, feeling a bit of a headache coming onto him. He figured he should go home before he got worse and would probably have to call Naruto to pick him up. He packed up his things and called quickly for someone to oversee his work. He stood from his desk with his things in tow and stopped before the door.

The knob was still probably covered in Kiba germs or something.

But he shrugged it off. He was already sick.

Sasuke left his office and went to Sakura. "Haruno-san, I'll be taking the rest of the day off. It seems I've suddenly went under weather. Please inform me right away if anything urgent comes up here." He informed the woman.

Sakura nodded in understanding. She did hear and see that sneeze from Kiba just about an hour or so ago. "Of course I shall do so Uchiha-san. Please feel better quickly." She said politely, bowing slightly.

Shikamaru and Kiba watched as Sasuke left, looking at each other once he was out of sight. "I guess you really do have a cold Kiba."

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he pulled off the hairnet, scratching his head briefly. He really liked to prepare the dishes but he hated wearing hats and hairnets! They made his hair look really weird after wearing it for a while. The door opened and he smiled at the owner of the restaurant he worked at. "Hey sensei. You taking a break?" he asked.<p>

Iruka smiled back and shook his head. "Just came to wash my hands for a bit. I went outside for a brief moment and the heat almost knocked me down! It's quite strong out there today Naruto." He said, turning on the sink.

He nodded in agreement and looked at the mirror at the nearby wall. He sighed when he realized that he would just have to put the hairnet back on. "Oh yeah, it is really steaming out there today. Lucky for this place it is nice and cool!"

Chuckling, Iruka gave him a playful shove. "Get back to work you lazy kid!"

"Hai!" he said with enthusiasm.

Before Naruto could return to the kitchen, his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out briefly and looked at the caller ID. It read his husband's name. "It's Sasuke. Can I answer it really quickly?" he asked turning back to Iruka. He gave a quick nod but also gave him a look not to take too long.

He answered the call and said, "Hello?"

"Naruto." The voice of his husband answered. Naruto did catch the slight difference in his tone of voice after so many years of being together. It sounded… deeper. No, more like huskier. Sasuke's voice would only be like that for two reasons; when he would stay up late at night working or when he was sick. And it was broad daylight outside so it had to be the latter.

"Hey Sasuke. Do you need something?"

"I'm sick."

Yup, nailed it.

"Aw. Poor baby." He cooed into the phone. There was a grunt on the other line and he smiled. Sasuke was kind of cute when he got sick. He got all… needy in a kid way. Although sometimes his needs were not things kids would be doing. "You just keep on drinking fluids and get all comfy teme."

Sasuke groaned a little. "But I want you to come home and take care of me now…"

"Sorry bastard, I can't skip out today. Just be patient and I'll be home soon." And then Naruto hung up. He knew Sasuke would be pissy later but he had work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Again, sorry for being lazy. But I have a legitimate excuse; it is spring break and I was spending my week fangirling over the newest release of Kingdom Hearts series. (yeah… not so legitimate)

But a little preview for the next chapter, Naru takes care of a sick Sasuke! I want to update next Friday but there's not a guarantee because it's my birthday next week! So look forward to it!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I had a wonderful birthday (for those of you that maybe care haha)

**WARNINGS:** yeah, put in a lemon

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is not mine

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!" Naruto shouted when he opened the door to his home.<p>

"Okaeri…" was the tired reply.

Naruto slipped off his shoes and went straight to the living room area. He smiled at the sight of Sasuke, sprawled out across the couch in a pair of sweats and a dark shirt. He made his way to his husband and kneeled down next to him. Sasuke had let his bangs fall over his eyes a little, which he hardly ever does. It's on very rare occasions that he ever lets his bangs out of place.

To be honest, Naruto thought Sasuke was twice as sexy with his bangs over his forehead. They made him look a little more mysterious, in his own opinion. But Sasuke didn't like it because he thought that he didn't look very 'professional'. And also in his own other words he thought he looked very 'depressed' too. Naruto had argued against his opinions but his husband was quite firm in what he said. To his disappointment Sasuke didn't do the style often. So whenever he did let his hair out of place, Naruto got a bit of a thrill.

He ran a hand through Sasuke's hair comfortingly and smiled when he groaned. "You look so hot with your hair like that." He commented.

Sasuke glared at him a little but ignored it. "I'm sick." He said dryly.

"My poor baby! Well, worry not! Naru is here to take care of you!" Naruto raised his arm to reveal a plastic bag in his hand. "Here, I brought you some dinner so be sure to eat up."

Naruto set the food down on the coffee table and opened the to-go boxes for Sasuke. And normally he would be glad to eat the food Naruto brought from the restaurant because he knows what he likes. But at the moment he wasn't in the mood to eat. "I'll eat it later. I don't really have much of an appetite right now and-"

Sasuke was immediately hushed with a finger in front of his face. Naruto shook his head with a stupid smile on his face. "No arguments! You _will_ eat! Now, start chowing down and I'll get you a cup of tea."

Reluctantly, he did as he was told. He broke open the wooden chopsticks that came with the meal and gave thanks to the food. He ate slowly, not really savoring the taste of the meal. Naruto came back shortly with a cup of tea and set it on the table. While he chewed his food, he felt Naruto's hands feel his forehead, cheeks, and neck.

Naruto hummed in thought. "What did you catch?"

Setting his chopsticks down, he took the nearby cup and brought it to his lips. After sipping a little he answered, "I think I caught a cold."

He glared a little when his wife chuckled at him. "It seems like it. You do feel a little warm but that could just be the weather outside today."

He nodded his head and put himself back down on the couch. "I'm finished."

"Okay, I'll put the rest away for later." Naruto began to pick up the to-go boxes and closed them, walking away to put them in the fridge. He came back and kneeled down next to Sasuke again. "So how did you catch a cold? You seemed alright this morning."

Sasuke glared at the ceiling. "I caught it from that idiot Inuzuka. He shouldn't have come into work today…"

Naruto just smiled and ran his hand again through Sasuke's hair. "Well, why don't you rest a little bit more and I'll eat. Then I'll-"

"Naruto." Sasuke said, interrupting.

"Hm?"

"Could you go into the closet and wear the nurse outfit?" Sasuke asked as if he was asking for the mail.

"Is that what you've been thinking about ever since you got home? No way! Me wearing that thing won't make you feel better!" Naruto argued. Admittedly, he wouldn't wear it because he didn't like it. He _really_ liked it actually. It's just that he didn't always want to give in to Sasuke's sexual demands.

"Yes it will. It will make me happy. And if I'm happy, I'll get well sooner." Sasuke shot back. He wanted his nurse dammit.

Onyx eyes locked in with blue. They stared at each other for a while, neither one wanting to relent from the silent battle.

But then one of them got hungry. "Hmph! I'm not going to wear it teme!" Naruto said as he stomped away into the kitchen, wanting to eat to quell his hunger.

* * *

><p>Any time one of them gets sick, the sick person sleeps in the bedroom while the healthy one sleeps in another room. However, Sasuke wanted his dobe to cuddle up next to to help him sleep. He knocked on the door quietly but let himself in anyway.<p>

Naruto was on the bed, the covers pooled down on the floor because he probably kicked them off. Sasuke watched him briefly, smiling a little when he heard him snore quietly and then sigh. Silently, he made his way onto the bed. He carefully climbed on, making sure not to disturb hi blonde with the added weight of the bed. Naruto rolled to the side, his back to Sasuke.

That was perfect for him.

Sasuke cuddled against Naruto, holding him by the waist. And what was even more perfect was that Naruto welcomed his hold.

He closed his eyes and decided to sleep again since he finally had his dobe in his arms. His eyes were shut for a few minutes but then they shot open in an idea. Slowly unwrapping one of his arms around Naruto's waist, he rubbed his hand against his wife's thigh a little.

He smirked when Naruto groaned and wiggled his legs a little. He didn't cease the gesture; he just continued to rub gently, his hand slowly rising up the thigh. Then he proceeded to grind a little against the perfect ass of his blonde. He knew it was a bad idea to have sex while he was sick but he couldn't help that he wanted his blonde so badly.

And sex was just a natural want in every human being anyway.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled.

He leaned down next to a tan ear and licked it. He whispered, "Yes…?" He hoped that he was getting turned on and was going to submit to him tonight.

"Go back to bed bastard and stop molesting me in my sleep…" Naruto answered, pushing his hands away.

Sasuke frowned and huffed. He remained in the bed with Naruto but he didn't lay his hands on him for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"I'll be working a dinner shift tonight so you'll have me for most of the day." Naruto said as he set down breakfast onto the table. "I'll probably be home by about ten, maybe a little later if I stay to help clean up." He continued.<p>

"Hn." Was the other one's response.

Naruto joined Sasuke at the table and gave thanks for the food. He took his chopsticks and was ready to dig into his breakfast. "Naru, could I have a little more rice?" Sasuke asked.

Wordlessly but with a smile, Naruto did so. He grabbed Sasuke's bowl and put just half a scoop more into the white porcelain. Then he set it back down in front of his husband. In the middle of chewing his food he asked, "How do you feel teme? Better?"

Sasuke nodded his head and muttered, "Just a little. I'd feel a lot better if you just put on the nurse outfit for me."

Naruto ignored what his husband had said and continued to eat his food quietly. There were only the sounds of them eating and the quiet clatter of the tableware.

Hours later, Sasuke was sleeping in bed and Naruto was quietly doing laundry. The house was always a little quieter one of the two was ill. The volume was turned down low on the television that way Sasuke could sleep peacefully. He was more irritable if he was woken up in the middle of a nap.

Apparently it was another hot day out today. It was less severe than yesterday but it was still hot. He wouldn't be feeling the heat until tonight when he went to work, when there was that warm summer breeze.

He glanced at the clock briefly and noticed that it was past one, past lunch time!

Setting one of Sasuke's shirts down, he went straight to the kitchen. He pulled out a tray and some leftover food to heat up. He set it down on a plate, which went on the tray, and he carried the food upstairs into his bedroom.

Quietly, Naruto set the tray of food down on the bedside table. He then rested his head on soft, inky locks and massaged the scalp gently; that was the best way to wake Sasuke up if he was ever napping in the middle of the day. The one who lay in bed groaned quietly and looked up at the blonde. He glared up at him but faltered when he saw the smiling face of his wife.

Sasuke sat up from the bed slowly, pushing away the covers. "Okay Sasuke, I'm going to finish doing the laundry. Go ahead and eat your lunch and I'll bring some medicine to you shortly."

Before he could even turn to walk away, Sasuke and grasped his wrist. Naruto looked back in question, wondering what he could want. "Feed me dobe."

Naruto huffed and pulled his wrist away. "Feed you? Why? You're capable." He stated back.

"I need help."

Sasuke had insisted for several minutes and Naruto finally gave in. Throughout the entire feeding, Naruto grumbled about how his husband is old enough to feed himself and that he was a sick adult, not a sick kid.

Sasuke just ignored his grumblings.

* * *

><p>Naruto returned from work at about ten thirty at night. He was a bit tired out from his shift. A lot of people had come into the restaurant for not only a place to eat but also to cool down from the heat of the day. But he performed his shift and did it with a smile so he deserved some rest.<p>

He quietly made his way up to his room and into the master bath. Naruto gave a quiet sigh as he shed his clothes and turned on the shower. He hoped that he hadn't stirred Sasuke from his sleep or anything. He needed the rest if he was going to get better quickly.

He stepped under the spray and smiled. He had set the temperature to be lukewarm. Not too hot to remind him of the day's heat but not too cold to give him goose bumps.

Naruto reached for the shampoo but jumped when he heard the door to the shower open. He whipped his head back and gasped when he saw Sasuke step into the shower with him, just as naked as he was. He pressed himself up against the wall to put distance between him and his husband. "B-Bastard! You're supposed to be sleeping!" he said, putting his hands up when Sasuke came too close for his comfort.

"I was waiting for you. You didn't wear the outfit so now I want sex." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"No! You're sick! You need to get your ass back in bed right now! Stop! You'll get me sick!" Naruto shouted. He tried to push the taller man away but he was firm in his stance and pressed right up against him. He bit his lip when he felt large hands roam his body.

Sasuke leaned down and pressed kisses against the tan neck. He muttered, "I like this temperature. It's not too hot or too cold." He used one hand to lift Naruto's chin and kiss him. He smirked when Naruto didn't even fight him but instead wrap his arms around his neck. While their mouths were attached to each other, Sasuke's other hand roamed down and grasped Naruto in between his legs.

He smirked into the kiss when Naruto arched against him. They finally pulled away, needing to take some very much needed breaths. But Sasuke still kept his hand on Naruto, handling him achingly slow much to Naruto's dismay.

Naruto moaned and in a breathy voice said, "Please…"

Sasuke let Naruto go and dropped down to his knees. Naruto was half hard but he was going to ignore the cock before him. He instead focused on the glorious legs of his beloved blonde. He pressed his lips to the inside of Naruto's thighs, knowing very well how he would react.

Naruto gasped and grasped Sasuke's wet hair. "Oh no… not there…" he moaned. The inside of his thighs were the most sensitive part of his entire body, so he hated how Sasuke used that knowledge to his advantage sometimes.

Sasuke continued to kiss and suck hickies on Naruto's thighs. He would pull back and admire his artwork for a few seconds before resuming his activities. "Sasuke! We're wasting water!"

He pulled back and looked up at his wife. He smirked at the sight and sensing what he really meant by what he said. "Of course. Let's go to bed now."

Sasuke shut off the water and pulled Naruto out of the shower stall.

He was pleased to see that Naruto wasted no time and crawled onto the bed and opened his legs. The trick to get Naruto to open his legs so quickly was to mess around with the inside of his thighs. Kiss, bite, suck, or even tickle, the blonde would open his legs immediately.

It was a trick Sasuke liked but didn't use too often. If he did, then Naruto would definitely get accustomed to it. So he used the method in moderation.

He climbed onto the bed, but not before finding their bottle of lube first and coating his fingers.

Naruto waited impatiently, whining and whimpering when Sasuke was taking his time to stretch him. He tried to coax Sasuke into taking him dry but the older male wouldn't have any of that. They would both chafe and that would be uncomfortable.

"Relax idiot, we'll both get what we want soon enough." He muttered. He leaned back a little when Naruto leaned up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You are so hot when your hair isn't all in place." He whispered, grinding a little on Sasuke's sock.

He rolled his eyes and pushed him back on the bed. "My hair is wet from the shower. Of course it's not in place." Then he proceeded to throw tan legs over his shoulders and position himself against the opening of his wife.

Without a warning – because he knew Naruto was already anticipating it – Sasuke pushed into him until his pelvis met skin. He didn't wait for adjustment or start off slowly; he immediately set a quick pace for the sake of himself and Naruto.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke just went right in and started but didn't complain. He was getting what he wanted anyway. He had already set up his own rhythm, syncing up with Sasuke. He felt one hand squeeze his hip and the other squeeze his calf, blunt nails digging into his skin a little. But he wasn't going to complain, he was too lost in euphoria.

"Ahhnn… oh… Sasu-shit! Sasuke! So good!" Naruto groaned out loud when his husband gave a hard thrust inside of him. He writhed beneath his husband, clawing at the sheets and trying to grasp Sasuke above him. "Suke… I'm close…"

Sasuke smirked above him, leaning down a pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Yeah… me too…" he panted. His thrusts became erratic, just wanting completion now. Naruto wasn't even trying to keep up anymore.

Muscles clamped down on him and he was ready to burst, along with Naruto. He leaned down and gave a passionate kiss to his dobe, stifling his moans. He felt the splatter on his chest while he released himself into that heavenly ass. He rode out his orgasm for a short before pulling out.

He gathered Naruto into his arms and fell asleep right away, completely content.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sasuke had recovered from his cold and was dressed in his suit for work. The severe heat wave had finally moved on. Now the heat for the next month or two would be bearable.<p>

Sasuke checked himself in the mirror to make sure that he looked presentable. And he also made a mental note to keep sanitizing wipes in his office, to wipe off any sick germs that he might catch from ill employees.

He chuckled when he saw Naruto in the bathroom touching his cheeks and feeling his forehead.

"Problem idiot?" he asked sarcastically.

Naruto glared at him and went back to the mirror. "Well you're all dandy now but you could have passed your cold onto me!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to go kiss his dobe goodbye for work. "Thanks babe. I didn't get that nurse's outfit but last night was just as good. Let's roleplay that next time okay?" he said teasingly. Although he was serious in his mind about it.

"Go to work!"

t(-_-t)

After several days, Sasuke sat in his office and continued his work like usual. Only this time he kept sanitizing wipes nearby. Getting sick wasn't all that bad but it did keep him from making progress in his work.

His cell phone rang and he quickly checked the caller ID. "Yes Naruto?"

"You bastard… you gave me your fucking cold!" Naruto rasped on the other side of the line. Sasuke only chuckled and said that he would bring him some lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ugh… I think senioritis is not only affecting me at school but also in fanfiction. I am getting _sooo_ lazy! I added that lemon for you because I realized it's been a while.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** For some of you that asked, no duh I'm a senior. If I wasn't then I wouldn't have mentioned senioritis haha. So you know what that means? In just a month or so I will no longer be a high school student Sasunaru fangirl. I will be a graduated-soon-to-be-a-college-student Sasunaru fan(girl)woman.

**DISCLAIMER:** No… no… no own…

* * *

><p>Today was quite a nice day to go out, with the sun shining and people having fun and spending time together. Autumn would soon be coming so it was best to make the most of the warm weather and green scenery before leaves would start falling.<p>

Indeed, Sasuke and Naruto did go out on this nice day. They went out to buy groceries.

Whenever Sasuke and Naruto went to the grocery store, they always had a routine of where to go in the store. The first thing they always did was to get a shopping cart. Their first stop would be vegetables, fruits, next would be toiletries, cleaning products, other foods, the meats, juices and milks, and then miscellaneous items like snacks or lube.

Naruto was always the one to get the miscellaneous items and Sasuke never really minded.

But today was an exception.

Sasuke and Naruto stood glaring at each other in the middle of the snack aisle. Other shoppers awkwardly shuffled by them, trying to squeeze their own carts by them. But most of them would turn back and go the long way seeing as the two men were refusing to budge.

"Dobe," Sasuke ground out from clenched teeth, "do you know how many packets are in a case?"

"There are twenty four." Naruto answered back, his glare not letting up.

"Exactly. Twenty four packets in one case should be enough for you. Do you know what twenty four times three is Naruto? It's seventy two. You _do not_ need to get seventy two packets of ramen. One case, twenty four packets should suffice."

Naruto shook his head and continued to glare at his husband. He could be stubborn too! "I do not agree with you teme. I want three cases of my ramen for me at home."

Sasuke sighed and massaged his forehead. "Why do you need three cases of ramen at home? It's not like we have kids to feed that stuff to. Nor do we have many visitors. It's just you and me!"

"Well maybe I want them because I don't always want to walk to Ichiraku's to get ramen! Sometimes I want the comfort of just going to a shelf, pulling a packet out, and cooking it at home." Naruto argued back.

"Yes but the majority of the time you go to Ichiraku's for ramen. You finish a case of ramen at home in at least two months because you almost always go to Ichiraku's. It's not necessary to have two more cases of ramen in our kitchen. I don't want your supply of ramen taking up space in our cabinets."

Naruto could clearly see that Sasuke would be able to argue this without even faltering or giving a second thought. So he had to try another method.

He softened his features and let down his glare. He walked right up to his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. He begged with his eyes and asked in a pleasant voice, "Please Sasuke? Can't I please have two more cases?"

He pouted and looked up with big blue eyes. He felt satisfied on the inside when Sasuke's features softened and he looked conflicted. Strong arms found their place on his hips and Sasuke leaned down a little. Just a little more and Naruto would get what he wanted!

Naruto pushed up against Sasuke a little more, smiling innocently. "Please…?" he whispered against his husband's lips. He pulled away quickly, leaving Sasuke feeling dejected. He was about ready to crack…

"Ah! Uchiha-san!"

Both men flinched at the voice. It was unfamiliar to Naruto but Sasuke definitely knew who was calling him.

Sasuke looked back, a frown evident on his face when he who was jogging up to him with a shopping cart and green spandex. Anyone would be better than _that one…_

Naruto looked over at Sasuke's shoulders and his eyes grew wide.

"Uchiha-san! What a coincidence to meet you here!" the man caught up. He gave a smile that sparkled a little and a thumbs up.

Naruto continued to stare. He wore a green jumpsuit, had a bowl haircut, and _thick_ eyebrows. "Bushy brows…" he muttered to himself.

"Hm?"

Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth but kept his face serious. "Indeed. It is a… coincidence to see you here Rock Lee." He said in a stoic voice.

"Yes, it is quite a pleasure." Lee smiled and looked at the blonde at Sasuke's side. "Ah! Is this the 'wife' that the office has been talking about?" he asked, holding his finger up to the ceiling in realization. Both men heard Naruto scream 'wife' into Sasuke's hand but ignored him. "I heard not too long ago in our department that in Uchiha-san's office his spouse had come to deliver a bento box to him for lunch and that you were caught canoodling with each other." He explained.

Naruto removed Sasuke's hand from his mouth and looked at Rock Lee. "Canoodling?"

Rock Lee looked over at Naruto again and smiled at him. "Let me introduce myself! My name is Rock Lee, I work with the interns of Uchiha-san's workplace. I am very proud to work with the youth; they have an entire bright future ahead of them!"

"Uh… yeah that's good that you enjoy your work." Naruto said slowly. He was unsure of this Rock Lee but something about him was kind of charming. "I'm Naruto, I'm married to Sasuke." He introduced himself and gave a slight bow.

Sasuke, however, was lost in thought. He couldn't believe that another floor knew about what happened! He was hoping it would just stay on that floor! But no… people talk, he knew that. And they talked about how they had seen his dobe in his office, canoodling with each other.

He shouldn't have ordered a bento box that day. Or he should have locked that door.

And know it seemed that more and more people from work were discovering his blonde. Who else would be next? Then he grimaced and stopped himself from thinking those thoughts. He would probably jinx himself more if he thought longer on it.

Naruto leaned back a little when Rock Lee leaned forward. He rubbed his chin a little in thought while looking Naruto up and down. "You… look very youthful Naruto-kun!"

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. Youthful? Did he mean that he looked young or something?

"Your skin is very smooth and glowing! What do you do? Do you exercise? Exercise is very good for you, especially with a good diet!"

Sasuke smirked a little and Naruto blushed. They both knew what kind of exercise Naruto got with the help of Sasuke. "You could say that Lee." Sasuke answered.

"Very good! I'm sorry to rush by you, but I must return to my shopping. And when I complete my shopping, I must return to my training!" Lee said quickly. He gave a quick wave to both men and walked away. "I hope to see you again Naruto-kun!"

Naruto gave a small smile and a wave back He looked up at his husband and asked, "Training? Is he doing Olympics or something?"

Sasuke shrugged and turned back to their shopping cart. "No, he just keeps in shape. But he does an excessive amount though. It's ridiculous. He does eight miles for warm ups, five hundred push-ups, and all these other over exerting exercises." He pushed the cart, ready to pay for everything.

To say the least, the blonde was surprised. There was nothing wrong with exercising but who would have that much energy? And still feel good about themselves wearing that green jumpsuit or whatever it was!

Lost in thought, he shook his head when Sasuke's voice finally reached his ears. He ran after him, finally remembering what they were talking about before Rock Lee came along.

They argued for about thirty minutes. They came to the agreement that Naruto could have one case and a half-dozen case for home.

* * *

><p>Naruto slurped his noodles but frowned. They had gone cold and the noodles had absorbed a good portion of the broth already. And on top of that, Sasuke was nuzzling his face and kept on kissing his cheek. "So smooth…" he muttered against a whiskered cheek.<p>

He glared at his husband and tried to push him away. But the blanket around his body and Sasuke's arms kept him from moving. He pouted as he looked into his bowl of ramen. "This is your entire fault you bastard."

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked as he reached for the remote to raise the volume on the television. He leaned back on the couch but still kept an arm around his blonde.

"You had to fuck me when I had a nice bowl of ramen that was ready for me to eat! Now it's cold and most of the broth is gone!"

He shrugged. "You weren't complaining just a few minutes ago. Besides, now that Rock Lee mentioned about your skin I have to say that I didn't really notice. I always knew that sex was good for you in more ways than one." He raised a hand and caressed a tan cheek. "But of course I should have known that all along."

Naruto batted Sasuke's hand away and ate the rest of his ramen, frowning.

Sasuke just continued to cuddle his irritated dobe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really felt like putting in Rock Lee because I've been watching his new show lately. I swear, it's so ridiculous but it makes me laugh anyway. And I really do hear that sex is good for your skin (and also other stuff).


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** rewritten

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Naruto still liked to go on out on runs in the morning every couple of days. When he was in high school, he would run four of five times a day in the early morning. He would zip up his orange jacket, tie his shoelaces tight and then just head out the door. There was just something about running in the early morning that calmed him. And he didn't even need music in his ears to run; he was perfectly fine running with all the natural sounds around him.<p>

These days, Naruto liked sleeping in with his husband a little bit more rather than getting up and running in the morning. But there was a difference between going running in a town and running in a city. There was a little bit more freedom running in a town, whereas running in a city was well… required a little bit more cautiousness.

But these days, he ran whenever he could. It didn't matter whether it was in the morning or the afternoon; as long as he ran at least two or three days in a week then he was satisfied. It kept his energy up, his metabolism going, and it was just an easy way for him to stay fit. Naruto was glad that he started doing it in high school since he didn't know how to balance being in school and sports at the same time.

Yeah, running was fun.

Yet sleeping in with his husband just felt a little bit better.

Naruto would sometimes wake up before Sasuke and listen to his husband lightly snoring in his sleep. He would just lay there in those strong arms, take in the warmth, and just bask in the glory of the morning. Lazy mornings with his husband were just as great as running for exercise.

"Ngh… fuck, what time is it Naruto?" Sasuke groaned beside him. He pulled his wife on top of him, his weight comforting and relaxing him again to the point of almost falling back asleep. The room was still a little bit dark but there was some light that was beginning to shine through the curtains, the morning sunrise coming to greet the city. "Shit, what day is it?"

"It's Sunday morning." Naruto answered, pressing his ear against Sasuke's chest and when he heard the steady heartbeat beneath. "So you don't have to go into work today teme."

"Whoopee. Fucking hooray." Sasuke yawned, stretching his arms a little bit. "Hm… fucking…"

Naruto knew not to be surprised when he felt hands start sliding down his back to reach to his bottom, squeezing and massaging his cheeks. So he didn't bother to fight or resist the touches; in fact, he leaned into them instead. After all, as long as he wanted it then it was okay. And it was Sasuke, the man he loved and married, so he was used to the touches since high school.

"No run this morning?" Sasuke asked, still massaging and squeezing his wife's bottom. "You're going to sleep in with me?"

"Yeah… why not? Besides, even if I said I was you would just end up putting me on my back instead of letting me get out of bed." Naruto stated, starting to press kisses against Sasuke's neck and his hands tangling in dark hair. The locks felt soft in between his fingers and he smiled at the small fact that Sasuke was kind of a princess when it came to taking care of his hair these days.

It probably might have come from high school when his hair was always wet with chlorine.

But hey, he Naruto wasn't complaining. It just meant that Sasuke took care of his hair and that he kept it managed and well maintained, making sure that it was healthy.

He felt a hand brush through his own blonde hair. "Your hair feels a little oily Naruto. Did you wash it last night?"

"No. I felt lazy so I didn't wash it last night... or the night before." Naruto answered honestly. He was tired from working so he just went straight to bed.

Next thing he knew, he was being lifted off the bed and carried off into the en suite bathroom. Sasuke was adjusting the temperature to the shower and ordering Naruto to strip off his night clothes.

The temperature of the water was just right when the two of them stepped in together. Sasuke went to work on shampooing his wife's hair while Naruto just simply basked in the treatment on his scalp. But once the shampoo and conditioner were washed out, he returned the favor by soaping up Sasuke's body with the body wash, his hands stopping to massage at his shoulders briefly and then working his way down. And when he got on his knees to better wash sculpted legs, he felt a hand tip his head up and he recognized the smirk that he was looking up at.

Without being told, Naruto wrapped around his hands around Sasuke's cock, noticing that it was already half-hard. It twitched in his hand as he stroked, occasionally sticking his tongue out to lick the head or the underside of the dick. He knew that Sasuke wanted his mouth instead of his hand but Naruto didn't feel like using his mouth, so his husband was just going to have to take what he was getting.

And hey, he was lucky that Sasuke didn't complain or bother him about it.

Naruto's strokes were getting faster, working a little bit harder. Any precum that was leaking from the slit was being washed away by the shower. He looked up at Sasuke's face and smiled when he saw how lost in the sensation he was.

See? Handjobs can be just as good as blowjobs.

Cum splattered on his face but it was washed away in just a matter of seconds, mixing with the water and going down the drain.

Sasuke had shut off the water as Naruto stood up on his legs again. They wrapped their arms around each other, their bodies wet and steam carrying through the air of the bathroom. Naruto combed back Sasuke's wet hair, adoring how good he looked, while Sasuke admired the droplets of water sliding down a tan throat, tempting him to lean forward and give him a hickey.

"I love you." Naruto said first.

"I love you too." Sasuke reciprocated, leaning in to give his blond a peck on the lips.

And normally when one is finished with a shower, the bathroom is exited and a normal person would start going about their day and the errands that might need to be done.

But with no work to rush to, they instead filled the tub with warm water and decided to just sit and soak for just a little more. Sasuke sat with his back to the wall while Naruto sat against him, his back to Sasuke's front. They sat in silence for a little bit, just taking in each other's presence and warmth before Naruto decided to initiate conversation. He talked about his day at work yesterday, talking with his brother recently, and wanting to try out some new recipes for dinner. Sasuke talked about work and some particular employees, a television show that he had been watching but needed to get caught up on the DVR, and agreeing that he would like to try out something new to eat.

Sasuke talked about going down to the gym later in the week and swim in the pool for a little bit. He knew that he was probably a little bit rusty but it was nothing that spending some time in the water and practice couldn't fix.

"You know, I never really appreciated your body that much when I first met you. Like, I knew that your body was superhot but I didn't really _appreciate_ it." Naruto voiced out. He turned around so that he could press himself against his husband's body and slid his hand down underneath the water, lightly touching Sasuke's abdominals. "But I love it now."

"Your own damn fault dobe. You didn't fall in love with me right away." Sasuke chuckled, his own hand resting on the small of Naruto's back. "But you fell for me eventually. And I loved you no matter what happened to you." And for emphasis, he leaned down and brushed his lips against a whiskered cheek and left a lingering kiss. "No matter what."

Naruto touched his cheek briefly when he felt his face flush. But he shook it off and just pecked Sasuke's lips. "Make us breakfast this morning?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Hm… just eggs, some bacon, and we can eat a little bit of that fruit salad I brought home yesterday."

"Fruit salad? For breakfast?"

Naruto pouted but nodded his head. "Yeah! You didn't try it yesterday when I brought it home!"

"You know I don't like fruit salad."

Naruto rolled his eyes and moved to drain the tub. "Well give this one a try. I really liked it."

"Yeah sure…" Sasuke mumbled as he moved to grab towels to dry each other off.

（人´∀`*）

Around Sunday afternoon, Naruto sat in front of the coffee table playing solitaire by himself while Sasuke was catching up on the shows that were recorded on the DVR. Naruto could occasionally be heard cursing when realizing that he made a wrong move and then reshuffling the cards to start a new game all over again.

Sasuke cursed when there was a scene of the two lead detectives in a show talking in a dark room together and the glare from outside prevented him from being able to watch it. He moved to shut the curtains in the living room so that he could view the scene better. And when he was back on the couch, he took the remote and turned up the volume to hear what was being said.

The scene was tense, the two detectives trying to formulate a strategy to catch the suspected lead of their murder case…

A loud pop noise emitted from the television, Sasuke jumping a little bit from the sudden noise. The surprised had caused Naruto to curse and the deck that he was shuffling during the scene had been scattered along the table and floor.

"Shit. Sasuke can you help pick these up?" Naruto asked as he moved to start gathering the cards on the floor. But he noticed that Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot and nudged his leg. "Hey bastard, I asked for some help."

"Yeah hold on, in a minute." Sasuke said distractedly. He was focused on his show. The two detectives were chasing their culprit through the house they were investigating.

"Sasuke, _now_." Naruto pressed, glaring at his husband. But seeing that he wasn't moving, he grabbed the remote and paused the show. "Did you hear me?"

"What the hell dobe? I said that I was going to do it." Sasuke bit out, upset that the he was interrupted. "You just ruined the atmosphere for me."

Naruto rolled his eyes and pointed down to the scattered cards. "Just get on your knees and help me pick this up."

It was better to not start a fight over something small so Sasuke just silently started to pick up the cards and gather them in his hand. He handed his own pile to Naruto and then moved to continue watching. The show continued and he let himself get absorbed into the show again, anticipating what was going to happen next.

"Sasuke, there's one card missing. Help me find it."

"It's one card. Just look for it yourself Naruto." Sasuke said without taking his eyes off the screen.

Naruto groaned but started searching for the missing card without Sasuke's help. He looked behind him, beneath his legs, recounted the cards, and then searched the table again. Then he bent down to look under the couch to see that a card had slid underneath the furniture. He pushed away Sasuke's legs to reach the card better and successfully grabbed it. The missing card was reunited with the others and it became a full deck again.

The cards were placed back in its pack and then put on the table.

"Thanks for the help. I'm glad that you were so willing to take yourself away from your show to help you, asshole." Naruto said, obvious sarcasm in his tone.

But Sasuke just ignored the tone and continued to watch. "You're welcome."

"… What do you want for dinner?"

"You can order in. I don't care."

"I don't feel like waiting for food."

"You've got leftovers in the fridge. Just warm them up then."

"Can you cook tonight instead?"

"…"

"Can you _cook tonight_?"

"…"

"You're not paying attention to me!"

"I'm answering your questions aren't I?"

"Not that last one!"

"I'm trying to watch! And I don't think it should matter about one silly little question that I'm not answering."

"But you're not _looking_ at me while I'm asking."

"I'm trying to watch this Naruto. I just said this morning that I wanted to get caught up in this show." Sasuke groaned out. But he watched Naruto walk away with a pout on his face. "Naruto. Naruto!" he called out as his wife walked up the stairs. But he sighed when he saw the blonde walk out of the bedroom dressed up in his running gear. "Be safe when you're out there, okay?"

"I will." Naruto answered without looking back. He put earphones into his ear and went out the front door.

A little over an hour later, Naruto walked back in his home holding takeout in a plastic bag. But when he walked in, there was an aroma of food in the air and he found Sasuke had prepared dinner like he had asked. Sasuke had come out and before he could say anything, a kiss was pressed to his mouth and 'Okaeri' was whispered in his ear. "Tadaima…" Naruto whispered out. "I um… got takeout."

"Well I made dinner like you wanted."

Naruto set the takeout down on the ground and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. A smile spread on his face when he felt a hand touch the small of his back and another rested on his hip. "Hm… I kind of want dessert first." He suggested, adding in a little purr for extra affect.

"Whatever you want dobe. I'm listening."

"Oh yeah, _now_ you're listening."

"Hn. Shut up." Sasuke picked up Naruto and carried him to the couch to immediately start undressing him. "How about a shower when we're done?" He asked as he started to pull down his pants.

"Then the food will get cold if we do that."

"I don't care. We can heat it up later."

Naruto laid bare naked before Sasuke, spreading his legs and touched himself. "I'm hungry now though."

Sasuke just shook his head with a smile and started pressing kisses to Naruto's neck. "We'll figure it out after we're done." He said as he reached for the lube that was hiding behind a pillow; he was obviously anticipating sex upon his wife's return. He smeared lube on Naruto's fingers so that he could prep himself. And while Naruto busied stretching his hole, Sasuke smeared his own cock in lubricant and stroked himself to hardness.

They moved with each other to create better friction, to get a better angle to bring themselves to completion. Naruto's hands were trying to find something to grab on and decided on his husband's shoulders. Sasuke was fucking him hard, making him writhe enough for them to fall off the couch on accident. But instead of being angry, they laughed and kissed each other.

"I love you." Naruto whispered out, breathless from laughing.

"I love you too." Sasuke reciprocated before moving his hips again. Instead of moving faster, he made his thrusts slower but deeper to ensure that Naruto felt every single thrust instead of rushing them through it.

Cum had splattered onto Sasuke's stomach and Naruto was filled to the brim. They took a few moments to catch their breath and come down from their high.

They took a blanket from the nearby closet and sat on the couch together. Sasuke ate the takeout while Naruto ate his husband's cooking. The DVR was playing Sasuke's recorded shows, continuing from the episode earlier that was playing.

Naruto finished chewing the food in his mouth and asked, "So… what's this show about?"

"Shut up, watch, and eat dobe." He simply answered before putting food in his mouth.

"Tch. Bastard."

But Naruto leaned back against the couch and watched alongside Sasuke, completing their Sunday with a happy ending.

"Oh wait I almost forgot to tell you."

Sasuke almost groaned but held it back. He had food in his mouth so he just grunted to let his blonde know that he was listening.

"Sai is coming to Tokyo and he'll be visiting us for a couple of days. You can't say no because he'll be arriving tomorrow and he'll be coming to see us next weekend." Naruto said quickly before standing up and letting the blanket fall back on the couch. "I'm going to get seconds!"

Sasuke didn't even bother to eye up Naruto's nude body. His only thought was that he definitely was going to make sure not to let Sai catch them having sex if he was coming to visit. They already got plenty of those moments ten years ago and they could do without it now.

Not that Sai cared; he was just a man with boundary issues.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** So guess who's graduated now? This author! Yaaay! I've also kicked off the summer really well. There's the possibility that I might get a job but we'll see what happens. _Might_ cuz you know, searching for a job is really hard these days. And I need money. Hopefully I'll be able to find a job. And If I get a job, I get money, and when I get money, I save money to buy stuff for college like a new computer. Because I swear my computer hates me since I get on it less frequently than I used to. Seriously though, I need a new computer… my computer is old & crappy.

BTW, no update next week as I will be away from my computer & be out in nature and Wi-Fi-less. So very sorry! I know it is summer & I should be updating more since I have no school and _no job_ at the moment. But again, I'm very sorry and I'm glad you guys are waiting patiently! Love you all!

**DISCLAIMER:** I claim to not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke stood patiently in the middle of the shopping district near a small fountain. It was the location that they were supposed to meet Sai at. Sasuke was getting quite cranky while Naruto kept an upbeat attitude as usual. He was happy to meet up with one of his old friends from high school, he was excited!<p>

Sasuke on the other hand, was not.

Back in high school, Sai didn't have an interest in courting Naruto which Sasuke was grateful for. What pissed him off about the man though was how he would always hit on his dobe as a joke. Naruto would either get flustered and push him away or play along sometimes. Sasuke liked it better when the dobe pushed that pervert Sai away.

Naruto leaned against Sasuke and sighed. "I wonder where he is right now… I hope he gets here soon."

"Hn. Let's just go. I don't want to meet up with that guy anyway." Sasuke clipped.

"Don't be a dick teme! Sai's my friend and I haven't seen him in a long time!"

"Well you can wait for him here while I go get my suit from the dry cleaners."

Naruto pushed himself off of his husband and looked up at him. He tilted his head to the side. "Suit? What suit?" he asked.

"Remember the suit that I asked you to take to the dry cleaners? That was about five or six days ago dobe. Don't tell me that you didn't do it." Sasuke deadpanned, raising an elegant eyebrow up.

Naruto gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his head. Now he remembered. Sasuke had asked him to take his suit to the dry cleaners but he wasn't paying attention because he was busy watching the TV. He was catching up on soap operas that he "sometimes" watched. And his husband had asked him right when the star crossed lovers walked past each other on the streets on a rainy day and- oh right… Sasuke was glaring at him.

"Heh… Sorry Sasuke. I forgot…"

Sasuke sneered and rolled his eyes. "You really are an idiot sometimes. You couldn't even do such a simple errand for your dear husband."

"Hey! Don't give me that! I just forgot and it's just a suit! _You_ could have taken it yourself to the dry cleaners. Why didn't you, huh? Let's hear your legitimate reason. I don't recall hearing you talk to me about anything important coming up." Naruto shot back, crossing his arms.

He was silent as Naruto expectantly looked at him. The blonde was about to declare himself victorious until Sasuke said, "Shut up big butt."

Naruto gasped, his mouth gaping open in shock. He uncrossed his arms and shoved at his husband. Sasuke tilted slightly but he set his weight down before Naruto was even thinking about shoving him. "Big butt? What the hell?"

Putting his hands on his backside, Naruto felt himself a little. Sasuke's gaze drew toward the action and smirked when Naruto kept on squeezing his cheeks and patting his ass a little. "Teme, I do not have a big butt! My butt is perky and nice! It is not big! Are you complaining about it? You're always feeling me up and grabbing me!"

Naruto put his hands on his hips and glared at Sasuke. He couldn't believe that Sasuke said that!

"Hn. Maybe I said that as a compliment. You know how much I admire your ass. It's wonderful." Sasuke casually stated.

"Well most people take 'big butt' as an insult. And if that was meant to be a 'compliment', then you don't say it like an asshole! And damn right my ass is great!"

Just then a hand shot out and grabbed that ass that Sasuke admired so much. Naruto squeaked and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. And for some odd reason, Naruto pushed into the hand instead of arching away from it causing the fingers to squeeze. Probably because Sasuke always grabbed his hand so it was automatic to lean into the touch. But this was a stranger grabbing him! Not his husband!

He slowly turned his head to see who had grabbed him. Instead of pulling away, he gave a big smile to who was behind him. "Sai! You're finally here!"

"Hm… personally I wouldn't call your butt big. I think the word for it is… soft? Or perhaps firm. Perhaps it's both." Sai said with a wave to his friend, still not releasing his hand. "Oh and hello Naruto-kun. And hello to you too Sasuke-kun."

Irritated that Naruto wasn't getting away from Sai's hand, Sasuke took Naruto's arm and pulled him to his side. He glared menacingly at Sai but he was unaffected by it. Sai was sort of impervious to Sasuke's attitude in a way. Not that there were times when he wasn't susceptible to it.

"It's been a while Naruto-kun, I'm glad to see that you're doing just well. I'm surprised Sasuke-kun doesn't have you chained to his bedside to please him whenever he sees fit." Sai said casually, with that forever strange smile on his face.

Naruto laughed off his friend's comment and Sasuke just continued to glare. After all, that pervert touched his property and Uchihas do not easily forget such acts. "Hehe… let's just go have lunch! Come on guys!" He pulled both men with him in some direction, looking around to see where they could eat together.

* * *

><p>"Pssst! Sakura! Look!" Ino whispered into the pink woman's ear.<p>

Sakura looked at her friend and asked, "What? Where?"

Ino pointed a manicured hand ahead of them. Sakura's gaze followed to where she was pointing and gasped. Was she seeing _two_ Sasuke's? No, one of them was much paler than her superior. He was _very_ pale, almost like a ghost. And his hair was much shorter and didn't have that blue tint to it like her superior's. But they had a similar face structure and appearance.

Could that man be a relative of Sasuke's?

Or just by coincidence, genes just happened to make the two look similar and they knew each other?

Ino looked at the pair & tilted her head to the side. "I wonder who he is. Do you think he is a friend of Sasuke-kun?" she asked her friend.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and observed a little before answering. "Probably not from the way Sasuke-kun is glaring at him. He seems a little annoyed by him… I wonder what they're doing here."

It was true. From where they sat, Sasuke was glaring at the unknown man next to him. The other man appeared to try talking to him but Sasuke wasn't speaking back.

Just then, Naruto strolled out from a store and stood in front of both men. He shook his head, as if disapproving something. "Woah! That's Sasuke-kun's spouse! Or wife or husband or whatever! That's him, right Sakura? The one you told me about?" Ino said in awe.

"Yeah, that's him. That's Naruto."

"Wow… he's definitely not the kind of person I would imagine Sasuke-kun to be with."

They watched the three interact from where they sat. Suddenly Naruto blushed and hit the mysterious man on the arm while Sasuke scowled.

The women sat fascinated, wondering what they were talking about.

Naruto was talking to the man, reprimanding him somewhat. And then he pointed to Sasuke.

The mysterious man looked at him, as if expecting him to say something.

Sasuke just walked off, waving a hand for Naruto to follow. Naruto grabbed the other man's wrist and followed after his husband.

Ino and Sakura sighed in disappointment; they were both hoping that something exciting might happen.

* * *

><p>"Here's our home! Make yourself comfy Sai!" Naruto said as he opened the door to his and Sasuke's home. Sai walked in and looked around, nodding his head in approval. Naruto had a nice, spacious place to come home to.<p>

He removed his shoes and grabbed a pair of slippers in a basket nearby the door. He put them on his feet and dragged his feet on the floor, on purpose to annoy Sasuke. And the plan worked.

"Pick your damn feet up Sai. Don't drag them on my floor." Sasuke growled, going straight to the kitchen. He wanted to make his favorite sandwich and just get away from Sai. But Sai was Naruto's friend and his blonde wouldn't let him kick him out of their home.

Sai nodded his head and mockingly answered, "Yes Sasuke-kun."

Naruto and Sai sat down on the couch. Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and pushed it toward Sai. "Draw something Sai! I haven't seen you draw in a long time!"

Sai chuckled and took both items toward him. "Very well Naruto-kun."

Naruto watched while his friend drew on the piece of paper, watching how his hand moved and how he would add more detail to the figures he was drawing. Sasuke joined them on the couch but watched the television instead of watching the artist.

Putting the pencil down, Sai asked for a piece of red paper, scissors, and glue. Naruto got up and returned with a sheet of red paper, scissors and a glue stick. Sai folded the sheet of red paper in half and took the scissors in his hands. Naruto smiled when he saw that his friend had cut out two hearts.

Then he looked down at the paper Sai drew on and his smile grew bigger. It was of Sasuke and Naruto, standing side by side.

Sasuke glanced at Sai and watched what he was doing instead, curious.

He took the glue stick and handed it to Sai, who took it with thanks. Sai took each heart and rubbed the glue stick on the back of each. He placed the first heart on Naruto, on his chest. Then he placed the second heart on Sasuke, right on the crotch.

Naruto laughed a little and Sasuke frowned.

He knew that he liked having sex with Naruto a lot but that didn't mean he was constantly thinking with his dick. He sighed to himself; Sai was just a big pervert.

t(-_-t)

"Thank you for dinner Naruto-kun. Your cooking was great. Sasuke-kun is so lucky to have you as a wife." Sai said as he put his shoes on at the door.

Naruto playfully punched him on the arm. "Shut up Sai!"

Sasuke smirked a little; Sai was right about that… and Naruto's cooking.

"Well, I won't be seeing you tomorrow but you and I will be spending time together the day after, right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup! Just you and me! We can catch up!"

"I'll be looking forward to it." Sai opened up his arms, waiting for a hug. Naruto smiled and hugged Sai. What was supposed to seem like an innocent hug was not. Sai's hands firmly cupped Naruto's ass and he pulled back quickly. "I'll see you later!"

And Sai left before Sasuke even had a chance to reach out and break his arms.

"That bastard! Still doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself!" Sasuke ground out. Naruto laughed and massaged Sasuke's shoulders. After being friends with Sai for so many years, he was used to Sai's weird flirty affection.

He had to laugh though; before he even dated Sasuke, Sai was always harassing and touching him to tease him. He had gotten used to it over the years and Sai was always sort of a touchy-feely friend when it came to the two of them. Of course Sasuke didn't like it.

"Relax Sasuke. Quit getting all worked up, you know he does it for fun!" Naruto assured his husband.

"I still don't like it! I still don't like that he touches you!" Sasuke yelled. He was an incredibly jealous man.

Sighing, Naruto pushed himself against Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Haha okay. Calm down teme! Sheesh! You know he only does it to mess around. Now come on, don't get worked up so quickly. I know what will make you feel better…" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sometimes when Sasuke got jealous, Naruto had to laugh a little. He learned to live with Sasuke's faults and he appreciated it. Sasuke's feelings were geuine.

Liking the seductive tone of Naruto's voice, Sasuke relaxed. "I'm listening…"

Naruto chuckled and initiated a kiss, knowing just how to soothe his husband. His hand traveled down and he cupped Sasuke's groin, already feeling that he was hard. "Upstairs?" he asked.

"Right here."

"Whatever you want." Naruto said with a smile and began to strip, much to Sasuke's delight. Naruto knew just what to do when he was in a sour mood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah… I was going to put in a lemon for you guys. But I hear the website is sort of cracking down on M rated fics. And as much as I would like to please you guys with a lemon, for now I'm not taking the chance.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** characters are not mine

* * *

><p>Sai was a well-regarded artist around Japan. He wasn't international or anything but well known in his home land. He could draw, sketch, paint, and design. He even dabbled a little bit in photography.<p>

So at the moment, he was wandering Shibuya district with a camera around his neck. He had his art supplies in a bag but he wanted to focus a little on his photography. But for him, it was a little difficult to capture anything with substance when he basically thought that cities were just hustle and bustle. Too many people, so much noise, and not one thing you could focus on.

That's why he usually worked in an open space in his studio or out looking at landscapes and nature.

But he was a great artist! He was sure he could capture _something_ decent a city.

After a few hours of taking shots and walking around, he wanted a break. So Sai settled down in a little café and put all of his things on the top of the table. He ordered himself just a cup of coffee.

While waiting for his drink, he took up his camera went through the pictures he had taken. He took some decent shots but he just wasn't used to photography. But he agreed that he had at least gotten better at it. He was only used to his art supplies like paints, charcoals, blank canvases, and all those other things.

He had to approach photography like he did with art. There were different supplies in photography like in painting or sketching. Only photography was more technology based.

There was a small ringing coming from his pocket. Sai put his camera down and pulled his phone from his pocket. It was a text message from his favorite blonde. He laughed a little when he just saw Naruto's name. Originally, he had Naruto's number under "Dickless".

Naruto must have gone through his phone and changed his name.

The text message read, _"I can't believe you put me in your phone as Dickless! I thought we were over that!"_

Sai texted back, _"Oh Naruto-kun, you will always be Dickless to me._"

"_Whatever. I'm out at lunch with the teme so I will talk to you later."_

Sai didn't bother texting back. A waitress came with his coffee and he accepted it with a quiet thank you. He sipped from the cup and picked his camera back up. He looked through the lens and played around with the settings a little.

"Oh." He said when he caught sight of his dear friend, Naruto standing outside with Sasuke at the front of the café. How coincidental that his friend happened to choose the same place he was eating at. Only they were eating outside instead of walking into the café.

He quietly watched as his friend and husband interacted with one another. Just to see them relax around one another and acting natural without the presence of him around. Carefully he took up his coffee with one hand and sipped from it before putting it down.

From the way Sasuke was dressed, Sai guessed that the man is just on a lunch break and afterwards he would go back to work.

Sasuke had ordered just a salad and Naruto ordered a sandwhich. On occasion they each took a bite of each other's food. Sai just had to keep a laugh to himself; they were so lovey when they were alone. He didn't even know Sasuke could be 'lovey'.

Sai just watched quietly from where he was, snapping some shots.

t(-_-t)

Naruto smiled and thanked the man who placed the cake in front of him. He gazed down at the cake before him and smiled at how yummy it looked! He especially liked the strawberries. They weren't his favorite to eat by themselves but when they were mixed in with something sweet, and then he loved them!

Carefully he picked the cake away, saving the fruit for last.

"Hurry it up Naruto. I have to get back to work soon." Sasuke said.

Setting his fork down, Naruto briefly wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Well if you're in a hurry then you just go ahead. I can stay and pay for the lunch." Naruto offered.

"No."

Naruto sighed and resumed eating. Sasuke wanted to go to work but he didn't want to leave. Just a few minutes pass and the only thing left on the plate were the strawberries. Sasuke was staring down at his phone, probably rereading a message or something. "Done yet dobe?" he asked after putting his phone back in his pocket. He looked down at the fruit on the plate.

He really had to hurry for work so he hoped that his blonde would just inhale the fruit and go. After all, his mother taught him not to rush out on dates. The proper thing to do was to wait for Naruto to finish his food, pay, and drop him off. He was a jerk but not a really bad jerk.

"Almost." Naruto answered back. Using his fingers he took the last strawberry into his mouth halfway and then looked at Sasuke.

At first, his husband stared at him just wondering what he was doing. After a few seconds, he got the message. With a smirk he leaned down and bit half of the strawberry off, taking it into his own mouth. Then they shared a nice kiss, involving some tongue.

He liked the sweet taste from the fruit and tasting it also in Naruto's mouth. They both pulled away and smiled at each other. Naruto pecked him on the lips and pulled away.

Wiping his mouth again he said, "Consider that your goodbye kiss when you leave for work."

Sasuke hummed, not even had heard what his blonde said. He really liked that kiss.

t(-_-t)

Sai watched as the two stood up and left the café. Then he looked down and smiled at the camera. He had to admit that the kiss they shared was pretty nice. And it was also worthy of being captured by his camera.

He wondered briefly if they would appreciate it if he sent a copy of the picture to them .

Yeah, he thinks they would.

* * *

><p>"Have a good evening Uchiha-san." Sakura said as Sasuke walked by. He nodded to her briefly and walked to the elevator. Glad to see that the elevator was empty, he opened the manila folder in his hand and pulled out the contents of it. He glared at the material in front of him.<p>

Under his breath he muttered, "That fucking pervert!"

He had gotten the file today and when he saw what was inside, he was instantly irritated. What the hell was Sai doing following him and Naruto around on their lunch dates? Didn't he have better things to do other than stalk them? The bastard even left a little note, saying that he didn't have to thank him for taking pictures of them! The nerve of that guy…

Sighing to himself, he just figured that he would throw away the pictures later when he got home to his wonderful Naruto.

In just a few minutes he was home and was entering through the door. "Tadaima…" he said. He took off his shoes and set his case down on the table.

"Okaeri Sasuke! How was work?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, how was work Sasuke-kun?" a foreign voice asked.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the second voice and turned around. Immediately he saw red.

He stomped over and pushed the other pale man's face into the floor. "What the fuck are you doing here? And what the hell do you think you're doing with my dobe?" Sasuke growled.

"Haha… I came to visit Naruto-kun and we're playing a game!" Sai laughed into the couch.

Naruto stood up and pulled Sasuke away from his friend. "Hey hey! Calm down Sasuke! Geez, we were only playing a game!" Naruto explained, taking his husband's hands into his own massaging them. They were shaking a little from rage so as his job; he had to soothe his very irritable teme.

Sasuke glared down at the unfazed smile of his Naruto and frowned. "Only playing a game my ass! You two are in your underwear!"

Naruto just laughed and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. "We're just playing strip poker, alright? I wasn't planning on cheating on you, you know? I swear you can be so insecure sometimes…" he explained.

Despite the anger he felt, his arms automatically put themselves around the blonde. "I'm not insecure, I'm possessive. And what the hell would you think if you just walked in on me and some stranger in our underwear sitting on the floor?" Sasuke shot back. Of course he would never do that, but it was just an example.

Looking up in thought briefly, he smiled and pulled away. "Okay I see your point. But calm down alright? You know that if Sai tries anything then I'd clobber him anyway! I remain faithful to you."

With the reassurance, Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto. Tan hands found their way to black hair and tangled them in the locks. Sasuke was satisfied when he got his blonde to moan so he thrusted his tongue deeper into the pretty mouth. He would have continued but then he was aware of the third presence in the room when he looked off to the side.

And that bastard was smiling at them.

He pulled away and sneered at Sai before walking away to go change into more comfortable clothes. But not before telling the two, "Put your fucking clothes on."

t(-_-t)

Naruto smiled as Sasuke walked away to change out of his suit. He found his clothes and began to them back on. "Sai, put your clothes on too!" Naruto reprimanded when he saw that his friend had yet to dress himself.

Sai just stretched on the couch. "But I feel so comfortable like this Naruto-kun."

As a response, Naruto just threw Sai's clothes at his face and said, "Get dressed you freak."

Unfazed, Sai did as he was told. Once fully dressed he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what he could eat. "You know, I'm going to make dinner soon. So you could wait." Naruto said as he pulled out a pot.

He pushed Sai out of the way to get the things needed to make dinner. Sai just stared at his friend's back while he rummaged through the fridge. So he took the opportunity to grab him. He gave a little victory smile when Naruto jumped a little. "Ah, still not used to my touch Naruto-kun."

"Haha Sai, get your hand off my ass. You shouldn't be grabbing it anyway."

"Aw, but this is like the good old days. The only difference is…"

A hand shot forward and ripped Sai's hand away from Naruto's ass. "The only difference is that you and Sasuke-kun are married." Sai finished.

Naruto frowned. "Hey! If you think that's the only thing different then… Does that mean that you _still_ think I'm dickless?"

"Ah, I almost forgot Naruto-kun. You just reminded me to change your name back on my phone. Thank you."

Sasuke glared at Sai. Dammit he could not _stand_ it when this guy continued to put his hands on what was his. They stood in their spots, Sasuke glaring and Sai just staring back. Naruto just casually maneuvered around them as if it happened every day. After a while, seeing that the two were still standing in the middle of the kitchen he sighed. "Guys come on, at least move it to the living room. I'm trying to make food."

So they did.

t(-_-t)

Sasuke glared at the picture frame that hung on the wall in their bedroom. He couldn't believe it…

"I can't believe that Sai sent you those pictures too. And that you hung them on the wall." Sasuke muttered. But Naruto heard the words clearly.

Naruto stood next to Sasuke and smiled at the picture. "Oh come on! Sai said that it was a present for our anniversary that's coming up soon! And you have to admit, that's a pretty good shot of us."

Yeah, Sasuke had to bitterly admit that part; it was an excellent capture of them. Naruto hung up the picture of them after kissing with the strawberry. Damn that man…

"Stop glaring at it and let's go to bed."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed into his hand as Naruto stood in the middle of his office, blue eyes glaring at him. "Can you stop giving me that look? I didn't <em>ask<em> for the trip's date to be moved." Sasuke asked. Great… this was just fucking great.

"I can't believe your stupid business trip got moved on the week of our anniversary!"

"Like I said, I didn't _ask_ for that to happen."

"Well you couldn't choose another week?"

"That week is just more convenient for the trip since-"

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "_That week_. You say it like it's not a big deal!"

Standing from his seat, he rounded his desk and hugged Naruto. "Come on baby, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry okay, but it just turned out this way. If I had it my way, I'd rather not go on the trip at all and spend my anniversary with you instead of with business men."

Sasuke felt a soft kiss against his cheek and smiled a little. At least Naruto wasn't completely furious. He just expected the blonde to throw a tantrum. Not that he wanted it to happen; a furious Naruto is a scary Naruto.

"Whatever," Naruto said as he stepped away, "But I want you to sleep on the couch for the next few days."

"But… I didn't do it." Sasuke said, wondering why he was getting punished anyway.

"Couch." Naruto said firmly.

"… Couch." Sasuke admitted in defeat.

He had to fix this somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You guys noticed my name change right? I went from _Koko-onee-chan_ to _kuristina_. Sorry if it confused you when you saw that this fic was updated but it said kuristina isntead of Koko. You may refer to my profile about why I changed my username.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto owns

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned against the door of Sasuke's office and strained to hear what was being said on the other side. She could hear a little argument going on. From what she could tell, the person that Sasuke seemed to be arguing with was… Naruto?<p>

She didn't even see him walk through the door? He probably waltzed in when she left to go drop off a document a few floors down. "What are you doing?"

Jumping a little at the voice, she breathed a sigh of relief when she turned back to just see Shikamaru there. "I think Naruto-kun and Uchiha-san are in there." She whispered, "It sounds like they're fighting."

Shikamaru looked up at the door and he couldn't help but be curious. He leaned against the door and listened in on the conversation. From what he heard, he could make out some things said like "I didn't ask…" and "Well you couldn't…"

And that was about it.

The rest of the conversation was muffled. Sakura and Shikamaru looked at each briefly and pressed their ears against the door. They both heard a firm voice say, "Couch." Then the person in the room reluctantly repeats the word back. They both panicked when they could hear footsteps coming towards the door.

Immediately they backed off and returned to their stations. They would talk about it later.

t(-_-t)

"So what were they talking about Haruno?" Shikamaru asked. Both he and Sakura walked together through the building. It was time to go home and Sasuke was already long gone from the building. So they deemed it safe to finally talk about what they heard.

"They were talking about their anniversary. I guess something happened to prevent them from celebrating. I wouldn't blame Naruto for being upset." Sakura said. It really was a terrible thing when marriage anniversaries were missed. She remember how upset her mother was when her father couldn't make it home for their twentieth anniversary because he had to leave to take care of his mother.

And no doubt when one day she would be married, if any anniversaries were missed there would be hell to pay and more.

Shikamaru hummed in acknowledgement. Even a somewhat pessimist like him could understand missing an anniversary. He had to shudder at a memory of his mother going crazy when his father forgot about their anniversary one year.

Let's just say his father has not forgotten since.

"Did you hear why?" he asked back. He wondered what was preventing them from celebrating.

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not sure what it is. Maybe he'll announce it soon. But who do you think got the couch?" she asked, suddenly remembering the last of what she heard through the door.

"Huh?"

"Remember?" Sakura said as she stopped walking, "don't you remember them saying couch at the end? One of them was sentenced to the couch! I wonder who it was."

Shikamaru looked up briefly before answering, "Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes popped open and gave her friend and coworker a strange look. The lazy man only shrugged his shoulders; she must have needed an elaboration. "Well, I just figure since Naruto is the 'wife' in the relationship, he must have put Sasuke on the couch." He stated. That was the best way for him to explain.

They both continued walking and they were finally outside the building. "Wow… who would have thought that Sasuke-kun was at the mercy of Naruto-kun?" Sakura voiced in amazement.

"Well you didn't think that Sasuke was the bottom did you?" Shikamaru asked. But regrettably when he voiced the question, the same image popped up in both their minds. "Yeah… no way Sasuke could bottom."

"I agree."

* * *

><p>The water shut off as he turned the knob inside the shower. He already missed the warm water but he had to clean the house and do laundry. He opened the shower door slightly and reached for the towel hanging on the hook. He felt the soft material and pulled it inside the shower.<p>

Naruto smiled as he wiped down his body with the soft orange towel. Briefly he dried his hair and stepped out of the shower. He set the towel down on the countertop and used his right hand to wipe away the fogged mirror.

He didn't flinch when the bathroom door opened. "You know I don't like it when you do that to the mirror usuratonkachi." The voice of his husband stated.

Not bothering to look back, he took his hand off the mirror and smiled at the reflection. "Well you can suck it because I'm not going to wait for the fog to just clear." He shot back.

"Hn."

There was a pinch on his ass and playfully pushed Sasuke away. "Bastard." He bit out. Sasuke instead pressed himself against his back and cuddled him. "You know I'm still wet from the shower right?"

Sasuke hummed and kissed the nape of his neck. Naruto just rolled his eyes; Sasuke would be taking a shower so it wouldn't matter.

"Did I ever tell you how much I like these?" Sasuke asked as he pressed his thumbs against the space above Naruto's ass. Blue eyes rolled when he knew what he was talking about. When Sasuke discovered that he had dimples of Venus (or what others called butt dimples), he would not only admire his backside but the dimples as well.

Personally he preferred dimples on the cheeks but he sort of liked butt dimples too.

He took his towel and walked out the bathroom.

While Sasuke showered, he put on pajamas and took the calendar off the wall in their bedroom. Sasuke had his (stupid) business meeting coming soon but it was moved on the week of their anniversary. Of course Naruto was not pleased with this information.

He had put Sasuke on the couch for a few days. And after those few days, his husband came up to him with a proposal.

t(-_-t)

Naruto was busy hanging Sasuke's shirts in the closet. He made sure that none of the dress shirts would wrinkle when he put them in the closet. He _hated_ it when that happened, more so than Sasuke did. He couldn't really explain it. For some reason it just bugged him more than it did Sasuke.

Well, at least if the dress shirts got wrinkled Sasuke would be the one to iron them. Naruto just washed and hung them.

He sighed when he finally hung the last shirt in the closet. He closed the doors and nodded to himself in satisfaction.

And he decided to reward himself with ramen!

In just a few minutes a steaming cup was ready for him to devour. He broke apart his chopsticks and was ready to say thanks for the food and dig in when his cellphone rang. Setting down his chopsticks, he walked to the coffee table where he left his phone. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. He answered the call. "Hey bastard."

"Hi baby."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the way Sasuke greeted him but he smiled. "What's up?"

"We can still celebrate it you know?"

"Oh so you canceled?" Naruto's face lit up.

"No."

And then Naruto's smile fell. "Okay then…"

"Why don't you come with me?" Sasuke asked on the other side of the line.

"Huh? You want me to come with you on your business trip. Ugh, but I don't want to follow you around while you conduct-"

Sasuke interrupted him, "I don't mean come with me on the business part of the trip. I mean the anniversary."

Naruto sat on the couch. "What do you mean?"

"The trip… it's in Sapporo."

At that mention of the city, Naruto's smile came back. Sapporo is their hometown; where they were born, grew up, and raised. "I'm listening teme."

"Hn. We'll be in Sapporo the entire time. On our anniversary, it'll just be you and me. No business whatsoever. Just us, together." Sasuke said. Naruto could practically hear the smirk on his husband's face. It was practically yelling.

t(-_-t)

Well, he had to admit that it worked out to their advantage.

But really, it shouldn't have gotten in the way regardless.

* * *

><p>"Haruno, I'm telling you in advance that in two weeks' time I will be in Sapporo." Sasuke informed his secretary.<p>

Sakura nodded. "Very well Uchiha-san." She grabbed a planner and flipped through the pages to mark it down. It was important that she write down this information. She looked up to ask how long he would be gone but stopped herself.

"And… I will be taking this minion with me." Sasuke stated as pulled Kiba next to him. The brunette stood stiffly next to his superior. "And contact my brother to let him know that Hatake will be coming along with me as well."

"Yes Uchiha-san." She wrote it down on a small note and placed it on the inside of her planner.

Sasuke nodded and walked away.

Kiba breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against Sakura's desk for support. "Man… I can't believe I got dragged to go onto this trip. Now I have to find someone to take care of Akamaru while I'm gone!" Kiba complained.

Sakura smiled politely. "Woe is you. Did he ask or tell you?"

"He _commanded_ me."

"I suppose that makes sense, seeing as he called you a minion. I swear that he was having a bit of a Itachi moment when he said that."

Kiba and Sakura nodded in agreement. In fact when they thought about it, something about their superior seemed… different today. He seemed a little upbeat today, in his own subtle way. It was strange, before they could never tell what Sasuke was feeling except rage and indifference. But ever since the meeting with Naruto it was like they were a little more honed in on Sasuke's other emotions.

And they all used to think that Sasuke didn't _have_ any other emotions.

"You know," Kiba voiced, "I always figured that if Uchiha were to marry, it would be for business reasons. Or he would have an arranged marriage."

Sakura had to nod to that. "Well we all thought a lot of things. Like we all thought that Sasuke-ku… I mean Uchiha-san was straight."

Kiba grinned and suppressed a laugh. Oh yeah, he remembered how a lot of the women on their floor were devastated to see Sasuke married to a _man_.

"So why were you picked?" Sakura asked.

"Meh… I was just the one to write up the documents. I suppose I'm there to make sure that everything said on the papers are going to be inspected thoroughly."

"Oh… I heard that Uchiha will be taking Naruto with him."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Oh… going to your hometown for your anniversary? That sounds quite romantic."<p>

Naruto smiled into the phone. "It sure does, doesn't it? I'm kind of glad, I haven't been there in a while so I would like the visit."

"So… will there be sex?"

"Shut up Sai!" Naruto shouted into the phone. Why did everything lead to sex with that guy?

"But there will be, won't there?"

"Goodbye Sai!" And Naruto hung up. Maybe it was a mistake to call Sai. He should have called someone else, like his mom. Oh… maybe they could visit her while they were there, assuming they were home and if they had the time to actually see them.

He would have to talk to Sasuke about that. And ask him what to pack. He was fairly sure that his husband would ask him to bring something from their closet. Blue eyes glanced up briefly to the closet and wondered what he could bring.

Sasuke would just have to dictate that for him. Personally he didn't really have a preference seeing that his husband is the pervert.

Naruto stopped his train of thought and then growled. He knew he shouldn't have talked to Sai! He was focusing more on the sex aspect of their anniversary instead of the romantic part!

Ugh… Sai was more of an influence than he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I feel kind of... eh about this chapter. Like it could have been better. Oh well, what's done is done.

But I'm gonne say this now cuz I need to get it off my conscious. For a while, I did feel like I lost my way a little when it came to writing TPS. Like I was sort of drifting from the story a little. I don't know if you guys felt the same way when reading the chapters but I felt that way. So I'll try better!


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but this plot and a unicorn pillow pet named Sebastian

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, registering that it was time to leave for their flight. Slowly he sat up and looked at the time. It was two in the morning and their flight would be leaving around five. He looked to his other side and despite the darkness of the room, he could see Naruto sleeping peacefully on his stomach, holding a pillow.<p>

He smirked at the sight.

Yesterday they finalized their packing, double checked that they had everything, ate dinner early, showered early, got in bed early, had sex early, and fell asleep right after early sex.

Now here was the hard part - trying to wake up his dobe without having sex with him so that they could make it to the airport.

First he poked Naruto, then he lightly pushed, and then he grabbed him.

"Teme… Sleeping…" Naruto mumbled.

"Come on… get up usuratonkachi. We have to get to the airport."

Naruto rolled onto his back and put his arms toward Sasuke. "Carry me there."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but leaned down to kiss Naruto. "Get the fuck up idiot. Kakashi will be here soon and we have to get ready." Sasuke pressed. He reached down and grabbed his pajama bottoms. He stood up from bed and put them on. Turning back to his blonde, "I'm going to make coffee. When I come back up here, you better be out of bed."

All he got in response was a grunt.

In just a few minutes, he returned to the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. He sighed to himself when he saw Naruto lying on the floor. He set the cup down and moved to his idiot. Naruto's legs were tangled in the blankets.

In just a few short seconds, Sasuke had removed the sheets and Naruto was sleeping and naked before him. He took up his hand and reached in between creamy thighs…

To pinch the inside of his legs.

Naruto jerked and tried to wave Sasuke's hand away. Again, he pinched and the other jerked.

After a few more tries Naruto finally sat up and yelled, "Ugh! I'm up now! Stop pinching me there, you know I'm sensitive right there! You are such a fucking dick sometimes!"

Sasuke smirked in victory and kissed Naruto to soothe his anger.

He didn't really like to wake a sleeping Naruto but it was urgent that they got up early and left.

t(-_-t)

Naruto leaned against Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck. "I'm cold." He stated.

"Do you want my jacket?"

"Give it."

Sasuke took off the jacket he wore and put it around Naruto's shoulders. Instantly the blonde snuggled into the warmth and breathed in Sasuke's scent that lingered in the fabric… it was quite soothing. It was still summer and while there was mostly warm summer nights; they had a few days when the nights would be a bit breezy and cold. This night happened to be a bit chilly.

While Naruto was cuddling against him, Sasuke had one arm around the slim waist of his blonde and the other arm was holding a phone, dialing something.

While the Uchihas were busy 'snuggling', Kiba could only watch in a strange fascination from where he sat. Never in his life would he think he would ever see his superior in such a position. It was just too strange for him. And looking to his left, there was this strange guy in a mask reading one of the Icha Icha Paradise books and he definitely looked very into it.

He was an associate where Itachi worked and apparently he was sent on the trip with them. That's what Sasuke told him.

At the moment, he felt a little lonely. He had a married couple nearby and the other person took company with his book. All he could do was pull out his phone and stare longingly at the picture of his dear Akamaru. Oh how he would miss him…

Kiba sighed and looked up at the plane announcements. It would only be just a few minutes before they could finally board their plane.

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Naruto said in fascination as he walked into the hotel room. He walked around the perimeter of the room while his hands were sliding against the walls, tables, and decorations. The room was decorated in a simple fashion, which was good. Sasuke ordered a not too flashy room for them. Whatever Inuzuka and Kakashi requested was up to them.<p>

The window was wide with white curtains pushed to the side. He looked out at the view of his hometown, almost pressing himself against the glass. He turned back and smiled at Sasuke. "We're home!"

Sasuke smirked and walked up to Naruto. He gave a gentle kiss to his temple and also looked out the window briefly. "Okay, I need to get going."

"Eh?" Naruto said as he looked back at Sasuke. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Sorry I know. I need to see this other company and assure that everything we've had planned is secure." Sasuke explained. The pout on Naruto's face didn't change. "I can't do it over the phone." He added. "It's best that I go see them in person to affirm everything."

Naruto huffed and Sasuke only gave a chuckle. Again, he kissed his temple and grabbed the firm behind of his beloved. "You're tired, I can tell. Go catch up on some rest."

"Okay…" Naruto mumbled. At the mention of sleep, a yawn escaped his mouth and he stretched. He leaned himself on his husband, knowing he would support him. "At least carry me to the room." He mumbled.

Sasuke instantly lifted him and went straight to the bedroom, the doors wide open and welcoming. He settled Naruto on the white sheets of the king sized bed. "You want me to strip you?" he offered. Blonde hair shook and waved him away. Once Naruto hit the bed, he almost fell asleep right away.

"Go to your... whatever thingy…" Naruto mumbled.

t(-_-t)

He could hear voices talking above him. He scrunched his eyes tighter, trying to block out the sounds and wanting to go back to sleep. But his hearing for some reason zeroed in on the conversation instead of ignoring it. "I don't really get how there can be depth to erotica."

"If I read you a page then perhaps it would change your mind."

"Ugh… you're not going to read me a sex scene are you?"

"You're a man, why should you be so uncomfortable about it?"

"Dude, it is one thing to have sex. But listening to someone read it out to you from a pervy novel from an old guy? That is just weird."

"Mah but there's a first time for everything."

Naruto lifted his head and looked around the room. He wasn't home and he wasn't on the plane. His mind acknowledged the memory of he and Sasuke coming into the hotel room. "Ah look who's awake. The lady of the room has finally awoken from her peaceful slumber. How fare thee young maiden?"

He looked back and glared at his masked friend. He could tell that bastard was smiling behind that stupid mask. "What… What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily.

Kakashi shrugged and flipped through the pages of his book. "We thought you could use our company."

"But I was asleep."

"We thought you could use our company when you woke up."

Naruto sat up and turned himself around to face his company. Both Kiba and Kakashi sat on the bed with him, their legs folded. "How long was I out?"

"Maybe about an hour and a half." Kiba answered.

He wasn't really asleep for that long. He looked over at Kakashi who was still skimming over the pages of his book. "Didn't you already read that book?"

"It's called rereading Naru-chan. And this happens to be one of my favorite novels from your godfather." Kakashi answered, holding the book against himself. Icha Icha Paradise was one of the greatest things to happen to him in his entire life.

Naruto rolled his eyes. His parents or Jiraiya himself still didn't tell him the story of how he got into writing porn. Or what the sage would call erotica. Not once did he ever pick up one of his godfather's books and he didn't want to do it anytime soon. It didn't matter whether the love interests in the book was hetero or homosexual, Naruto knew that Jiraiya was a pervert; he didn't need to read his books to fuel that mindset.

Kiba looked over at the blonde and made a face. "You're the godson of the guy that writes that stuff?" He received a nod as a response.

"Yeah, that's how Kakashi gets all the new releases first. Sometimes I wonder if Kakashi's friendship with me is genuine."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the small blonde and playfully ruffled his hair. "Mah of course our friendship is genuine. It's just that the novels that I receive from your godfather are just a very nice bonus on the side of our friendship."

"Hands off."

All eyes turned to the figure standing at the bedroom door. He had his sleeves rolled up and his eyes glared at his masked friend. Kakashi gave Naruto's head one last ruffle before standing from the bed and taking his book with him. "Aw we were just spending time together. There's no harm in touching your little blonde a little. Isn't that right Inuzuka?" Kakashi said playfully, setting the attention to the dog lover.

Kiba froze when Kakashi shifted the attention to him. Sasuke's gaze was stern as he looked down at him. "W-Whatever Uchiha-san thinks, I agree!" he answered.

Sasuke seemed to approve the answer and gestured with his head to leave the room.

Once the extras were gone, Sasuke immediately crawled on top of his dear dobe. He then dropped himself on his dear dobe and let out a groan. Naruto rolled his eyes when he felt Sasuke start to lightly thrust against him. "I'm still tired Sasuke."

"I know and I'm horny. But you needn't worry tonight my love." Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's neck, admiring the beautiful, creamy, tan skin. "We're having a guest tonight."

"Who?"

"The President of the other company is coming to our suite in just a few hours. So I don't want you to leave this room until he leaves."

Naruto pushed Sasuke off to the side and glared at his husband. "What the hell? I don't get to meet him?"

"Trust me baby, you'll hate him."

t(-_-t)

Sasuke's hands twitched in annoyance. His fingers drummed against the table as he looked at the pair in front of him. Damn his luck…

Beside his dear Naruto was the President of Sabaku… Gaara. Damn that man for actually connecting with his wife.

Naruto, being who he is, decided to join Sasuke for this meeting. But on meeting the other business man, they actually hit it off much to Sasuke's great surprise. And now he sat glaring at the other man making his spouse laugh.

Great… what the hell was going on this year? All sorts of things were happening.

"Well I believe I shall be making my leave now. Uchiha, I will see you tomorrow with your lackeys. Naruto, it was a pleasure to meet you." Gaara said very seriously. Sasuke just nodded his head while Naruto smiled and gave a big grin.

"It was nice meeting you too!" Naruto said back. He walked Gaara to the door and bid him goodnight. He walked away from the door and to Sasuke. "I liked him."

Sasuke sneered and drew Naruto into his arms. "Yeah whatever."

"Aw I think someone is cranky."

"Hn."

"Heh… I think I know what will make you feel better." Naruto stepped back from Sasuke and pulled down his pants slightly. Unlike seeing the hem of his boxers like Sasueke expected, instead he saw white lace against tan skin. Just seeing a small corner of the lace brought a smile up to his face.

He picked up Naruto and gave him a firm kiss. Naruto's hands held onto his shoulders while wrapping his slim legs around Sasuke's strong waist. He took Naruto's bottom lip and sucked on it briefly before biting it softly.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Naruto. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I would have really liked the black one but white is nice too."

"Well lucky for you, I brought both."

"Yes… lucky me."

* * *

><p>Kiba wished he could have chosen a room farther away from them. But no, he had a next door room to them. He put the covers over his head and curled up into a ball. He couldn't believe that Sasuke and Naruto were so… loud.<p>

Sasuke kept on telling Naruto to be louder and he was complying, much to Kiba's chagrin. The walls weren't thin but the couple was loud enough to be heard clearly on his side.

Briefly he wondered if Kakashi could hear them. Then again, the man chose a room a few doors down away from them. Now he understood why.

For the past hour he heard grunts, moans, mewls, and swears. And the creaking of the bed seemed to be so loud. There was no way he could fall asleep to that. No way in hell.

He finally breathed a sigh of relief when he heard them... orgasm and stop. He let his eyes shut and smiled; he could finally sleep.

But ten minutes later, there was a bumping sound. His eyes cracked open slowly when he heard the sound. The bumping was in rhythm, steady and growing louder. He looked up to see the picture frame hanging above his bed was moving slightly, bumping along with the activity. He looked to the bedside table and even the lamp was shaking a little.

Immediately he understood what was happening again… and the position that they were most likely in.

Kiba hissed when he actually imagined them and he covered his head again.

Sasuke and Naruto were becoming vocal again and Kiba only wanted to cry now.

He wished that he had brought his music and headphones with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hehe… Happy Birthday Sasuke.

I wasn't planning to upload this chapter today but when I realized that it was Sasuke's birthday today, I decided to type this right away and upload it (seeing as how I didn't upload Friday anyway).

BTW, have you guys heard of the new Naruto movie, Road to Ninja? You probably have seeing as it's totally different from all the other Naruto movies, alternate universe characters and everything. It really grabbed my attention. It looks really interesting but at the same time I don't want to watch it. I'm sure I will in the end though, that's how I am xD


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** plot mine, characters not

* * *

><p>"Do it for me." commanded a voice, which was the first thing that Naruto heard when he woke from his sleep. Obviously the voice came from his teme. His blue eyes slowly opened and he saw Sasuke looking down at him.<p>

Naruto shook his head and rolled to his side, still feeling a bit tired. "It's too early to give you a blow Sasuke…" he mumbled into the pillow he was cuddling into.

He heard Sasuke click his tongue and then he was rolled onto his back again. Sasuke looked down at him and pointed to the collar of his shirt. "As nice as a morning blowjob would be," he said, "I was talking about doing my tie for me."

Blue eyes looked down to the black tie that hung loose on the crisp white shirt. Without even thinking about it, his hands automatically came up and did a Windsor knot. He patted the tie once he was finished and rolled back onto his side. He felt lips press against his temple and then they were whispering in his ear. "I ordered room service for you. The tray is right here in the room so don't sleep for too long or else your food will get cold."

"O… kay…" Naruto mumbled. Absently he reached a hand up to touch Sasuke's cheek and then he let it drop. "Later teme…"

The bed shifted, signaling him that Sasuke had just gotten off it. But the ruckus didn't seem to end. He heard two more voices talking. "So Sasuke, how is your princess? Is he resting well after all the _activities_ you two spent doing together? I'm sure Inuzuka-san was a witness to this, isn't that right?"

"I… I didn't hear anything Uchiha-san!" Kiba voiced. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was glaring at him, poor guy. He would tell Sasuke to stop but staying in bed was much more pleasant.

"Oh, so you mean they weren't loud enough?" Kakashi teased.

Kiba sputtered and by the sound of it, he walked away.

"Well I guess we shall be on our way."

"Let's go Kakashi."

Footsteps approached the room. "See you later Naruto-chan and Naruto-chan's white lace panties." Kakashi bid to the half-asleep blonde. Naruto just waved his arm up briefly and dropped it back on the bed. He didn't care (at the moment) that his "special" underwear was visible.

"Leave my wife alone. Get out and let's get going."

* * *

><p>Naruto patted his stomach in satisfaction. The cuisine was exquisite, even if it was a little cold. But that was his fault since he slept in. Nevertheless, it was delicious. Of course no matter how fancy the food was, it could never replace ramen in his heart. But he could appreciate the tastes anyway. He vaguely remembered Sasuke leaving about an hour ago.<p>

He looked out the window and admired the view briefly. Tan limbs stretched out and he let himself sigh out loud. Since he was in his hometown…

"I should go visit Mom and Dad!" Naruto announced to himself. He looked around for his cellphone to find it just sitting on the nightstand. He dialed his mother's number and put the phone to his ear. He smiled as he listened for the call to connect. "… Hi Mom! … Guess where I am… Yeah I am! … I was hoping to visit you and Dad today, would that be alright? … Great, I'll see you later!"

With a big smile on his face he dressed in a pair of slacks and an orange shirt. He couldn't wait to see his parents again! Especially back in his old house!

Sasuke popped into his mind and he pulled out his phone. He sent a text to his husband that he would be visiting Minato and Kushina and to come to the house later. He knew Sasuke would say okay.

t(-_-t)

Minato ruffled the almost identical hair of his own on his son's head. The parents laughed and smiled with their youngest child. It was nice to have Naruto visit them.

Unlike Naruto's in-laws, the Uchihas who liked their mansions, his own parents preferred the simplicity of their traditional Japanese house. They sat together at the chabudai with cups of tea sitting in front of them. The doors were open to show the family the nice view of the garden Kushina liked to tend to when she had to freetime.

After the laughter died down, Kushina set her sights on her blonde baby boy. "So Naruto…" Kushina started, "when can I expect kids from you and Sasuke?"

Naruto's face went red instantly and he sputtered at his mother's question. "M-Mom! Why would you ask that?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking with surprise.

Kushina shrugged her shoulders but still kept a smile on her face. She reached over and patted her youngest son's shoulder. "Will it be soon? I want a grandchild to spoil."

Lightly slapping her hand away, Naruto looked between his mother and father. "Why are you asking _me_? Kyuubi is older; he should be the one giving you kids first!"

"Yes, but you married first. And I'm sure that you have sex more often than your older brother does." Minato answered. He suppressed a shiver when the knowledge of his youngest baby was having sex often with his husband. In his own personal opinion, he thought Sasuke had a little bit of satyriasis.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. He couldn't believe his parents brought up such a subject. "Why don't you just get another cat or something?" he asked as he felt soft fur against his lap. He looked down to see one of his mother's two cats settled onto his lap. The small ball of grey fur mewled and then set its head down.

Minato shook his head. Two cats were enough.

When Kyuubi and Naruto moved out, Kushina experienced the empty nest syndrome. There were two sides to the empty nest syndrome. The first was the parent becoming more active and social after the kids have gone, having more free time like they did before they had kids. The second was when the parent would become depressed after the children left to start their lives.

Kushina experienced a little bit of both.

At first she cried over her babies being gone, then tried to be positive about her children making good lives for themselves, and then she went back and forth. Minato grew worried so to give her something to take care of he got her cats.

He would have personally preferred a dog but Kushina said that she wanted cats first. She would think later about possibly getting a dog.

"Well I suppose it isn't fair to annoy just you. I should message your older brother about this too! I think I'll call him right now!" Kushina exclaimed, leaving the room with a big smile.

Both of the blondes sighed from the woman's antics.

She was a little crazy but they loved her.

"Hello? Kyuubi. It's mama… So listen… when are you and your girlfriend going to give me grandchildren…? Don't you take that tone with me!"

t(-_-t)

"Dobe, your mother just asked me a strange question." Sasuke announced when he pushed the sliding doors closed to give them privacy. Blue eyes looked up from the television and he tilted his head to the side in question. "She just asked me when you and I will give her grandchildren."

Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled. That conversation was hours ago and she was still on it. "Hehe… That's my mom for you."

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and kept his gaze on him. "It was disturbing me a little. She was giving me the sex talk, only she was encouraging it. As opposed to the sex talk when parents encourage you to wait until you're married or wear protection."

The blonde chuckled and threw his head back a little. He leaned over and kissed his husband's cheek. "So how was your… thingy today?" he asked, moving on from the subject of sex and babies.

Dark eyes glared at a spot past Naruto. "Sabaku wants me to bring you tomorrow for dinner." Sasuke answered through gritted teeth.

"That sounds fun!"

"Hn."

Minato poked his head through the door. "Okay you two, Mom's about to bring out dinner." He said as sat down at the chabudai along with his son and son-in-law. "She made something a little different today."

"Do you mean different as in gross?" Naruto asked as he turned the television off.

His father chuckled and shook his head. "No son. I mean different as in it's not Japanese."

There was an aroma in the air that suddenly drifted into the room. Kushina had appeared with a tray and two large bowls. Naruto's mouth watered at the kitchenware. He hoped it was a different flavor of ramen!

Kushina sat the two bowls down in front of Naruto and Sasuke and went back to retrieve dinner for both her and Minato as well.

Naruto looked at the contents of the bowl and tilted his head in question. It had broth, noodles, beef and vegetables like onions and bean sprouts in it like how he has his ramen… but it wasn't ramen. It didn't smell like ramen but he had to admit it did smell and look delicious. But it still wasn't ramen.

They all said thanks for the food and picked up their chopsticks. Naruto was still hesitant to eat what was in front of him. "Mom, what is this?" he asked, picking up some strands of noodles. They were a lot thinner than the ramen noodles…

"Oh this? This kind of soup is called pho Naruto. I just learned it recently and I love it!" Kushina said after swallowing a mouthful of this new dish.

He took a small bite of the noodles and he had to admit that this "pho" stuff was kind of good. Not as wonderful as ramen but it was good! He dug into it eagerly.

The elder couple smiled in satisfaction after they both finished the meal. Naruto patted his stomach and stretched his arms. Eating the new dish was quite filling. He glanced over at his husband's bowl to see if he had finished it. He guessed not since Sasuke wasn't really into greasy noodles.

But to his surprise he saw that Sasuke's bowl was clean. He had finished the bowl of all its contents. Naruto examined his husband's face but it gave off no emotion.

He couldn't believe it. Sasuke could barely finish half a bowl of ramen but he could down pho so easily. Was pho Sasuke's ramen or something?

"Thank you for the dinner Kushina." Sasuke thanked, "It was delicious."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel room, Naruto shed his clothes as he walked into the bedroom. "I liked what Mom served us today but I'm not really crazy about the smell sticking to my clothes…" Naruto commented as he made his way to the bathroom.<p>

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He enjoyed the dish but walking around still smelling like it? He could do without that part.

The couple showered and got themselves ready for bed. They snuggled together in the sheets and shut off the lights.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Naruto asked, "So you liked Mom's cooking tonight?"

"Yeah. I thought it was good. It's something I never had before." Sasuke answered.

"But you _have_ had something like it before."

"Hm?"

"You know _ramen._ It was kind of like ramen only not."

"I didn't really compare it to ramen. I think it's a little more…"

Naruto glared at the darkness before him, waiting for Sasuke's answer. "A little more what, teme?"

"I think it's better than ramen." Sasuke answered quickly.

Instantly, the blonde shot up and turned on the lights and glared down at his bastard of a husband. "You dick! You better take that back!"

Sasuke sat up slowly and rolled his eyes. He had debated in his mind whether he should have shared his opinion or not. Now this was the consequences. "What moron? I can't be entitled to what I think about different foods?"

"Hmph! You can barely take a bite of ramen but yet you can finish a whole damn bowl of that pho stuff! You're despicable Uchiha Sasuke!"

"What the hell did I do?"

t(-_-t)

Kiba wanted to sleep, he really did. But the argument he heard through the walls was much more fascinating. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting about ramen and pho and which was one better. Well, Naruto was arguing about why ramen was so much better and Sasuke was just trying to placate him so that they could sleep.

He certainly didn't expect something like that to happen on this trip.

But he had to admit, at least to this he could listen and _quietly_ laugh to it. It was better than hearing them have sex.

Kiba needed sleep though so he grabbed the earplugs he bought earlier today and put them in his ears.

This night he would get a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just to answer any questions, pho is a Vietnamese soup. I am _soooo_ in love pho. I do like ramen but I kinda started eating it less when I first tried pho. But I only eat pho when I'm really hungry and want myself to be filled. It's more like a dinner dish to me cuz I feel like I could just sleep after having a bowl. Hehe I'm ranting about food now…


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Sorry guys! I am soooo sorry! I know it's been a little while since I updated. I started college & I have to say that I love it. You're probably thinking that because I mentioned college, it's what is probably keeping me from updating you guys with PS. But what is _actually_ preventing me from updating is the internet. On some days it is up and some days it is down. And I have no way of knowing when the wifi is on or not.

I really appreciate you guys for waiting for my updates & I'll try to keep on task!

(Plus I'll admit a little homework gets in the way as well… and laziness)

**DISCLAIMER:** I should thank Kishimoto for creating my OTP

* * *

><p>There were deep groans inside the hotel suite bedroom. Groans that would make any person melt to their knees. It sounded oh so sinful made you want to turn away yet drew you in to hear more.<p>

Naruto was going for that.

He sat on Sasuke's back, pressing the palm of his hands into his husband's shoulders. Sasuke had his face turned to the side, facing the view of the window. He knew Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he was a sucker for the blonde's massages. It was very rare that he ever offered them. So whenever Naruto did, the dark haired man would immediately jump at the chance with a stoic, "Let's get this over with."

Not that he meant to do it in a rush. Sasuke loved it when Naruto took his time. Especially when Naruto massaged the muscles on his arms… oh fuck yes…

"Oh? You like that Sasuke?" Naruto asked teasingly.

He hadn't meant to say that out loud but dammit, those tan hands were amazing. There were just some things he couldn't keep in.

"Fuck baby… you are amazing." Sasuke complimented.

More than satisfied at the praise, Naruto leaned down and gently bit at the nape of Sasuke's neck. His massages were just another thing that he excelled at using against Sasuke whenever he wanted something.

So actually Naruto was trying to butter up Sasuke for something.

Just a few days before the vacation, Naruto received a package from his brother-in-law. A letter also came with the package. It had read, _"Dear Naruto-kun, I'm sure you were the one to receive this package before Sasuke could. As I have too many responsibilities to take up my time and I can't deliver this package myself I had it mailed to your residence. Please take it with you on your anniversary and you may or may not open it with my brother by your side. This is more of a present for Sasuke but it is made for you. Have a happy anniversary. From your superior brother-in-law, Uchiha Itachi."_

Naruto hadn't opened the package yet. At the moment, it just sat in his bag waiting. He wanted to open it with Sasuke by his side. But if he told his husband that the package was from his the elder Uchiha sibling, no doubt Sasuke would either destroy it or send it back.

True he could just lie and say it was from someone else. But Sasuke was smart and he would probably figure it out one way or another. So he just had to tell the truth.

"So Sasuke… I got this package a few days ago… " Naruto started.

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement.

"And I hadn't opened it yet because there was a note saying that I could open it with you also…"

"… And who was this package from?"

"..."

"No."

"Aw come on! It could be something nice for the both us! He said that it was technically a gift for _you_!" Naruto groaned. He couldn't understand why Sasuke didn't see the good in his brother. Itachi wasn't that bad sometimes…

Sasuke huffed but didn't bother to move. Now his good mood was ruined.

But then he thought about it…

And changed his mind.

"Naruto. Whatever thing Itachi sent us, you're looking at it first." Sasuke stated.

Well, at least he was going to get to open _whatever_ his brother-in-law sent him. He wondered what it could be. It couldn't be a sex toy or anything. The package was awfully light…

t(-_-t)

"Oh… I see." Naruto said as looked down at the gift from Itachi. "Yeah, I think Sasuke will like it. Thanks Itachi-san."

"_No problem. But I don't see why you had to call me."_ Itachi said from the other end of the phone line.

"Well, I just wanted to yell at you just in case I didn't like what you sent."

"_Tsk tsk. I bought the gift for otouto to enjoy. You are simply to embody it._"

"O…kay? Thank you Itachi-san?"

"You are welcome."

And the call disconnected.

* * *

><p>Naruto was enjoying himself quite a bit. He didn't understand why people seemed so afraid of Gaara! Yeah he kind of looked intimidating and had a glare that could freeze you in place but other than that, he thought of him as charming and adorable.<p>

Gaara was actually quite socially awkward.

So it was always a miracle for Gaara whenever he happened to connect with someone. And the red head enjoyed Naruto's company a lot. He could see why Uchiha Sasuke married the blonde. He would say that he would marry Naruto too but the blonde wasn't really his marrying type.

"Naruto… do you think I could get married one day?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled and lunged at Gaara with a hug. "Of course you'll get married! Who wouldn't marry you!?"

Sasuke glared in _extreme_ dissatisfaction. He knew it was harmless but still, everyone who really knew Sasuke knew that he was a jealous man. He grabbed the bottle of red wine and filled his glass a little. If he was going to get through the night, he needed a bit of alcohol in him.

While Sasuke sipped at his glass and Naruto chatted with Gaara, there was another person looking at them. Said person stood from their seat and decided to approach the table. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Looking towards the new company, Sasuke nodded his head towards the man. "Hyuuga Neji."

"Neji!" Naruto shouted as he tackled his old schoolmate with a hug. Neji welcomed the hug, awkwardly patting Naruto's head, and then pushing away. "It's been a while since I've seen you back in Sapporo Sasuke. What brings you here?" he asked, pulling up a chair to join the table.

Sasuke glared at Neji for welcoming himself but tilted his glass towards the red head across from him. "I'm here meeting with Sabaku, we're discussing business."

Gaara had his eyes on Neji from the moment he appeared at the table. When Neji looked at him, he redirected his gaze at the small basket of rolls on the table. He quietly took one and started to nibble to keep himself from talking or saying something strange.

"Ah yes, I know of you. It's an honor to meet you Sabaku." Neji said, bowing slightly.

Taking the roll away from his mouth temporarily Gaara answered, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Hyuuga." Then he went back to nibbling the roll.

Naruto looked back and forth between Gaara and Neji, smiling a knowing smile.

* * *

><p>It was a morning back in their hotel but it wasn't just a regular morning. Sasuke woke up looking at the ceiling but he gave it a small smile. There would be no business meetings today. It would just be him and Naruto spending their anniversary together.<p>

He had something nice and romantic in store for his dobe today. But the surprise would have to wait until later in the day.

Right now, they were cuddled up together in the bed. Naruto had his head resting against his chest, his blonde hair tucked under Sasuke's chin.

The arm curled around Naruto's waist slowly creeped down and groped the wonderful ass of his wife that he loved to fuck and love. The action caused Naruto to arch his back and just meld himself even closer to Sasuke. "Morning… anniversary… bastard… love you." Naruto mumbled.

"Hn. No kiss? Especially on a wonderful day like this?"

Naruto rose up and quickly pecked Sasuke on the lips and went right back to sleeping on his chest.

Normally Sasuke would be irritated at this. But it was their anniversary so he would let almost anything slide as long as he got to romp with his dobe at the end of the day. So instead he just nuzzled the blonde hair tucked under his chin and went right back to sleep.

t(-_-t)

Sasuke awoke again but this time Naruto wasn't with him. Immediately he perked up to the sound of his idiot inside the bathroom, singing a song. He didn't know what song it was but all he knew was that he felt like he needed a shower.

There was a small ding coming from the bedside table.

It wasn't his ringtone so he assumed that it was Naruto's phone. He picked up the device and looked at the screen. He scowled a little when he saw it was from Gaara but then shrugged it off. It was his anniversary today; he shouldn't get in a bad mood.

He walked over to the bathroom door and put his hand on the knob only to find it locked. "Naruto."

"Don't come in!"

That was weird. Naruto never really did that. But he brushed it off. "Relax. You have a message from Sabaku."

The door unlocked and Sasuke only saw a hand reach for the phone before the door closed and the lock clicked in place. Again, this was a little strange behavior to Sasuke. But what mattered at the moment was that he had to confirm his reservations.

Picking up his own phone nearby, he dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. A female voiced answer at the other end of the line.

While he spoke to the woman, Sasuke could register Naruto giggling inside the bathroom. What the hell was that idiot doing in there?"

"What was the Uchiha-san? I couldn't hear you." The woman spoke.

Sasuke shook his head and cleared his throat. "Forget it. That's it."

"Thank you Uchiha-san for selecting our services. We will see you tonight." The woman said and then the line clicked, signaling that the phone call was over.

Now that that was taken care of, he had to go see what Naruto was up to.

Marching over to the door, Sasuke put his hand on the knob and twisted it. He forgot that Naruto had locked it. "Usuratonkachi, open the door."

"Wait your turn! I'm almost done." Naruto mumbled from the other side. He could hear clothes rustling and then a sigh. The door was opened and Naruto immediately pinched his cheek playfully. "Don't be such princess. You can wait your turn."

"Hn. What were you giggling about in there? I hope you weren't touching yourself without my permission."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. He went back into the still messy bed and lay across it. "Yeah, like I need your permission to touch_ my_ own body. I was just talking to Gaara. Apparently he and Neji hit something off a little after we left and then he-"

The rest of what Naruto said was cut off when Sasuke shut the bathroom door. He didn't really care that much.

The blonde huffed when his husband didn't bother to hear what he said. But that was okay, he was just glad Sasuke didn't see the present Itachi had sent to them. Personally he didn't think it was much. It was something he could have bought himself.

He used one finger to dig beneath the hem of his pants and feel the fabric. It sure felt nice against his skin and he thinks that Sasuke would like it _very_ much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bah, this chapter feels so lame but this was what I could spit up for you guys. I promise next chapter I will do better! Hopefully the next time I try to update the wifi will still be stable!

(PS: I like a little GaaNeji)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hey, remember when this author used to update regularly? Yeah…

I hope you all had a wonderful time while missing me! I can't promise that I'll update right away for the next chapter but I'll do the best that I can do.

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto made the characters, I made the feels for the characters

* * *

><p>He had almost forgotten that there were two parts to Itachi's gift. Quickly, Naruto grabbed "part two" of the gift and slipped them on. Good thing he wasn't wearing anything too tight today. His clothes weren't loose but they fit him just right.<p>

Sasuke was still in the bathroom but it sounded like his shower was finished.

Naruto stretched out on the bed, just waiting for his husband so that they could begin their day. He had no idea what Sasuke planned. He shut his eyes in imagination. It would either be something romantic, kinky, or both.

"Naruto."

Opening blue eyes up, Naruto saw Sasuke looking down at him with his hands in his pockets. Naruto rubbed his eyes and propped himself up. Did he just take a little nap? He guessed that he was more tired than he thought. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled. "Happy fifth anniversary."

Sasuke put on a small smile of his own and crawled on top of his blonde. "Happy anniversary. Now let's get going." He pulled Naruto up and led him out of the room. He locked the door to their suite and put the key in his pocket; they wouldn't be returning to this hotel until tomorrow.

"Hey, where are we going?" Naruto asked excitedly, bouncing on his heels.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed his forehead before pecking him on the lips. "You'll see baby. Now come on, you need some coffee in you. You still seem tired."

Leaving their suite for the day, neither of them noticed Kiba looking at them as they walked away together.

Kiba sighed in relief and gave a small victory dance. Kakashi had informed him that the Uchihas would be gone until tomorrow. He was hoping he wouldn't have to hear the two celebrate all night in the room next to his. And his wish came true.

* * *

><p>Naruto breathed in the small of coffee and sighed in satisfaction. He sipped from the porcelain cup and set it down. He enjoyed coffee when he put his sugar and cream in it. It was both bitter and sweet. He didn't get how Sasuke could have it just plain black, it was much too bitter.<p>

"So, what are we doing huh? Where are we going?" he asked, leaning towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and gave him a brief kiss on the top of his head. "Just wait okay?"

He took his coffee cup back up and drank from it. He loved how bitter his coffee was. He liked it that way. He didn't know how Naruto could have it so sweet. "You finished your breakfast right?" he asked, looking down at the empty plate at the center of the table. It had some scraps on it but the meal was mostly finished. He saw Naruto nod his head and finish the rest of his beverage.

Naruto looked around the restaurant and smiled to himself. He remembered having one of their dates here when they were in high school.

They paid the bill and left.

Naruto eagerly looked around his hometown, noticing that not a lot had changed. There were some different stores in place and a few added buildings but that was it. But he was glad that there wasn't a drastic change to Sapporo. He liked his hometown the way it was.

"Hey check it out! I used to play around here!" Naruto eagerly pulled Sasuke along with him to a big fountain. Nearby there was a playground.

Pulling out a coin from his pocket, Naruto shut his eyes and dropped it into the fountain.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What a waste of change."

"Don't be an ass teme!" Naruto said cheerfully. He pulled Sasuke again with him to walk around the park more. Then he remembered something. He pointed his finger up to a little hill under a tree. "I remember that spot! We had a couple of dates there."

"And a few quickies."

"You pervert. All you remember were the times when you screwed me up there?"

"Of course I remember our dates. I just remember the times we had sex more vividly than our dates."

Naruto huffed and began to walk towards the hill, Sasuke following behind him.

Dark eyes concentrated on the firm behind of Naruto, glad that the dobe walked ahead of him. He ogled him all the way up.

The blonde plopped himself down underneath the tree, smiling at the nice view he had. He patted the spot next to him for Sasuke to sit down to which the raven did. During his past summers whenever he wandered out the house he would always go to his particular spot to cool down. It still hadn't changed a lot in about six or seven years.

Sasuke put an arm around Naruto and made him lean against him. "The playground changed a little. The equipment looks a little new." Sasuke commented.

He felt Naruto nod against him. "Yeah, some parts of it were kinda old when we left here. But it looks good from this distance."

"I can see the sprinklers from here going off. Remember that one date we had going through those things?" Sasuke asked.

Looking up in thought, Naruto remembered. "Oh yeah…" And then he frowned. "I remember that you pushed me onto the wet ground and then tried to convince me to do it there."

Sasuke shrugged. "We were alone, no one was around. You had fun anyway."

Naruto huffed and stood up from his spot. "Come on, I wanna go walking around some more." He took Sasuke's hand in his own and began to lead him away from the park.

They walked around the town more, pointing out certain memories at certain places. Then Sasuke stopped in front of bus stop, staring at the bench. Naruto looked at him and then at the bench. "Why'd you stop?"

"You do remember this spot right?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. It looked like a regular bus stop to him; there were plenty others out there in street as well. "What's so special about this bus stop?" he asked. He yelped when he was pulled into Sasuke's lap when he sat down on the bench. Looking around, his memory finally blinked on about this bus stop. "First kiss…" he mumbled.

Sasuke smirked and his hand on Naruto's thigh. "Very good dobe."

They were going slow and steady and they were still both a little shy about being with each other when they had their kiss at the bus stop. Although it wasn't very romantic, it was still very precious to them.

"Yeah, I remember how fucking cold it was. It was raining really hard and thunder and shit. Then you decided to get bold and made me sit on your lap." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Then you just decided to face battle me all of a sudden. You didn't even try to give me a little peck. You went in for it!"

"Damn straight I did." Sasuke commented. In all honestly, when he kissed his dobe it was just a sudden impulse that he couldn't stop. Naruto just felt good in his lap even though they were both wet from the rain. "Come on, we're going to upset the bus driver if he drives up and we tell him we're not really getting on."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

They continued walking on and yet again stopped in front of another memory.

"Wow, this store is still here." Naruto said in awe. "I remember finding one of my favorite books here! You were with me teme!"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. It was that boring book about the magic circus right?"

Naruto's cheeks puffed up a little in frustration. "Ugh, that is _to_ a good book!" He stomped his foot in disagreement. That bastard just didn't give that book a chance!

His husband shook his head and combed a hand through his hair, trying to soothe the blonde. No fighting today; be happy. "It had… some substance that did bring a fanciful image to my mind in some chapters of the book."

"Damn right it did!"

And then his blonde continued to walk off without him. Sasuke followed, quickly catching up to his side and held onto his hand. Naruto wouldn't stay like this for too long, not in the direction that they were going in.

Half an hour of walking later, Naruto stopped and pointed his finger at another building. "Our school!" he exclaimed.

Konoha High School. A very good school; it wasn't the best in Japan but it was certainly more up there than some other schools. Like from the day Naruto went to his first class and graduated, it looked exactly the same. No new added buildings. It was spotless and clean and roaming with students behind the gate.

"Uniforms are the same." Sasuke muttered. The boys uniforms were the same. The skirts on girls seemed to be shorter than he remembered. His mind began to wander off a little. That reminded him that he still hadn't gotten a school uniform for Naruto to put in their sexy closet. He could roleplay as Naruto's senpai. Maybe he would fit into the role of the school prefect or student council president. Or perhaps he could play sensei instead. He could also act as the principal and give Naruto personal detentions…

Naruto looked at Sasuke, recognizing the way dark eyes looked up in thought slightly and his lips thinning into a line a little. No doubt he was thinking of something perverted.

Some of the students spotted them and began to ogle, particularly the females pointing their eyes toward Sasuke. Not wanting the attention, Sasuke had pulled Naruto away from the school and began to leave it behind. He didn't want to cause some riot from a bunch of high school girls.

"Hey! Is that your boyfriend?" One girl shouted. "You're both hot!"

"You're the seme right?" Another said.

"What's the sex like?"

"Yaoi!"

Naruto giggled and leaned against Sasuke. "You will be eternally sexy up until the day you die." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and put an arm around Naruto's waist to pull him close. As they walked away, they heard the distant squeal of a small group of girls.

* * *

><p>"Why are we at my house?" Naruto asked, blinking at the gate. "We were just here."<p>

Sasuke shrugged. "I thought it would be nice to visit your house."

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to see Mom and Dad again…"

"Alone."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and crossed his arms. "Teme! We usually save that for the end of the day! I hope you're not planning on doing something dirty to me in my parent's room or something!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at his husband and leaned on one foot.

Again, Sasuke shrugged. "I'd be fine doing it in your old bedroom then. I don't have any arguments about that."

Naruto just pouted at his husband but walked towards the front door. He grabbed the spare key from the potted plant – his parents never changing the location of the key ever since he was born – and used it to unlock the door. He waited for Sasuke to come inside the house before shutting the door.

The couple took off their shoes at the doorway.

"Okay, so what exactly do you want to do here Sasuke?" Naruto asked. But there wasn't an answer from his husband. He couldn't even hear footsteps. Suddenly cautious the blonde began to tiptoe around his house, peering around corners and bracing himself for whatever Sasuke was going to do to him.

Quietly making his way up the stairs, he plastered his back against the wall.

He looked at his open bedroom door and peered inside, expecting to see Sasuke. His blue eyes scanned the room but not seeing Sasuke in sight. Taking himself off the wall, Naruto looked behind the door and walked inside the room. "Where the fu-"

Naruto let out a "manly" scream as arms wrapped around him from behind and he suddenly found himself face down on his mattress. "Teme!" he screamed into the sheets. He began to kick his legs and try to wave his arms around. Well he tried to; it would be hard to do so if the bastard husband of his would get off of him.

Sasuke chuckled and pushed himself off Naruto, only to flip him on his back and pin him down once again. He took both of Naruto's wrists and gripped them together with one hand. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face you ass!"

His smirk only grew wider and he admired the cute angry expression his wife was sporting. He resisted the urge to lean down and kiss the blonde's nose, fearing slightly that Naruto would do something like try to bite him. So instead he only looked, his eyes raking down and eyeing a bit at the flesh that had been revealed when he flipped him on his back.

He licked his lips, staring at the cute belly button of Naruto. With his free hand, Sasuke slowly brought it down to touch the creamy skin of Naruto's belly.

Naruto immediately felt panic.

He hoped Sasuke wouldn't take his pants off; he wasn't supposed to see his gift (sent from Itachi) for Sasuke until later on. Also he didn't want the awkwardness of his parents walking in, if they were actually coming towards the house anytime soon. Kushina would probably cheer them on to give her the grandchild she wants.

But he was relieved when Sasuke didn't take off his pants.

Instead he felt his breathe leaving him as he felt Sasuke begin to tickle him. Naruto instantly burst out into a fit of giggles and laughter, begging his husband to stop. He hated Sasuke knew his weak spots; the inside of his thighs were sensitive and so were his stomach and sides.

"Sas-! Sto-haha-p! I ca-an't take it! You… bastard!" Naruto laughed, wriggling his body to try and get away from that devious hand.

Sasuke chuckled and finally stopped, loving how flushed Naruto's face was from laughing too much and too hard. He finally got off of Naruto and patted his clothes down. He waited for patiently for Naruto to catch his breath. "Come on dobe, our day is almost done."

Naruto glanced briefly at the clock on the wall and noted that it was half past six. They would probably be getting around to the sex in about an hour so.

"I want to take you to one last place before our day is up." Sasuke said gently, a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whoo! I had you guys waiting long time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I think you might enjoy the next (if I write it well enough)!

Honeymoon, part 2 in next chapter (and sex I mentioned quickly)


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto owns the characters

**WARNINGS:** lemon

* * *

><p>Naruto was anxious as Sasuke pulled him up from the bed and stood himself on his feet. He wondered what his husband had in mind.<p>

They walked silently to the front door and put their shoes on. Naruto shut and locked the door to his house and let Sasuke guide him to wherever they were going. He felt his husband's hand at the small of his back and he just patiently walked to their destination.

On the streets, Naruto looked around and was starting to remember paths that he and Sasuke used to take together when they were in Sapporo. But still, where they were going he didn't really have a clue. He couldn't remember everything that they did in the last nine or eight years. He would just have to find out when they got there.

"Sasuke… how much longer?" he finally asked, looking behind him.

"Not that much longer baby. In fact… we're here." Sasuke said, finally stopping.

Naruto looked forward and his eyes widened in recognition at the building before him.

Once again being lead, Naruto let his hand be held by Sasuke as they went in through the doors being held by the doorman. The blonde thanked the old man, who responded with a gentle smile.

Sasuke went towards the front desk and spoke to the woman behind it. "How may I help you sir?"

"I have a reservation here. Uchiha Sasuke." He answered.

The woman looked at her screen and quickly pulled up his name. She nodded in confirmation and stood up from her seat to go to the wall behind her. She plucked a card from the wall and handed it over. "Enjoy your stay Uchiha-san."

He nodded to the woman and pulled Naruto towards the elevator, making sure that he picked one that was empty. The couple stepped inside and Sasuke quickly closed the button to shut the doors, not wanting anyone in their space at the moment. He took a glance at his blonde and smirked when he saw the expected reaction from Naruto. He would be even more surprised when they got to their floor.

The elevator stopped right on their floor.

"This is all… familiar." Naruto finally said after being quiet for so long.

"Hn. It should be Naruto."

They stopped in front of a door, their hands intertwined together. Naruto looked up expectantly at Sasuke as he swiped a card to enter the room. He opened the door and he stepped aside to let his wife enter the room first, following right after and shutting the door quietly.

Naruto walked inside the room, feeling a little faint at the memories hitting him. Shakily he sat towards the comfortable looking king sized bed. He sat at the edge of it and looked at Sasuke. "Our honeymoon suite." He stated quietly.

Sasuke smiled and sat next to Naruto, loving how breathless he looked.

He looked around the suite himself and noted that everything was according to how he asked. It looked exactly the same as it did when they honeymooned after their wedding. The lights made the room glow warmly and the wooden floors were polished brilliantly. A canopy hung on the ceiling, to give the bed the look of four poster bed despite it not having any posts. But if he so wished, then he could bring down the canopy to shield the bed from view.

Naruto loved how Sasuke did this for their anniversary. He had the strongest urge now to jump onto Sasuke. The bastard could be so quixotic when he really wanted to be. And why not go all out on their anniversary? He knows for sure that his husband will have more endlessly romantic ideas for their many anniversaries to come.

Looking up at the clock, Sasuke silently counted in his head.

Three… two… one…

A knock came at the door and Sasuke stood up to answer it while Naruto left walked towards the bathroom. Now would probably be a good time…

Sasuke returned, pushing a cart towards their bed and looked to see that his blonde had moved from his spot. "Naruto?" he called.

"I'm in the bathroom… freshening up." Naruto called from behind the closed door.

"Okay." Sasuke picked up a disc that was on the cart and went towards the big flat screen television mounted on the wall. He turned it on and set the disc onto a DVD player sitting on a table beneath the television. He would play it when the mood was right. For now, he put on a random channel with the volume on low and went towards the balcony.

He opened the doors and breathed in the air, admiring the view of the setting sun. It was almost gone behind the hills. He would have stared for even longer but a yelp and a thud had made him crane his neck back into the room.

Naruto cursed when he tripped. He had meant to quietly sneak into the bed to hide under the sheets but he it didn't go according to plan. He could actually quietly sneak around if he really tried but most of the time he was clumsy. Pulling himself using the bed as support, he noticed a slight breeze in the room. He blushed when he saw Sasuke look back and put on that trademark smirk of his.

So… how to go about it now?

Sasuke couldn't hold back the smirk he had on his face.

His dick twitched a little at seeing the sight of Naruto in almost nothing. He was still technically clothed but he was also kind of naked.

Naruto was wearing a pair of plain black boyshorts, a type of panties, and matching thigh high knee socks.

"All freshened up now dobe?" he asked, finally breaking the silence but not breaking his gaze from the lower half of the tan body.

Naruto nodded, smiling and shaking off how cold he felt with the balcony doors open. He noticed the cart by the bed and the bottle resting in a tub of ice. He went to the cart and decided to pour both of them a glass, his back towards his husband.

Sasuke let out a silent groan seeing the Uchiha symbol on the back of Naruto's underwear. Not even registering that he was moving back inside the room, he just went straight to Naruto and began to bite a little at his neck.

The blonde jumped a little at how Sasuke had silently made his way towards him without making a sound at all. He envied that. But those thoughts were dashed when he felt his husband's growing hard on pushing against his rear. He moaned a little at how hot it felt, unconsciously pushing back against Sasuke to feel more.

"Teme… take it." Naruto said, trying to regain his train of thought. He held up a glass filled with champagne and turned his head. Sasuke looked up and looked at the glass. Removing himself from Naruto (but missing the warmth and friction of his body), he took the glass in his hand and touched it briefly with Naruto's before sipping from it. Naruto did the same, his eyes looking down at the floor a little.

"Should I get undressed too?" Sasuke inquired, watching Naruto go towards the balcony and shut the doors.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked past Sasuke to lie on the bed. He sighed at the softness of the sheets, his hands petting the plush. He heard clothes rustling behind him, telling him that Sasuke was starting to undress. Sasuke's body loomed over him, lips kissing up his back and a hand groping at his thighs and snapping the thigh highs.

Sasuke kissed his way up Naruto's back until he was right at his ear. "I have a surprise dobe." He whispered.

The blonde smiled and looked over his shoulder to look at Sasuke. "Oh really? Is it sexy?" he asked with a laugh.

"Very. Just wait." Sasuke stood up and made his way towards the television. He slipped the disc into the slot of the DVD player and made his way back to Naruto with the remote in his hand. He went back on the bed and cuddled right up to Naruto, almost unable to contain the smirk he had on.

"Did you bring some sort of movie to watch?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto… a movie. Just look at the screen."

Naruto did as he was told and set his eyes on the large television screen. Finally a picture came up and he tilted his head in confusion. There were people talking… they sounded familiar.

On the screen it showed a view of Naruto, lying down on the same sheets he was on right now. Smiling and laughing at the camera. Blue eyes widened when he saw a pale hand reach out and start to squeeze his tan thighs on the screen. Then he heard Sasuke's voice. "So we're married now… would it be alright to call you my wife?"

The line rang a bell in his mind. He heard that from Sasuke on their honeymoon right here in the hotel suite!

He shot up and glared at Sasuke who just smiled innocently. "You bastard! That isn't romantic! That's pervy!"

Sasuke chuckled and reached a hand out to smooth down Naruto's arm. "I believe that it can be both ways dobe."

"You made a sex tape of the first time we had sex…! As a married couple!"

Dark eyes glanced over to the screen still playing the movie. "Well, clearly I can see from here that you didn't care at the time."

Following his gaze, Naruto glared at the Naruto on the screen laughing and giggling as the Sasuke with him began to bite and kiss at his neck. The current Sasuke beside him began to stroke at his thighs, still playing with the thigh highs. He wanted nothing more but to hit Sasuke upside the head and put on at least five layers of clothes so that his husband wouldn't be able to touch any skin on him.

Bastard… bringing one of their sex tapes on their anniversary when it was supposed to be a romantic day…

"I still remember that I actually convinced you to wear a garter." Sasuke commented.

Naruto looked up at the screen and saw Sasuke on the screen taking the garter between his teeth and pulling it off the television Naruto's thigh. He frowned at the sight but he had to admit himself that it was actually sexy.

He admired at himself on the television and commenting on his mind that he was definitely a sex kitten of some sort. He agreed with himself… he was very sexy.

Continuing to watch, he was oblivious that Sasuke's hands began to wander up and down his body.

Sasuke nipped at his blonde's neck, gently sucking on a hickey onto the caramel skin. He frowned however when he saw that Naruto was more preoccupied with watching the television.

He had brought it to help them get in the mood but not to actually watch it like a movie.

"Usuratonkachi…" he whispered into the blonde's ear.

Naruto hummed in response. Sasuke frowned; he needed Naruto's undivided attention on him.

Flipping Naruto on his back, he looked directly into pretty blue eyes that he always loved to stare into. "I want your attention dobe."

"You shouldn't have brought a sex tape for me to watch then." Naruto replied quickly. He shifted and slid his hands down on his body. "Not that I really minded watching actually. It's still pervy to watch ourselves have sex from five years ago but I never realized how great my legs were until I actually see myself from a different point of view."

"Yes dobe, your legs have always been amazing." Sasuke complimented before leaning in to kiss the plump lips of Naruto.

Immediately Naruto's hands went to grip the back of Sasuke's head and deepen the kiss. His fingers combed through and petted the dark, soft hair. He loved feeling his husband's hair through his fingers, keeping them busy. Likewise with Sasuke's hands, they kept themselves busy by running up and down his blonde's body in appreciation.

Tan hands slid down from dark hair to push gently at Sasuke's chest to stop the kiss. They broke apart slowly and Sasuke looked down in question. "I can hear us in the background."

Both pair's eyes drifted again towards the television.

"I think it's romantic."

"Sasuke, it's like being at a chicken party except we're the only ones here. Turn it off."

Obeying like the good husband he was, Sasuke instead proceeded to bring his lips down to silence Naruto in another kiss. He'd make sure that the dobe wouldn't hear the DVD anyway. He'd be screaming and moaning in just a few minutes.

Naruto despite being caught off guard reciprocated the kiss, trying to battle for dominance in the lip lock. It was an inevitable thing that he would lose – rarely did he ever win – but he liked the thrill of actually "fighting" in their kiss. He felt Sasuke's hands dip into his underwear and began to stroke him, making him break off the kiss and throw his head back.

Sasuke looked down in satisfaction to see his wife already writhing slightly in pleasure. Blue eyes locked onto his onyx and they just stared at each other. He continued to touch Naruto, feeling small hands roam over his own pale body and slide their way down. He inhaled sharply when he felt a hand cup at his crotch. He gave a smug smile and suddenly pulled away.

As if being pulled, Naruto instantly sat up when he felt those talented large hands stop touching him. He watched Sasuke get on his back and fold his hands behind his head, smirking at him.

"You want it dobe? Come get it." Sasuke encouraged.

Naruto rolled his eyes but climbed over on top of him. He initiated another kiss and hummed when his husband's hands began to roam once again over his body. Clever fingers stroked and squeezed, caressing him in all the right places. Sasuke knew all his spots well after years of being together. With every familiar touch, the blonde began to slowly grind against his lover.

He could feel how hot Sasuke was and how large he was growing the more he moved against him.

He pulled away from kissing pale lips to moving down to whisper in his ear, "I want it now." And to emphasize, he moved his hand down to grip at his husband's dick again.

Sasuke shuddered but kept the smirk on his face. He pushed Naruto away temporarily to remove his own boxers. He breathed a sigh of relief when his cock was finally freed; he was beginning to feel even more constricted when his dobe sat on top of him and began to grind. He looked over at Naruto and reached his hand out to snap the band of his underwear.

"Off." He simply said.

Naruto stood on his knees with his back towards Sasuke. He brought his hands to the hem of his underwear and _slowly_ pushed them down. He looked back to see his husband practically mesmerized by his action, his hands twitching in anticipation.

Finally getting the underwear off, he took one of Sasuke's hands and filled in the space between his fingers with his own. They were silent for a moment, just looking at each other.

Sasuke's eyes wandered down, his eyes telling Naruto that he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking?" the blonde asked.

"I'm debating… whether or not I want the socks on. They make your legs look even more amazing."

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes. He detached his hand from Sasuke and stood up from the bed to stretch the thigh highs back into place. "Yeah, well while you're debating I'm going to prep. Where's the lube?"

He looked in the direction of where Sasuke's finger pointed to see that it was directed at his jacket. He got off the bed to reach into the pockets of the coat. He dug inside the pocket sewn on the inside to pull out a mini bottle of lube. Naruto jumped right back on the bed and popped the cap open.

Taking a decent sized portion into the palm of his hand, he smeared it on the tips of his fingers and laid on his back with his legs opened. "Well this is nice. You usually hate prepping yourself." Sasuke commented.

And it was true; Naruto didn't like to prep himself. He couldn't reach all the spots that Sasuke could reach. But he would do this because he knew that his asshole of a husband enjoyed it. He took a deep breathe when he pushed his finger inside his entrance and slowly moved it in and out to get used to the feel.

When he felt comfortable enough, he added another finger in slowly and began to scissor. Naruto bit his lip, his body getting hotter and wanting to beg for Sasuke to just take him. He whimpered when he added a third…

Sasuke watched as he began to slather himself with the lube as well, his large cock twitching in his hands seeing Naruto's expression between pleasure and discomfort. He knew that Naruto could only reach so far inside him, not like the way his dick pushed into him and filled the blonde to the brim and making him scream in ecstasy.

At the thought of having Naruto writhe beneath him, Sasuke stopped Naruto by taking hold of his hand. Blue eyes looked up at him, so full of love and want for his husband, lover, and best friend.

"I decided…" Sasuke said quietly, "that I want the socks on."

He pulled Naruto's fingers out of himself. Sasuke folded Naruto's legs against his chest and positioned himself at that beautifully tight hole that he knows he'll never get tired of fucking. Wanting to savor his anniversary he pushed in achingly slow. He enjoyed the expressions his wife made, he enjoyed every detail.

Blue eyes dilating, cheeks turning a shade of pink, kiss swollen lips being bit by white teeth, and the best part of all was Naruto's entire face just basically screaming "Fuck me."

Once sheathed inside his beloved, Sasuke took the slender legs of his blonde and put them over his shoulders. He cupped Naruto's face with one of his hands, sliding it down slowly to his neck, brushing past erect nipples and down his stomach. "I love you." He said, placing his hand back on the slender leg to hold them in place.

Naruto smiled at him. "I love you too. Now can you please move already?"

Sasuke complied, starting off slowly despite just wanting to ravage the tight asshole he was seated in. No, they weren't fucking tonight. They were making love.

He appreciated the breathy sighs from his blonde beneath him. Blue eyes tried to keep trained on him but kept on shutting in pleasure. Naruto would throw his head back and his hands would clench the sheets beneath him.

But then he began to pick up the pace. Naruto started to moan out loud and one of his hands released the sheet to touch himself. "Sa-hah-suke…"

"Nng… Naruto…"

Naruto felt Sasuke's hands leave his legs and grip at his hips. Now he knew Sasuke was really going to start fucking him.

Sasuke put his weight into thrusting into Naruto, grunting every time. Enough to make the headboard of the bed bang against the wall. The bed creaked, the room was hot and there was a symphony of moans in the air.

"Fuck…! Sasuke… so big… deep!" Naruto moaned out loud, his hands pulling Sasuke down to claw at his back. He heard him chuckle but all his concentration was on how he was being filled.

Sasuke himself was lost in a sea of euphoria. His heart was racing and his dick ached to just cum into Naruto. But he wasn't ready yet, not until he made his wife cum first. His hips moved as fast as they as they could, skin slapping against as he continued to meet with Naruto where they connected physically.

Moving even faster, Sasuke practically drank in all the sounds his beloved was making. Naruto was past just moaning; he was screaming and practically crying out curses and Sasuke's name. Just what he wanted.

"Sasuke! Please!" Naruto cried out. He pushed Sasuke away from him to plead with his eyes.

It was the perfect timing. Sasuke reached down to place a hand at Naruto's weeping erection and began to jerk him off. Just a few seconds later Naruto cried out, arching his back as he spilled onto the large hand that was touching him. Most of it had splashed onto his hand but a bit had gotten on his stomach as well.

Sasuke felt his blonde go limp beneath him but he was still moaning as he continued to thrust into him. He took his cum covered hand licked up the essence, his eyes looking straight at blue eyes.

Those blue eyes, though looking exhausted, stared right back. With a bit of strength, Naruto reached out and took Sasuke's hand to bring to his lips. His tongue darted out and she shyly started licking his own cum off the pale hand.

Overwhelmed at the sight that was his Uchiha Naruto, Sasuke pulled his hand away from pouty lips to give him a firm kiss. His other hand, still latched onto Naruto's hip, gripped him tight when he felt the coil release and came inside the tight passage.

He milked himself completely, making sure that every drop was inside.

Naruto broke the kiss and tried to push Sasuke off him, having collapsed out of exhaustion after having his ejaculation. "Teme… heavy…"

Sasuke grunted. He gingerly pulled out and rested on his back and made sure to pull Naruto to lie on top of him. He tucked the blond head under his chin and had his arms wrapped around his blonde's waist, but not before wiping excess cum on his hand onto the blanket.

"It's sticky Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly. He merely got a grunt in return.

They both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uh… hooray? I hope you guys liked! I have an awkward time typing up lemon scenes


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto (yeah I think we all know that)

* * *

><p>Gaara sighed as he stared out the window of his apartment. Despite only knowing Naruto for such a short time, he was already missing the blonde. He liked his stories, his company, and just how very bright he was. He felt like he could use that.<p>

He looked at the screen of his phone and wondered if he should call or text the blonde. Would a phone call be too formal? Or would a text message be too informal? Gaara silently glared at the phone. He was never very good at these kinds of things.

There was a groan beside him. Quickly he pulled up the blankets to cover himself.

He looked to his right to see pearly eyes open at him. A hand smoothed up and down at his naked back and moved up to touch his cheek. "You don't sleep." His companion mumbled.

"No, I don't." He said back. He looked at the long brown hair and wondered if it was okay to touch it with his hands. Gaara took a risk and pulled at a strand of hair. "Sit up with me. I don't feel like laying down on the bed." He commanded.

Neji sat up, not all phased at Gaara's tone. He thought it was cute that he was a little awkward at this whole thing. He let Gaara touch his hair while staring at the phone in the man's other hand, an empty draft for a text message that was supposed to be sent to Uchiha Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as Naruto recounted the details of his and Sasuke's anniversary. She had always known Sasuke as a bit of an upright asshole but the blonde told otherwise. He was a bastard – no doubt about it - but he had a secret hidden side that was only visible to the one he loved. And he wanted to keep it a secret from others.<p>

And yet here was Naruto, spilling the details.

"I'm so jealous of you Naruto-kun. You have someone that you've loved for a long time, you're married, _and_ you're happy. It's almost everyone's dream to have the life you're living." Sakura sighed as she set down her cup of tea. She wasn't complaining about her own life but Naruto just seemed so much more fulfilled.

Reaching out to hold her hand, Naruto took it and gave her one of his pleasant smiles. "Don't worry Sakura-chan! One day you'll meet the man who is just right for you and you'll be happily married too!" he encouraged.

The front door swung open and in stepped Sasuke, surprised to see his secretary with his wife. He loosened his tie and removed his shoes.

It had just been two days after coming back from their trip but he wouldn't return to his office until another day passed. For now he was just passing on reports to his brother to let him know how the trip went. "Haruno." He greeted.

Sakura gave a slight bow to her superior before looking back at Naruto. "Hi teme! How was seeing your brother _again_?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but went to go kiss his love. He leaned down and he was only to give a quick peck but Naruto put his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long kiss. The second he felt a tongue slip past his lips, he forgot about his secretary being in the room.

The couple remained in their lip lock, leaving the only woman in the room to just stare in awe.

She would cherish this moment for the rest of her life.

Naruto had successfully pulled Sasuke on the couch beside him, pulling him by his loosened tie. They finally pulled apart, Naruto just flashing a casual smile at Sakura. "I was just telling Sakura-chan about the week we had in Sapporo."

Sasuke tensed slightly for a minute, looking sternly down at blue eyes. "Oh you did?"

"Yup!" Naruto said with a bright smile. "I thought it would be nice to inform her seeing as she is my friend and all." He patted his husband's thigh and rubbed it for a bit.

Sakura sat on the other side of the couch, unsure of what to say. But she didn't have to once the ringing of a cellphone sounded through the air.

All eyes looked to the device sitting on the coffee table. Naruto reached out and spoke into it. "Hello? Hi Mom! … Yes we're doing fine… Uh-huh, it was really great. We had a nice time…" Naruto said. His face suddenly flushed and he looked back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke. He spoke a little quieter into the phone, "No, I'm _not_! … Yes I'm sure! … I don't feel sick at all and… Goodbye Mom."

The blonde hung up the phone and gave an embarrassed smile. "Hehe… it was my mom."

Looking at the two, Sakura had no idea what Naruto's mother could have said to make him so bashful all of a sudden. Judging by the expression of Sasuke, he had a good and clear idea what seemed to be going on. But Sakura had no clue.

Sasuke leaned down to whisper in the blonde's ear, causing Naruto to pout at him and pinch his thigh. Sasuke only responded by kissing his cheek.

Oh yes, there was more to Sasuke and Naruto was definitely lucky to have him.

t(-_-t)

Kushina pouted when she heard her call disconnect. She hung up the phone and sighed loudly, obviously signaling Minato to listen to her.

"What is it dear?" he asked, despite knowing what she was going to say. He was in the other room after all.

"I just simply asked our youngest son if he was with our grandchild yet! It was a legitimate question to ask and he shouldn't have been so embarrassed about it! He has sex quite frequently and I think by now that they should have…"

Minato just quietly nodded and agreed with his wife, smiling all the while like the good husband he was.

* * *

><p>"I tell you Shika when you hear Uchiha Sasuke having sex in a hotel suite right next to you, your whole world just changes!" Kiba exclaimed, shuddering at the memories and the lack of sleep he had from listening to them.<p>

Shikamaru, sitting at his computer, just gave his friend a questionable look. He didn't really ask about the trip or what happened. Kiba just walked right up and said what he just said. But he didn't say anything; he just stared at his friend hoping that was all he had to say and then they would both get back to work. He didn't really want to hear more.

But he wasn't that lucky of a guy despite his smarts.

Kiba sighed before sipping his coffee cup. "I mean seriously man; I had no idea that Uchiha was such a dog! You know even after I bought earplugs, whenever they were fucking they kept on making things bumping hard enough to wake me up. Seriously, they can rock pretty hard if you know what I mean."

"Yes Kiba I know what you mean. Now get to work." Shikamaru said curtly, his eyes going back to the screen of his computer. Yet Kiba made himself comfy and sat himself down on the spare chair set up against the wall. "Kiba, _go to work_." He pressed.

"But Shikamaru! I'm scarred! I need to talk this out with a good friend of mine!"

"So go talk to Akamaru about it when you get home."

"But I need to talk this out with someone who would understand! Akamaru has never met Uchiha Sasuke before so he can't possibly know! Help me out here."

Shikamaru sighed and turned to face his friend. "I don't want to hear about what you heard through hotel walls Kiba."

"I'm scarred for life man! I need to talk this out!" Kiba insisted.

"Well I'm not a therapist."

Kiba set his cup down on Shikamaru's desk and rubbed at his eyes. "You're my friend. You're supposed to help me out in my times of trouble."

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. Kiba complained about the same thing when they were in college together; hearing people fuck in the dorms above or beside him and not getting enough sleep. He doesn't understand why he's freaking out about it today.

"Oh if only you could understand what I going through." Kiba groaned. Shikamaru really didn't want to understand, he just wanted to _work_. "All that moaning, groaning, bumping, and panting… listening to that."

Shikamaru silently cursed his friend, now he was actually imagining it.

"How often do you think they do it?" Kiba inquired.

"Damn it Kiba you need to-" Shikamaru almost yelled but was interrupted.

"Almost every day."

Both men turned to see their superior standing at before them, his hands in his pockets looking absolutely calm. Dark eyes lazily gazed at the both of them before he smirked. "Get back to work Inuzuka."

"Yes sir." Kiba said quietly.

And Sasuke left quietly.

It was silent between the two men.

Kiba groaned again. "Damn he is so lucky. He's powerful, good looking, _and_ he bones almost every single day!" He grabbed his cup and sipped at the coffee, glaring down at the dark liquid. "Lucky bastard."

From that point on Shikamaru ignored Kiba until he left.

* * *

><p>"Damn he is so lucky. He's powerful, good looking, <em>and<em> he bones almost every single day! Lucky bastard."

Sasuke couldn't help his widening smirk. Inuzuka definitely got it right. He walked straight to his office at a leisurely pace, looking around to make sure that everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing.

He opened the door to his office and smiled at the sight he saw.

Naruto, resting peacefully on the office couch, practically naked if not for the jacket Sasuke put over him before he walked out to go to a different level of the building. He eyed the long golden legs and how his blonde had his whiskered cheek resting on his hands. He walked over and lifted the jacket slightly to get a good look at the tan rear he pounded not too long ago. The cum was still sticky but was beginning to dry. He resisted the urge to squeeze the tan globes, feel the firm flesh. The only reason he didn't was because he might have been tempted to wake him up and go another round. On the floor were the dobe's clothes strewn about when he came in earlier to just drop off a lunch and go home.

But he had other plans.

Sasuke went to his desk and quietly started up his computer, tapping at the keys and going through files on his desk. Every once in a while he would glance at Naruto who would mumble or shift ever so slightly.

He couldn't decide what he liked better, kinky sex or office sex.

In his musing, there was a muffled ringtone playing. Sasuke broke out of his thoughts and looked at his phone. The screen was blank. He looked over at Naruto who was beginning to stir and rose up from the couch.

He watched as Naruto clutched the jacket that was covering him and bent down to search for his ringing phone. Finding it under his shirt, Naruto answered without looking to see who was calling. "Hello? Hi Gaara!" The blonde greeted with a big smile on his face.

Sasuke continued to work quietly as Naruto chattered away on the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I love NejiGaa, but not as much as I love SasuNaru.

I miss Neji in the manga….


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Oh my gosh I haven't updated since last year! Haha, hope you guys had some wonderful holidays & celebrated a fantastic start to the new year!

_A little important you read this_ - Did I ever tell you guys that I have no idea where I'm going with PS? I love PS & the chapters that I've entertained you guys with but in all honesty, I feel that PS is pretty directionless which I was aware of the first chapter I uploaded a year ago. I _thought _I would have a plot by now but I'm still not sure what to do with PS and where to head it with. I do keep on mentioning mpreg but I'm also still unsure on how to start it if I go on board with it. So I guess I'll (and you guys will) wait & see.

**DISCLAIMER: **characters & Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Sasuke typed away at his computer he was working on in his office. His eyes were beginning to strain a little from working too long so he had put on a pair of his glasses. From outside his closed door he heard Naruto moving back and forth in the hallway. At first he ignored what the blonde was doing for the first hour and a half but now he was growing a little curious.<p>

Standing up from his desk, he opened the door and looked down the hall. His eyebrows shot up in surprise in seeing their _special_ closet emptied.

Shifting his gaze to where Naruto was, he breathed a sigh of relief to see him just dumping all their outfits onto the couch. He appeared to be just doing laundry.

For a moment he thought the moron had decided to get rid of all the sexy little outfits and toys they had collected over the years.

With his eyes gazing over the pile, Sasuke decided that he could take a break for just a little bit.

He made his way over to the couch and used one hand to shift through all the clothes. This reminded him that he still had yet to get a schoolgirl outfit for the blonde to add more to their closet. When he would get back on his computer, he would have to search for one online.

Naruto came into the room and started sorting through the clothes, looking at the tags inside. "Hey Sasuke." He said absently to his husband.

"Doing some sexy laundry Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he picked up a red cape. Naruto rolled his eyes but did not cease his sorting. He unfolded it and a pair of wolf ears fell out from the material. He picked it up and tried to remember what they were roleplaying. "Naruto, what was this for again?"

Looking up to what his husband was holding, Naruto smiled and took the cape and ears away. "Remember? This was when we did little red riding hood? I wore the cape and you wore the ears? My bag of goodies?"

Sasuke looked up in thought and then smirked. _Now_ he remembered. He made Naruto bake a bunch of stuff, caked it all with chocolate and whip cream, and then they licked it off each other.

He sat down and began to help Naruto sort through more clothes. He found two police uniforms; Sasuke was supposed to be the chief and Naruto was a rookie cop. "Sometimes I forget that we have some of these outfits."

"That's because you buy a lot of outfits for me bastard." Naruto said as he picked up a pile of outfits and went to the laundry room. Sasuke followed.

They both loaded up the washer and took out whatever was in the dryer they took to fold.

Sasuke had a particular fun time folding the laundry, reminiscing over all the sexy outfits that he and Naruto had fun in. Oh yes, lots of fun.

Naruto on the other hand was more concentrated on how he was going to fit all of the clothes in the closet. When he took them all out, he realized that space was a little tight for all the clothes. He was considering giving a few away but Sasuke would most likely argue against it. He wondered if he could find a box to fit some of the extra ones in…

"You know what would be fun? You should out this on." Sasuke suggested, holding up one of the freshly laundered outfits. His gaze didn't waver when Naruto sneered at it. "I think it's quite appropriate."

"I don't feel like wearing the maid dress Sasuke. You're gonna make me wear the headdress and the socks and the shoes. I just want to wear my t-shirt and sweats today."

"Come on, you know you want to wear it. You like it." Sasuke pressed.

Naruto huffed. "Well if you want me to wear it, then _you_ have to put on a suit."

"Hn."

Without looking up, he heard Sasuke leave the couch and go to their bedroom. He figured that he had won. But after a few minutes the maid dress plopped into his lap. He looked up and crossed his arms seeing that Sasuke had actually put on one of his suits. And he held up the socks, the headdress, and the shoes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto." Kiba greeted as the blonde came up to their table.<p>

Naruto smiled at them and welcomed them to the restaurant. "Hi Kiba, hi Shikamaru. I'm glad to see you guys here!" he said. "You guys want any water? Tea?"

"Water is fine, thanks." Shikmaru said.

"Alright, I'll be getting your drinks while you guys order." Naruto skipped off to the kitchen, seeming particularly happy today.

Kiba watched Naruto walk away and he leaned forward to his friend. "We should ask him."

Shikamaru, not looking up from the menu, remained quiet. Really, he didn't mind learning a few personal details about Sasuke. But after hearing what he heard last week about his superior having sex almost every day, he wanted to just close the doors on his superior's personal life. It was one thing to learn that he was married to another man; it's another to learn that they have sex quite often. And that was all thanks to Kiba.

"Come on, don't you want to learn why Uchiha was wearing an _orange_ tie today?" Kiba whispered.

He tried to block out his friend but Kiba was insistent. He swore that his curiosity would get them both in a major trouble one day. Why couldn't Kiba just shut up and actually keep still outside of his cubicle too? It would cause less stress to his peaceful life.

Naruto returned with two cups of water. He set them down on the table and took out his notepad. "So, you guys ready?" he asked, ready to jot down whatever they wanted.

"We'll just share a sushi plate. We'll have two bowls of miso soup and a side of tempura." Shikamaru ordered, closing the menu and handing it to Naruto.

The blonde jotted down the order and took the menu from Shikamaru. "Alright, anything else you guys want?"

"Why is your husband wearing an orange tie?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru sighed internally. _Why_ couldn't Kiba keep his stupid mouth shut? Why?

Naruto just smiled. "We had this thing going on yesterday about what kinds of _things_ to wear. To abridge it, we agreed to do something sexy tonight if he wore the orange tie and I wore this shirt." He explained. "You guys wanna hear what it is?"

Both men looked at the shirt the blonde was wearing. It was just a plain black shirt; they didn't see any logos on it or anything.

There wasn't an answer to his question so he just shrugged. "Well, I'll go give the kitchen your order. I'll be back!" Naruto walked away and both men saw what made the shirt so special. The Uchiha fan was stitched onto the back of it.

"I wonder how powerful Naruto must be to actually get Uchiha to wear an orange tie…"

t(-_-t)

Sasuke rubbed his nose with a tissue, having sneezed just a couple seconds ago. He had a feeling someone was talking about him.

But he didn't have time to speculate on it.

He looked down at the tie Naruto handed to him yesterday and sighed. Naruto could be quite persuasive, but he would at least get benefits from the stupid things Naruto made him do sometimes.

"Hello little brother. Is that an _orange_ tie you're wearing?"

Startled, Sasuke looked up and his jaw tensed. "Itachi… you could have at least let me know that you were coming to see me. It's the decent thing to do."

Itachi, stepping into the office, took a seat onto the couch. Sasuke couldn't help but let a few memories flash into his mind of when he fucked Naruto on the furniture. "I like surprises Sasuke. And I like surprising you with my presence. Why wouldn't you want me around?"

Now that his brother made an appearance, Sasuke knew for sure that he and Naruto wouldn't be having sex tonight. Itachi would want to make sure that he didn't get any as long as he was around. There was no way to shoo him out for the rest of the day.

He would be forced to endure Itachi again.

"I suppose you're going to want to have dinner?" he asked, not looking away from his computer screen.

Itachi nodded. "Of course."

"Alright, I'll book a table at-"

"But, I want Naruto to cook for me."

Sasuke looked up and glared at his brother. He made it sound as if Naruto was his personal chef or something with the way he said it. And he wanted Naruto to cook only for _him_. He was just selfish like that. He loved everything about Naruto and he didn't really want to share his many amazing talents. At the top of his list was sex. Second was the blonde's cooking.

He watched as Itachi pulled out his phone and put it to his ear. He wondered who he was calling.

"… Naruto-kun? It's Itachi… Yes, I'm here to visit and I'd like to dine with you and my brother… Actually I was thinking that _you_ could prepare something… Is there a problem…?" Itachi spoke into the phone.

_Yes_. Sasuke thought in his mind. Sasuke had come up with a little teasing game for him and Naruto and now he wouldn't be able to try it out tonight! Itachi had some timing…

Itachi closed his phone and gave an innocent smile to Sasuke. "I'll be arriving at seven."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you guys don't mind the short chapter! I was missing Itachi a little so I felt like bringing him in again. I especially love making him a cockblock for Sasuke&Naruto… hehe…


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:** characters belong to Kishimoto, feels belong to all the fans

* * *

><p>"Have a goodnight Itachi." Kakashi said as his superior walked to the elevator. The man didn't need to look up from his orange book to see the arrogant man walk from outside his office. He only knew from years of working with him.<p>

Itachi pressed a button on the elevator and before the doors closed he said, "Yes, I will Kakashi."

While waiting for his floor, Itachi couldn't help the smirk on his face. He had successfully gotten his brother to "invite" him over for dinner. He had effortlessly walked into his brother's building and told him about their dinner plans. And just to ensure that Sasuke wouldn't weasel out of the dinner, he called Naruto ahead of time to schedule it.

He so loved to frustrate his younger brother.

Yes, Itachi was quite the genius.

* * *

><p>Itachi was quite the cockblock.<p>

Sasuke had known that the entirety of his life. Whether Itachi was doing it because he was a sadistic bastard or if he was just doing it as a joke, either way it pissed him off!

Ever since his brother left the office, he spent the rest of his work day angry. He was snappish at his coworkers and irritated at practically everything else. If he wasn't who he was, Sasuke would have had a temper tantrum. But he was a grown man and he couldn't flip desks and throw people out the windows of his building without a legitimate reason.

He glanced down at his wedding ring to calm him down but then his thoughts went back to Itachi. He would be enjoying the night with his usuratonkachi if it weren't for his brother. And he wore the stupid _orange_ tie for nothing! It took all his willpower and pride not to rip it off and replace it with his regular tie. But he knew Naruto would check to see if he kept it on all day now that he was connected with some of his employees at the office.

Sasuke was definitely looking forward to his reward.

But now he would probably have to wait _tomorrow_ night!

The only thing he could look forward to tonight was Naruto's cooking, alcohol, and Itachi walking out the door of his home once dinner was over.

Damn Itachi…

* * *

><p>Itachi was quite the cockblock.<p>

Naruto had to admit that as he stood at the stove, stirring at the pot. He was hoping to have a nice night with Sasuke. He didn't want to have to wear that shirt for nothing; and especially Sasuke having to wear that orange tie. He was going to reward him for actually going through with wearing the thing the entire day.

He had called Sakura to ensure that Sasuke had worn it from the beginning of his work to when he got off. And Kiba and Shikamaru at lunch confirmed that his husband definitely continued to wear it the whole work day.

He was going to have Sasuke sit on the bed with his hands handcuffed behind him to the bedpost. Naruto was going to strip for him and tease the hell out of his husband until he got hard. Then he would ride him until he couldn't ride anymore. Then he would uncuff his teme and let him fuck the hell out of him for as long as they wanted.

But now they would have to postpone it the next night.

Not that he didn't enjoy Itachi being around. It's just… why couldn't he choose another night?

Of course he knew Sasuke would be the unhappy one between them. No doubt Sasuke was cursing his brother to high heavens for this. But what's done is done.

Tasting the soup for the shabu shabu, he deemed it to be ready and took it off the stove. He didn't think a hot pot was really appropriate when it was still summer, nearing the end of September and almost going into October but personally he was craving it. And he knew Itachi would like it either way.

Naruto looked at the dining table and felt accomplishment. He got off work early just to prepare dinner for his husband and brother-in-law. He prepared hiyayakko, hayashi rice, the shabu shabu, and gyoza for them. And unsure what alcohol to serve afterwards, he put out a bottle of wine and sake.

Glancing at the clock, Naruto had an hour to polish up the apartment a little. He put away the laundry he left on the couch from the day before in their drawers, polished the furniture to a nice shine, wiped down the floors, and cleaned up the kitchen.

He went upstairs to freshen up himself but then caught sight of the closet. Just for Sasuke's sake (and a little of his own), he locked it. Both he and Sasuke didn't want Itachi wandering through their special closet and upsetting both of them (mostly Sasuke).

After dressing himself up in a thin sweater and clean pants, Naruto just awaited for the arrival of the Uchiha brothers.

The door opened and the first to step in was Itachi, looking around the apartment before setting his sights on Naruto. He went to him and greeted the blonde with a kiss on the cheek. "So good to see you again Naruto-kun. As always, you brighten up the atmosphere wherever you are."

Naruto smiled and couldn't help but blush at the flattery.

Meanwhile Sasuke resisted the urge to put Itachi right in between his hands and close down on his windpipe. "Aniki…" he growled.

Itachi looked back at his younger brother and smirked. "Oh yes, Sasuke. You're here too, I completely forgot. What are you standing here for? Go give a kiss to your pretty little wife over there like a good husband should." Itachi ignored the pout Naruto gave when he said wife.

Sasuke sneered at his brother but went straight to Naruto. "Okaeri." The blonde greeted.

He leaned in for a kiss, reaching a hand around Naruto to squeeze that firm ass. Naruto's hands reached up and pulled down at the orange cloth off his shirt. After the tie came off, Sasuke felt a huge wave of relief hit him. Thank goodness he wouldn't have to wear the thing during dinner, Itachi would probably pester him about it. Sasuke pulled away and breathlessly said, "Tadaima."

Naruto stepped out of Sasuke's hold and smoothed down his shirt, throwing the tie onto the nearby couch. He cleared his throat and motioned towards the dining table. "Okay, let's eat everyone!"

t(-_-t)

Itachi wiped at his mouth before setting his napkin back down. "What a delicious dinner Naruto-kun. My little brother is so lucky to have married a wonderful cook."

Naruto smiled and blushed a little at the praise. "Ah well, I just wanted to make sure that the dinner went well, that's all. But thank you!"

"That hot pot was especially appetizing. How did you know they were my favorite?"

"Oh just a guess!" Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head. He had no idea but he was glad to have found out his brother-in-law liked his cooking at least! "So uh… what should we do now?" he asked.

He saw Sasuke open his mouth, probably to tell him to get the hell out but Itachi beat him to it. "Well, why don't Sasuke and I go to the living room to lounge around a bit while you clean up the dinner table Naruto-kun?" Itachi said as stood up from his seat and gestured to Sasuke to follow.

With the Uchiha brothers leaving, Naruto began to clear up the dinner table. It only took a little time put the extra food in containers into the fridge, wipe down the table, wash the dishes, and put them into the dishwasher. After five years of marriage it just seemed like a breeze.

When the blonde went into the living room he caught Itachi and Sasuke in the middle of a chess game. He didn't even know he and Sasuke _owned_ a chess board. He wasn't really a fan of board games that required the players to be strategically savvy to win the game. He preferred card games, like playing speed or war.

Naruto could never do chess.

And although he didn't really understand all the rules of chess, he could see how tense the brothers were. He didn't know a boring board game could get so intense. But then again, he could also take into account that Itachi and Sasuke were brothers and had some sibling rivalry going on.

He remembered when he and Kyuubi would play games and whenever one of them lost, they would have a fit.

"So… who's winning?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm, I'll just call it a tie for the sake of my little brother." Itachi answered, smirking.

Naruto could practically feel Sasuke resisting the urge to throw his brother out the window. "Drinks anyone?" he offered.

"That sounds nice Naruto-kun. What do you have available?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I put out a bottle of red wine or sake. Which would you like?"

Itachi tapped his chin in a bit of thought and looked over at the blonde. "Both sound like wonderful selections Naruto-kun. But I feel like having something a little… exotic tonight."

Naruto cocked his head in question. "I guess I could go see what we have is… exotic enough for you."

"Be a dear and do so Naruto-kun."

Sasuke glared daggers at his brother. That bastard ordering Naruto around as if he was his servant or maid. "Aniki, _stop_ treating Naruto as if he's-"

Itachi clicked his tongue and waved his index finger in the air. "Now Sasule, Naruto is acting as a co-host, I'm just simply being a guest. He's supposed to be able to cater to what I'm asking for."

"You prick…" Sasuke growled.

Naruto came back in the room just in time, holding a bottle of dark liquid and three small glasses. He noticed how tense Sasuke was and set down the alcohol. He put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and began to massage him to get his husband to relax. He smiled to himself when he felt the strong muscles underneath him relax. "I brought tequila. Is that alright?" he asked Itachi.

The eldest in the room reached for the bottle and inspected it. He took off the cap and inspected the scent. "A wonderful selection Naruto-kun. Let's have this in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>"Would you like another Naruto-kun?" Itachi offered. The blonde nodded and hiccoughed a yes, pushing his cup towards him. He watched in amusement as Naruto downed the alcohol and leaned against his brother, settling in his lap.<p>

"I like Itachi Sasuke! We should h-have him over _more_ often!" Naruto giggled, wiggling on Sasuke's lap and touching his face.

"Shut up dobe."

Sasuke pushed Naruto's hand out of his face and held it in his own. Naruto easily get drunk off of tequila and he got quite happy and… _bouncy_. He liked having Naruto ride him when he was drunk on tequila; he didn't have to do anything. He'd just lay back and let Naruto bounce on top of him to both of their heart's satisfaction.

But the idiot had work tomorrow and he tried to prevent Naruto from taking more than five shots but he insisted that "he could handle it". Sasuke at least tried to get his moron to take sips of water in between his shots to prevent a hangover in the morning but he refused to take them.

Itachi smirked while he downed his own shot. "I agree with Naruto-kun. You should have me over in your home more often. It's quite lovely."

"Itachi, just ignore whatever Naruto says." Sasuke said in exasperation. He had to get Naruto into bed before the moron said anything else stupid.

"Hey hey! Itachi, S-S-Sasuke and _I_ were supposed to have _sex_ tonight!" Naruto shouted. "I want the teme to do me _right_ now! He likes it when I ride hi-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke covered his mouth with his own.

Sasuke struggled out of his seat and began to carry Naruto off to their bedroom. "Ignore whatever he says Aniki."

"Hey bastard, are we gonna do it now?" the blonde asked in Sasuke's hand. Naruto yanked Sasuke's hand away and shouted at Itachi again. "You can come _join_ us if you want _Aniki_!"

"Naruto, _shut the fuck up_! Itachi, ignore everything he says!" Sasuke shouted, losing his patience. He dumped the drunk blonde into their bed and shut the door before Naruto could even sit up.

He walked away but heard Naruto shout on the other side of the door, "I'll be waiting in here naked for you Sasuke!"

Sasuke slid his hands down his face. "Damn that moron…"

"Naruto-kun is quite amusing little brother." Itachi commented.

"Whatever, are you drunk?" Sasuke asked, in case he had to take his brother home.

Itachi snickered. "If I were drunk, could I do this?" he asked as he reached for the bowl of fruit in the center of the island. He grabbed three apples and began to juggle them effortlessly. Sasuke reached for an orange in the bowl and threw it at his brother; Itachi caught it with no problem.

"Good, now get out."

"Good night to you too Sasuke. Say good night to Naruto-kun for me as well."

"Fuck you." And Sasuke shut door on his brother. He ran a hand through his hair and made his way to the master bedroom. He opened the door and just as Naruto said, he was there naked but sleeping peacefully with a pillow tucked under his body to hug. Sasuke admired the sight before going to have a few shots of alchohol in him before going to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER:** Did you know that I didn't own Naruto? Yeah… shocker.

* * *

><p>If anyone were in the household of Uchiha Naruto and Sasuke in the current early morning, they would hear the loud creaking of their bed all the way from the master bedroom of the couple.<p>

Sasuke grunted when he felt Naruto tug his hair a little hard. He responded by pulling the hand away from his head and trapping both of the blonde's wrists with one hand. He was missing the way Naruto scratched at his back but he had a point to make. He smirked when he saw how restless Naruto got when he didn't have anything to do with his hands.

"Shit! Fuck! Sas-hah-ke…! Let me go…! Ah!" Naruto cried out, his words breaking when Sasuke's thrusted into him everytime.

"Don't… fucking pull… on my hair so damn… hard!" Sasuke grunted.

With one hand securing two wrists together and the other he was using to support his upper body, Sasuke worked hard to try and not lose his balance. He was deep inside Naruto, stretching and filling and being squeezed by that lovely ass. Naruto screamed beneath him and he felt cum splatter onto his stomach but it didn't hinder him. Just a few powerful thrusts later and he emptied himself completely into the blonde.

He took a few minutes to catch his breath before plopping down on the bed next to Naruto. "Okay Naruto, you have my attention. What is it?" he asked.

Naruto pouted up at the ceiling. The only reason they had just finished having sex was because earlier Naruto had tried to get Sasuke's attention by poking him. He knew that his husband was awake but he was ignoring him. So the blonde took drastic measures and gripped the bastard's dick in hopes of getting his attention. Instead though, Sasuke took this as some sort of initiative from his spouse and decided to fulfill what he thought Naruto was trying to get from him.

The blonde cuddled against Sasuke's side despite the pain in his lower back. "Your mom called yesterday; I forgot to tell you." He informed.

"Oh? Did she tell you to tell me to call her?"

"No, she just wanted to ask if we could visit sometime soon."

Sasuke looked up in thought and nodded. "It could be arranged. When would you like to go visit?" he asked, thinking about his schedule and what he could move around.

Naruto traced the muscles of Sasuke's body, running his fingers up the pale chest and the strong abs. He felt himself twitch a little down there, thinking about Sasuke working out and lifting weights or whatever. He wasn't really a lifting weights gym guy; Naruto liked running better.

"Hm… Your mother was hinting that we go see her on my birthday weekend. Apparently your parents are in town for a few days, your dad doing whatever business things for work."

Sasuke noted that was a week away from now. But he also noted that his father didn't email him or notify him of this little trip. Well, that's probably why his mother called; she probably wanted to inform them herself. "Right, your birthday. Would you want to see my parents on your birthday?" he asked.

"We could just go the day before my birthday. You had plans to do something for me on my birthday right?"

"Yeah baby."

"Other than fucking me?"

"Yes dear."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a few moments longer, wondering if his husband was lying. But he gave no indication, just holding a straight face. "Okay… we'll go see your parents the day before my birthday. And you better have something really good planned for me on my birthday teme!"

"Of course sweetheart." Sasuke said absently, already knowing what he would do for the blonde.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Naruto!" Mikoto greeted when she opened the door of one of the Uchiha's many vacation homes in Japan. She kissed Naruto on the cheek and hugged her youngest son, smiling vibrantly at the both of them. "Come in! It's been such a long time since we last saw you both!"<p>

"It was just last year Mother, for Christmas." Sasuke informed.

Mikoto pinched Sasuke's cheek playfully. "It has still been a while Sasuke. And I believe you two just celebrated your anniversary recently?" she asked, eager to catch up on the details of her youngest son's marriage.

Naruto nodded, smiling at the memory.

Playing hostess Mikoto led to the couple into the family room where Fugaku sat holding a cup in his hand and staring outside the window. Looking away from the view, Fugaku set his cup down and stood from his seat. "Hello, you two. So nice of you to come visit us while we were in town." He greeted.

"It's nice to visit with you as well Father. Is it just you and mother here?" Sasuke asked, looking out the window his father was staring out at.

The older man shook his head and gestured back to the window. "No. Uncle Madara and Itachi are here as well. They are in the back; go greet them." He said, though he made it hard not to sound like a command. Mikoto had discussed with him lately into talking more gently. He was doing his best but old habits were hard to break.

Sasuke nodded and began to walk out the back door, Fugaku coming right after him. Naruto was going to follow to also say hi but was pulled back by Mikoto. "Stay Naruto! I want to talk with you! I have little tea cakes that I want to share with you."

Naruto smiled and agreed. He sat at the table that with Mikoto and looked down when she set down a white china plate with floral patterns. He licked his lips looking at the little tea cakes placed on the plate but he waited until Mikoto sat down with him.

After having his tea cup filled with tea, Mikoto sat down and immediately said, "You know, Fugaku sure is getting old."

The blonde didn't say anything at first.

He gave his mother-in-law a strange look.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Mikoto giggled and sipped at her tea cup before answering, "Oh I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant that he's so healthy! I'm sure that he'll live a long time! He has such a strong faith in drinking tea and how important it is to drink a cup every day because it's good for your health."

"Oh… okay. Mm, yeah I guess that is nice."

"And speaking of living a long time…" Mikoto leaned forward towards Naruto. "he wants to live long enough to see his grandkids."

Naruto stopped chewing the tea cake in his mouth and just looked at the dark haired woman. "What?"

t(-_-t)

"Ah, Sasuke. It's so nice to see my nephew. Come join me at my side." Madara gestured over to Sasuke when he saw the young man walk outside of the house along with his father. Sasuke sat by his uncle and crossed his arms over his chest. "How are you Sasuke?"

"Fine." Sasuke answered tersely.

Fugaku glared at his youngest son in warning.

"I'm fine Uncle Madara." Sasuke said, rephrasing his answer.

Madara looked over to where Sasuke's gaze was. He wasn't very surprised to see that it was directed at Itachi and that Itachi just sat in his seat not giving a fuck about the look his brother was giving him. Some things just never change over the years…

There was silence from all the Uchiha men, all of them being very Uchiha since being stoic was how the men were raised. So it wasn't an awkward silence for them all. It just a… Uchiha silence. After all, they weren't known for being a chatty clan. It was just normal if a group of Uchiha men came together and just sat together in silence.

A normal man outside of the Uchiha clan wouldn't understand.

But the silence stretched on and Madara decided to break it. "How is your husband Sasuke? Are you doing well?" he asked. He didn't see his nephew often so caught up on some details of their marriage when he did see Sasuke.

"Naruto's doing fine Uncle Madara." Sasuke answered.

"Good. There are no problems in your marriage?"

"No."

"Everything is going smoothly between you two? I presume that there is hardly any fighting that goes on between you and Naruto."

"Yes, everything is just fine. Not a lot of fighting."

"So I presume also that there plenty of sex then between you two if there are hardly any arguments or lovers' quarrels. You know what comes out of sex right?"

Sasuke remained silent. First Naruto's parents were riding them about having kids. Now his family was getting in on it? Why did they all want kids so damn hard from then so soon? Other than to continue to the Uchiha line. But they had plenty other uncles and cousins to do that.

Fugaku cleared his throat. Sasuke thanked the heavens that his father would stop this subject before it continued further.

"Yes Sasuke. You and Naruto had a lot of good years of it just being the two of you. It's probably time for Mikoto and I to have a grandchild now." Fugaku commented.

Itachi nodded in agreement with his father. "Yes. I would like to be an uncle Sasuke. How soon will I have that joy?"

Sasuke clenched his fist and breathed in slowly through his nose. Why couldn't Itachi marry first that way he would have the pressure?

"How many do you think you'll have Sasuke?" Madara asked. "You should have two boys. Just like how I had my brother and you have Itachi. You should have two boys."

t(-_-t)

"Just to let you know, Fugaku secretly wants a granddaughter, seeing as he raised two boys." Mikoto informed, giggling a little at Naruto's expression. "So if your first child happened to be a girl, he would not mind. And neither would I!"

Naruto just wasn't sure what to make of it.

Well, he sort of did.

Why did his parents and in-laws want grandkids so much?

He hoped Kyuubi could hear him because right now he was mentally cursing his brother for not marrying first. Or at least knocking someone up. Now he had all this pressure to give them a kid! And Sasuke was almost always pounding away at him anyway! Was he going to try twice as hard now to him pregnant from the peer pressure of both of their parents?

Naruto's felt himself blush a little.

They were already having a lot of sex. To double the number of times they have sex already that would be…

_A lot of sex._

He was about to say something to try and lead the conversation into a different direction but Mikoto stopped him. "I still have a lot of Itachi and Sasuke's baby things. So make sure that you have a boy too alright?" She informed while putting her delicate hand over the blonde's hand. "I can't wait to pass them down to your children…"

Naruto mentally pissed himself.

* * *

><p>"Uchiha-san?"<p>

Sasuke looked away from the coffee pot he was standing at and looked at who called out his name. He wasn't surprised to see Kiba standing before him. The other man scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor.

"What is it Inzuka?" Sasuke bit out. He looked away from Kiba and began to pour his coffee into a mug. He poured a little bit of creamer in the drink and stirred with a plastic spoon to mix it in. "I'm waiting." He said when he didn't get an answer right away. He looked down at his wedding ring and shut his eyes to think about Naruto.

He already had a weird day yesterday with his family and the stress from that time had carried on to today. But he couldn't afford to get all upset today.

Kiba cleared his throat and looked at his superior. "I just uh… wanted to see if you could tell Naruto that Shikamaru and I said happy birthday."

"…"

"…"

"Is that all?"

"I have the statistics report on the comparison between our company and one of its competitors ready to be handed in when you request it."

Sasuke nodded his head in approval. "Very well. Put it on my desk in about an hour and… I'll be sure to tell Naruto that."

Kiba bowed slightly and then walked out the door of the employee lounge with Sasuke no longer paying attention to him. Kiba then went into one of the bathrooms and splashed water on his face. When he wiped it dry with the nearby paper towels he looked at himself in the mirror and said, "Shit that was probably one of the hardest things I had to do! Damn you Shikamaru and your money for making me do it! And my pride too! Damn you pride!"

t(-_-t)

"Have a happy birthday Naruto!" some of the staff shouted as Naruto walked out of the back entrance of his work. He laughed and thanked his coworkers for the birthday wishes and headed home. He admired the new orange sweater that Iruka had bought him as his gift.

Naruto wondered what he would be coming home to from Sasuke…

He reached home and opened the front door, stepping in and taking off his shoes. "Tadaima." He said but then he froze. He recognized the aroma around the house and made his way towards the kitchen. Naruto swore that he almost puked happiness when he saw his husband…

Cooking ramen for him in their kitchen.

"Okaeri dobe. You gonna stand there with your mouth open or you going to come over here?" Sasuke teased, stirring at the broth in the pot.

Naruto walked over to the stove and peered into the pot. His mouth watered looking at the noodles, meat, and vegetables. There was nothing like homemade ramen made by your sexy bastard husband on his birthday.

"Shit Sasuke, you are so fucking hot right now! I swear that I could just have sex with you right here!"

Sasuke hummed in agreement. "I agree with you Naruto. But I do have a stove to look after since it is _your_ birthday dinner. Now why won't you go put on something sexy for me?"

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the island. "If it's my birthday, why am I dressing myself up for _you_?"

Sasuke seemed to think it over.

"You're right dobe. You should get _undressed_."

"Pervert!"

Naruto would have back talked Sasuke more but he saw his husband grab an orange bowl – one of Naruto's many ramen bowls that Sasuke never ate from – and ladle the ramen into it. The blonde's mouth practically watered when it was set in front of him.

He said his thanks and grabbed the chopsticks Sasuke handed to him. Naruto was about to dig in before he stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"What dobe?"

Leaning towards Sasuke, Naruto ran a hand up Sasuke's arm and gave him a seductive smile. "You know teme… I should _really_ thank you for this birthday dinner you just made for me."

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed a whiskered cheek and whispered in his ear, "Yes Naruto, I believe I deserve a reward for being a good husband."

"And you will…" Naruto's hand descended down and cupped at Sasuke crotch, squeezing gently and smiling at feeling his husband rise into the palm of his hand. His hand began to slowly work Sasuke up, smirking at how Sasuke shuddered underneath his touch."… Right after I finish my ramen."

Naruto's hand left and picked up the chopsticks to eat the delicious ramen before him, leaving Sasuke standing next to him a little pissed off and his dick hard but patiently waiting.

Unlike any other day when Naruto just gulps down his ramen, Naruto always ate ramen on his birthday slowly. He would take his time picking up the noodles, savoring the taste, and drinking down the broth before starting on a new bowl.

Sasuke waited at least thirty five minutes when Naruto came to him, patting his belly in satisfaction from the ramen. "So Sasuke, I believe that we are granting _my_ birthday wish."

"Alright then," Sasuke said slowly, trying to anticipate what Naruto wax going to ask for. "What do you want dobe?"

"I want to have sex… on your desk."

"Do you mean my office at work?"

Naruto shook his head and pointed in the general direction of the office. "I mean that I want to have sex in your home office. You work away from work. Let's get naked and you can bone me in there."

Sasuke gave a look of apprehension. It was an interesting thought; they have never once have had sex in the office. But only because there were a lot of important documents and if they fucked in the room, all of them would get mixed up.

"_Come on,_" Naruto pressed, "it's my birthday wish! You're not going to try and ruin my birthday for me are you?"

Sasuke thought about it.

"Okay. But if you do some stupid shit like sweep all of the stuff on my desk onto the floor then I'm going to get you so fucking needy and hard then I'm going to handcuff you so that you can't touch yourself and I'm not going to do anything about it."

Naruto shrugged. "Fine. Go clean up your desk and I'll get ready then."

Sasuke nodded and went straight to his office. He entered the room and looked around for what he could do.

The desk was pushed up against the farthest wall, the desktop computer surrounded by neatly stacked files concerning his work. He had a whiteboard nearby for reminders for him concerning certain duties he needed to remember for when he entered his office to work.

He moved towards his desk and took the papers to set them on the separate table on the opposite wall to ensure that they were safe. Then Sasuke went to moving around books, pens, or staplers so that none of them would get in the way.

"Done yet?"

Sasuke looked back to see Naruto standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He wore only a pair of bright orange boxers. "What? No panties?"

Naruto pushed himself off from the doorway and stepped inside the room. "These are my absolute favorite boxers Sasuke. I wear these on special occasions. I'm not catering to you Sasuke, today is my day!" he proclaimed. "And I say that I wanna fuck on your desk, while you wear a tie around your neck."

He held up a red tie around in his left hand and handed it to his husband, giving a cheeky smile.

Sasuke began to undress, carefully folding his clothes instead of throwing them onto the floor. It was his office and he wanted to keep everything as neat and clean as possible, despite the fact that he and Naruto were just about to have crazy sex in the room.

Still standing in his spot, Naruto watched Sasuke fold his clothes and put them on the nearby table away from the desk. He smiled when Sasuke tied the red cloth around his neck loosely while also wearing his dark boxers.

Naruto nodded in approval and approached Sasuke, eyeing the red tie a little before looking up into his husband's dark eyes. "Got anything to say to me?"

Sasuke smirked and reached around grabbed the firm rear of the blonde. "What do you want?" he asked, his hand beginning to grope and squeeze. The tie around his neck was tugged down slightly and he was a breath's away from kissing Naruto.

"I want you to sit on the chair."

Acting out the request, Sasuke sat on the chair and had his legs spread. Naruto kneeled down before him and just like earlier he began to palm Sasuke's dick.

"You know," Naruto started as he continued to grope Sasuke's dick through the cloth, "I've imagined on more than a few occasions that we would fuck in here. A lot of times I thought about just coming in here while you're working and just have spontaneous sex. But you work so hard in here that I know that I shouldn't bother you."

Sasuke groaned, his head leaning back a little as he felt the hand touching him pull down the hem of his boxers and release his dick. It wasn't completely erect but Naruto was going to remedy that.

Hands secured at the base of his dick, Naruto kissed at the tip and just slowly licked up the manhood while eyeing Sasuke. He blew lightly at it a few times but slowly ran his tongue over a few veins of the dick.

What Sasuke really wanted was for Naruto to hurry the hell up and just take the whole thing in his mouth. But it was Naruto's birthday and he was going to respect how his blonde was going to do things today.

But Naruto read his thoughts and abruptly put half of the cock in his mouth. He sucked slowly, bobbing his head up and down as if he had all the time in the world. He felt a hand comb through his hair and lightly grip his head.

He pulled off a few minutes later when he felt the dick in his mouth finally stand tall, looking up at Sasuke and smiling at how flushed his husband looked. He knew that if Sasuke wanted to, he could just disregard how Naruto wanted to do things his way on his birthday. But he respected it and Naruto was grateful to him for that.

He loved Sasuke so much.

"I love you." He said when he pushed himself off the floor and sat on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke smirked and rubbed a hand over Naruto's thighs. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uh…I'm pretty sure I just gave you guy's two chapters in one. And two sort of lemons. I hate to cut the lemon short when it was getting good but I promise it shall continue next chapter! We lost wifi at my house & we had to wait FOREVER to finally set up a new router. But hopefully the connection will be more stable. Plus the homework is piling on in school but I'll do my best!


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER:** I proclaim to all you readers that Naruto is not under my property

* * *

><p>"I love you." He said when he pushed himself off the floor and sat on Sasuke's lap.<p>

Sasuke smirked and rubbed a hand over Naruto's thighs. "I love you too." He leaned in briefly to kiss his wife's lip and pulled back to smirk at him. "So… how do you want you?" he asked, waiting patiently when Naruto looked up in thought.

Tapping a finger to his chin, Naruto thought of what could be the best position to have when having "office" sex. He thought about the chair but he wanted to take a break from riding for a while. He didn't feel like having sex against a wall. There wasn't a bed or a couch in the room.

Then he thought of a good position.

Naruto stood up from Sasuke's lap and sat on the edge of the clean, polished wooden desk. He took his foot and dragged it down his husband's naked thighs and gave him a sultry smile. "I want to be sitting on the desk while you stand up and fuck me. My arms are going to wrap around your neck, your hands will be at my hips, and I want you to tell me what's amazing about me while you do it."

Sasuke hummed and shut his eyes, already imagining what was going to happen in just a few short minutes. He opened his dark eyes and he admired the sight that was Naruto. "Alright then. Did you bring any lube?"

"Check the bottom drawer on your right."

Sasuke leaned down and pulled open the drawer just as Naruto directed. He smirked to see a small bottle of lube sitting innocently on some manila folders. He knew for sure that the lubricant wasn't there three days ago, the last time he was in his office working. He picked it up and held it in front of the blonde.

"I see that you knew that I would agree to home office sex." He said playfully.

Naruto gave an innocent smile and pulled Sasuke forward by the red tie. He bit his bottom lip and gave a cheeky smile. "Nah… I just _hoped_ you would teme." He leaned back a little using his arms for support and opened his legs not just for viewing pleasure. "Prep me please?"

Sasuke was way ahead of him, already uncapping the bottle and squeezing a decent amount on to his fingers. He didn't break eye contact with Naruto, he didn't need to look down; he already knew where to go after so many years and "practice" of being together.

The usual but never tiring procedure went about to prepping Naruto. One finger, Naruto laid back unfazed, two fingers, he would begin to scissor the digits and Naruto would begin to squirm a little, and after three Naruto would be almost putty in his hands.

Predictable yet never mundane.

"Hah… please Sasuke… right now!" Naruto whined. He was leaning against Sasuke, pulling at the red tie and practically melting at the wonders of Sasuke's talented fingers.

"Right now what?" Sasuke teased. He lowered his head down and purred right into Naruto's ear, "I don't know what you're talking about so you'll have to tell me."

Naruto pulled down onto Sasuke's tie and gave him a weak glare. "Fuck me… right now…"

Not one to deny such a request, Sasuke guided his cock to Naruto's opening and slowly slipped inside. He savored the feeling of being inside Naruto and he would have started right away but he also had a promise to keep. "What's amazing about you…" he started as he pulled out slowly, keeping a firm grip on tan hips. "…Is how you've lightened up my life."

"You make… my life so much better." Sasuke continued. He was still pushing himself in and out of Naruto but he made sure that his wife was looking up at him as he spoke his praises. All the things he was going to say, he wanted Naruto to look at him and know that it was the absolute truth. "Honestly I can't imagine life without you."

Despite the onslaught of pleasure given to him Naruto comprehended every word Sasuke spoke to him. He drank it all in and he was touched by every single one of Sasuke's truths.

Sasuke rocked him hard. The desk shook, bouncing rhythmically against the wall. The computer screen behind Naruto took some damage too but Sasuke ciuldn't care less about it at the moment.

One of Naruto's hands reached to pull at the tie around Sasuke's neck. "T-together… come together."

Despite the broken sentence Sasuke understood perfectly what Naruto meant. He released one of his hands and brought it down to Naruto's erection, moving fast and trying to bring both of them to completion at the same time, just like how he wanted it.

They both felt the coil that finally burst and let go. Naruto scratched at Sasuke's back and Sasuke kissed Naruto _hard_.

Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto but pulled both of them to sit onto the chair behind him. They had to catch their breaths for a few minutes. And once they regained it Sasuke said, "Happy birthday Naruto."

"Thanks teme… for the ramen…"

"Hn. Idiot."

* * *

><p>"Ah, I've had such a craving for curly fries lately!" Naruto said as he was handed a Styrofoam box filled with the mentioned food. He handed the man his owed amount, let him keep the change, and was on his merry way back to a table. "Ah, I've had such a craving for curly fries lately!" he said again, this time to his companions.<p>

Shikamaru and Kiba nodded their heads and returned to eating their own food although Kiba was eyeing Naruto's curly fries. They looked so good… so fresh…

They had a planned to hang out together outside of the restaurant Naruto worked at.

"Mmm… so good!" Naruto sighed in pleasure. Lucky for Kiba, he pushed the Styrofoam box in the middle and offered to share. "So how's work? Anything interesting going on?" he asked to make conversation.

Shikamaru glanced at Kiba, though he was too busy taking a bite into some of the fries. He set his sandwich down and wiped at his mouth. "Do you mean that you're actually interested in our work and what we do? Or do you mean just how is work?" he asked.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Don't worry about having to gossip to me, Sakura-chan tells me all about that!"

"You _know_ about what goes around our office? Why does Sakura tell you about these things?"

"Well why not? It's not like I'm going to get caught in the middle of it. I'm hardly associated with anyone at the office besides my husband, you guys, and Sakura. So no big deal!" Naruto explained, taking a curly into his mouth and eating it. "So did you hear about Ino actually giving Choji a chance and actually going on just _one_ date?"

* * *

><p>"You smell interesting Sasuke." Kakashi remarked.<p>

Sasuke shrugged and took off his dress shirt to put it on a hanger. He reached inside the closet inside his office for the spare shirt he kept there just in case. Once he buttoned the dress shirt he changed his jacket as well. He made a mental note to take both his jacket and dress shirt to the dry cleaner's when he got off work.

"I went out for lunch today." Sasuke replied as he sat across from Kakashi on his couch.

Kakashi, not taking his eyes off his book, rubbed at his chin in thought. "And I'm guessing that you didn't go to your little wife's work today to go eat lunch."

"Correct."

"And you just changed your shirt and jacket despite no spills or stains on neither. Hmm… are you hiding something _Sasuke-kun_?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He just merely glared at the orange book in the other man's hands and hoped it would spontaneously combust.

Kakashi closed his book and leaned towards Sasuke. "So tell me Sasuke, what did you have for lunch?"

Again, Sasuke didn't answer.

Kakashi dared to move towards Sasuke and sniffed the air around him. "Hm… I believe I recognize this scent. Ah yes, I know now; Pho. And if I also recall that a certain blonde had a little argument with his husband over this dish over one business trip that also doubled as their wedding anniversary."

He put a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "Why hide what you had for lunch Sasuke? Afraid that little Naru-chan might not like the smell when you come home? Would he have a fit? He did seem a little upset that you chose pho over his precious ramen. Ramen is _so important_ to our little Naru-chan." Kakashi sighed, smirking underneath his mask.

Not sounding like he was giving in to Kakshi's underlying threats (but he really was), Sasuke brushed off the hand on his shoulder and cleared his throat. "What do you want?"

"I want a book."

"I'm guessing of the erotic genre of a particular series that you read almost every single day."

"And…"

"…"

"… Come drinking tonight with Itachi, your father, Madara, and myself. Your father is leaving tomorrow afternoon. He wants a little Uchiha men get together."

"You're not an Uchiha."

"But I might as well be, ne?"

"Fucking asshole."

t(-_-t)

"Oh… You're going out with your family and Kakashi tonight? … No it's okay, I'll be fine. Come home safe, okay? … Alright, I love you too. Bye Sasuke." Naruto hung up his cell phone and set it on the coffee table. "So I guess it's just you and me tonight."

Naruto picked up the remote to the television and flipped through the channels. "Is there anything you want to watch?" he asked.

Gaara took the remote from Naruto's hand and searched the channels himself. "I want to watch a scary movie." He stated.

The blonde tensed. "A scary movie? A-Are you sure?" he asked. He hugged the pillow closest to him and sank his face into it. "Don't you want to watch something else?"

"No. Now get your face out of that thing, you're going to miss it." Gaara grabbed at the pillow and pulled it away from his friend.

Instead, Naruto grabbed the plastic nearby Gaar's feet and ran towards the kitchen. "I think I'll just prepare us dinner! What did you bring?" he asked, hoping that Gaara wouldn't pull him away from his kitchen to make him watch the scary movie.

But Gaara sat at the couch, entranced by the movie. To answer Naruto's question he simply said, "Kimchi."

Not knowing what kimchi was, Naruto pulled out a big jar from the plastic bag and inspected it. He made a face at the color of the jar and read the label. "Pickled cabbage… It sounds gross!"

"Try it. But you may want to open a window first."

Following Gaara's advice Naruto opened a window before opening the jar. He opened it slowly and gagged at the smell. He wouldn't describe it as terrible but… he just didn't think it was very good. "It smells gross!"

"Try it."

"But… what do I even put with it?" Naruto asked as he held the jar towards the window trying to air out the smell.

"You can have it with just plain rice and seaweed topping." Gaara answered curtly. He was leaning towards the television, enjoying the movie and his dumb blonde friend was distracting him.

He decided to follow Gaara's advice. He wasn't sure about this kimchi stuff but Gaara would probably force feed him is he refused to try it.

t(-_-t)

"Hyuuga? What are you doing about to knock at the front door of my home?" Sasuke asked, shifting his coat to reach for his house keys that were in his pocket. He eyed the other man warily; he didn't take very well to unannounced company.

The man behind him hummed in agreement. "Yes Hyuuga-san, what are you doing at the front door my baby brother's home ready to knock on it?"

Sasuke growled but didn't bother to look back at Itachi. "I don't you need you to rephrase what I fucking said Itachi."

"I only did it for emphasis. I didn't find you aggressive enough in the words you just spoke."

Sasuke said a silent _Fuck you_ to his brother and just decided to refocus his attention on the other man. He looked at his expectedly.

Unfazed by both of the Uchihas, Neji answered smoothly, "I'm here to pick up my lover."

"Lover? In my house? What the fu-" Sasuke seethed and barged into his house. He swore that if Naruto was cheating on him he would kill Neji and then chain Naruto to their bed and fuck him until he was practically paraplegic. "Naruto what the hell is-"

He was stopped by two things when he entered the house; the first was the _smell_ inside his home and Gaara sitting on the couch.

Naruto rushed from wherever he was and plastered himself against his husband. "I knew you'd be mad! I should have told you that Gaara was coming over but then you decided to go out! And then Gaara brought me stinky stuff and I had to eat it but it was delicious! But I had to watch a scary movie and you know I don't like scary movies – especially ones about ghosts because they are _real_!" Naruto paused in his speech and sniffed Sasuke. "You smell like pho! I had ramen waiting for us at lunch!"

Sasuke cursed; the food's smell was stronger than he thought. Next time he would cover it up with cologne. He would have explained but then he saw Neji cross over to Gaara and kiss the short man. He ignored Naruto's (very attractive) pout and cleared his throat to get the other couple's attention. "You're the Hyuuga's lover?" he asked.

Gaara nodded and pulled Neji by his tie. He stopped in front of Naruto and Sasuke. "Thank you for your hospitality Naruto, perhaps next time you should come visit me. You can keep the kimchi." He said to the blonde and then looked at Sasuke. "I was in town for a while and decided to see my friend. Shame that we didn't get to discuss business but there is next time."

He paused by Itachi and nodded at him, who reciprocated the action.

At the door way he bid goodnight and that he and Neji were "going to fuck all night long".

"… I don't like that smell Naruto. Get rid of it." Sasuke voiced.

Naruto shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "It smells weird but tastes good bastard. Try it and you may change your mind. Now if you excuse me, there's a box of curly fries in the fridge and I have been craving those babies."

"Speaking of babies Naruto-kun, when will you have one? I want to be an uncle and it's never too soon to add more to the Uchiha lineage."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "If I fuck the dobe to have us a damn baby will you leave us?"

"Would I get to watch to ensure the conception?"

Itachi was pushed out and the door slammed in his face. Naruto said good night to him from the other side of the door.

Quietly Naruto went to the fridge and pulled out the box. After heating them up a little settled himself beside Sasuke. "We're not going to have sex tonight right? I'm tired and I don't feel like I'm in the mood."

Sasuke only grunted in agreement.

* * *

><p>Kiba tapped on the copying machine, begging it to spit out the papers faster. He was in <em>desperate<em> need of them. Sasuke was a "little" angry and he "politely" told Kiba to get some documents to him within the next few minutes or else someone would be hanging outside of his window by his tie until the end of the work day.

Shikamaru watched in slight amusement at his friend. It was funny at times to watch him freak out.

"Work faster!" Kiba said to the copy machine.

He didn't know what set the Uchiha off but he was unlucky yet again to be in Sasuke's field of vision to take his anger out on. Did one of the interns fuck something up? Did some sort of transaction or deal go wrong? Didn't Naruto blow him yesterday?

"Inuzuka! I want those papers right now!" Sasuke said as he came down the hall. His glare was sharp and pointed towards Kiba, who seemed to be a regular victim when his work wasn't done.

To Kiba's luck the last paper finally spat out and he quickly put them in a stack and held them out for his superior. They were snatched out of his hands and Sasuke crooked his finger towards Shikamaru to accompany him.

Shikamaru sighed internally. Great, now he was going to have to deal with the angry Uchiha. He thought back to Naruto and wondered if they didn't have sex last night or something which was what made his superior so cranky…

He stopped his train of thought.

He could not believe that he got close enough to the blonde to actually consider the personal aspects of why Sasuke was in a bad mood. It was weird to think about and consider.

He would rather just have a tough day at the front of cubicle instead of with his boss.

t(-_-t)

Naruto gave an obligatory smile as the couple walked out of the restaurant. "Thank you, have a nice day!" he said to them. When they were outside the door, blue eyes glared at their table and he muttered, "Get hit by a fucking bus…"

He proceeded to clean up the dishes and wipe down the table.

As soon as the table was cleared he went towards the back and sighed. "Iruka-sensei! I'm _tired_!" he said to his mentor.

Iruka popped out of the kitchen door and patted the man's shoulders. "You just came in about an hour and a half ago. How can you be tired?" he asked. He worried if Naruto was sick but he looked fine. Most likely he just didn't feel like working today.

Naruto, who was leaning against a counter, pushed himself off it and rolled his shoulder into his palm. "Yeah but did see that couple that I was serving? That lady was so fucking _pretentious_! And her boyfriend too! Geez, if we're not _fancy_ enough for you then you should have gone to a different place to eat lunch!" he complained. "Can I just work kitchen duty today? I don't feel like dealing with people today sensei…"

And to get his way, the blonde pouted and batted his eyes.

Iruka sighed and handed him a hairnet. "Alright then. I guess even little social butterflies like you need a break once in a while."

It was true. Beneath ramen and his husband, Naruto liked talking to people. He even enjoyed talking to difficult people because it taught him not to let them get to his head that quickly.

A bit the opposite of Sasuke, who just got instantly annoyed with people.

But the blonde didn't feel like dealing with today. A very rare occurence with the usually sunshine-y person.

Naruto happily put on the hairnet and walked into the kitchen.

Hopefully kitchen duty would be just a smooth work day…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** One more chapter… and then a surprise.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** I guess my surprise isn't really a surprise when you guys pretty much already know or guess what it is haha.

Or maybe I should have said TWO surprises.

PLEASE read the VERY end of the chapter. I have a very important suprise at the end!

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto owns Naruto… he really does

* * *

><p>"I think I'll sleep in today. I don't feel well." Naruto announced. He watched Sasuke stop in the middle of buttoning his shirt and leans over him. Sasuke's hand pressed against his forward and neck to check for any signs of a fever. Naruto smiled and pushed his husband's hand away. "I'll be fine Sasuke. It's just a little stomach ache." He assured.<p>

Sasuke frowned but kissed his wife on the lips. "Are you sure? You never let a little stomachache prevent you from getting up from bed."

The blonde sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah I'll just sleep it off. If I feel like I need it then I'll go see Tsunade baa-chan okay?"

Satisfied (but still a little worried), Sasuke kissed the blonde mop of hair before going back to dressing himself. In just a few short minutes he heard his blonde lightly snoring; it made him chuckle how easily he fell asleep sometimes.

Before he left he pulled the blankets to cover Naruto up more – since fall was beginning to get a little chillier – and went off to work.

t(-_-t)

Hours later, Naruto stood in front of the fridge to see what was available to eat. Lately he had just wanted to eat potatoes for some reason. French fries, curly fries, baked, mashed potato whatever.

But for now the kitchen was out of stock of potato dishes. Not that they had a lot anyway.

Naruto sighed and just reached for a carton of milk. A secret habit of his was that he drank from the carton when Sasuke wasn't home. He gulped it down for a few seconds before wiping at his mouth and putting it back inside the fridge.

He held his stomach a little as he sat down on the couch. "Ugh! Seriously, why do I still feel sick?" he asked himself. "I told Sasuke I got better like a week ago but I still feel like _crap_!"

He looked up at the ceiling, wondering what he should do.

"I guess I'll call baa-chan…"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was busy working at his computer like a good employee. He was answering emails, editing documents, and trying to just earn money. He at least had a steady income to support himself and his future family.<p>

Yes he planned to have a family.

His plan went exactly like this: marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after his daughter marries and his son becomes successful a man and spend the rest of his life playing shogi or go. Then die of old age before his wife.

Kiba had to admit that Shikamaru's plan didn't sound that terrible.

"Psst, Shikamaru!" someone whispered to him.

He looked away from his computer screen to see Sakura and Kiba. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He wondered what kind of trouble they were up to now. He muttered, "Troublesome… What is it you two?"

Sakura spoke first, "Naruto just went into Sasuke's office!"

"And he looked really happy for some reason." Kiba added.

Shikamaru just stared at his friends. What was so important about that?

"We're gonna eavesdrop!"

He turned his back to his friends and continued on with his work. Or tried to when a strong arm had pulled him from his seat and away from his computer. Sakura pulled him by the collar of his shirt while Kiba followed.

And then they all stood at the front of Sasuke's closed office door.

"I wonder what they're doing in there…" Sakura said.

"Office sex?" Kiba offered as an answer.

Both of his friends turned to him in question.

Sakura pressed her ear against the door and listened closely (because secretly, if they _were_ having office sex she wanted to be the one to hear it). But to her disappointment, she didn't hear any sexy noises; just the sound of talking. She went back to her friends and shook her head no.

"Do you think… we should walk in?" Kiba asked.

They all glanced at each other. The first and last time that happened well… the ending result was meeting Naruto. Would it be okay to repeat the action? They were all so curious to know what was going on inside the room.

Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Flip for it? Heads, go, tails, no go. Two out of three?"

Sakura and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

The first flip landed on heads. And then the second flip landed on tails. They flipped one last time and the coin landed on heads.

Yet even with the score, they all stood still in their places. And the same question all rang inside their heads: _should we do it?_

Then Kiba took two large strides, just like the last time, and swung the door open.

"Excuse me Uchiha-san!" Kiba said as he opened the door. And again, just like the last time, two people inside the room broke away from their lip lock to stare at him. Sasuke glared at him while Naruto just looked plain giddy.

"Inuzuka, what the hell are you coming barging in here for? And without even knocking!" Sasuke voiced, almost bordering on yelling. But he had to keep him voice calm; he didn't want to cause a scene in his building. "It better be damn important, I was in the middle of something."

Shikamaru had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Oh yeah, Sasuke was _definitely_ in the middle of something.

Naruto diffused the tension with a bright smile. "Aw come on, stop being such a dick Sasuke! I just gave you some really good news!"

Sakura squeezed herself into the room and stood before Naruto. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Naruto announced, practically bouncing on his heels in excitement. "I had cravings and feeling a little sick so I decided to go see my Godmother who's a doctor and I found out I'm pregnant! Now my family can stop bugging me!"

Shikamaru watched as Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba circled around each other. And he had to watch in amusement as Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation and shook his head. He could see his lips moving, probably muttering something about this whole scene happening before him.

He had to admit that before Naruto was even "introduced" to them, he felt sorry for the person that married Uchiha Sasuke, his superior.

"Come on, we should go celebrate Sakura-chan! You come too guys!" Naruto said as he began to pull all of them outside of the office. "Sasuke, they're all going to lunch with me! You and I can celebrate tonight at home!"

Shikamaru thought that whoever married Sasuke was one poor sucker…

"… Have them back within an hour." Sasuke sighed as he leaned back on his desk, looking cross.

But maybe it was Sasuke that was actually the poor sucker for being married to Naruto.

And that brought an amused smile to his face.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE'S YOUR (OTHER) SURPRISE:<strong> This is the last chapter for PS! I know it seems kinda abrupt to just end it like this but you need to read on to discover my reasons.

I finally decided to make Naruto pregnant. And don't worry you will get to read all about that in the _SEQUEL_.

Since PS is mainly about Sasuke & Naruto as a married couple, I decided to keep it that way. And seeing as I (finally decided) making Naruto pregnant, the sequel will be about them soon becoming parents.

So for readers who enjoyed this story but don't really want the mpreg, you can feel free to reread the story and skip out on the sequel if you want. But for readers who want the mpreg and are excited and anticipating the next story, watch out for…

That Poor Guy

(yeah… creative sequel title right?)

Thanks for sticking with me!

_Update:_ Prequel - That Poor Kid


End file.
